In tiefster Dunkelheit
by Cassandra-Inana
Summary: Hier ein Auszug: Ist es wahr? hörte ich Hermines leise Stimme rechts von mir. Ist er es wirklich Ja. flüsterte ich merkwürdig ruhig. Tatsächlich machte mir der Gedanke, dass dieses Monster... SLASH STORY!
1. Prolog

Title: _In tiefster Dunkelheit…_

Chapter: _3_

Author: _Cassandra-Inana_

Category: _Drama/Death/Angst/Romance_

Warning: Diesmal besonders zu beachten:

ACHTUNG, diese Story kann TRIGGERN!

(Inzest, rape, non/con, slash, lemon, violence, death, dark)

Disclaimer: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören dem jeweiligen Eigentümer, in diesem Falle JKR. Ich habe mir die Charaktere nur ausgeliehen und verdiene kein Geld mit meinen ff's (seufz). Einzig die Idee und eventuelle neue Charaktere sind komplett meinem kranken Geist (evil grin) entsprungen.

Hier also eine neue ff von mir, die sich komplett von Ctboott unterscheidet und mit Sicherheit nicht jedem gefallen wird. Trotzdem oder vielleicht gerade deshalb liegt sie mir besonders am Herzen, da sie während des Schreibens ein solch kraftvolles Eigenleben entwickelt hat. Bin natürlich wie immer gespannt auf eure Kommis.

Eure Cassie

**In tiefster Dunkelheit…**

_Prolog_

„Ältere Herren erklären den Krieg. Aber es ist die Jugend, die kämpfen und sterben muss!"

_(Herbert C. Hoover, 31. Präsident der USA, 1929 – 1933)_

Selten habe ich soviel Wahrheit in der Aussage eines Muggels gehört, wie in diesen Worten. Noch dazu eine Wahrheit, die für beide Welten gilt. Die Welt der Muggel und meine, die der Zauberer.

Im Krieg unterscheiden wir uns nicht voneinander. Blickten wir Zauberer in Friedenszeiten beinahe nachsichtig auf die unwissenden Muggel hinab, im Krieg konnten wir uns die Hände als Brüder reichen.

Tod, Leid, Grausamkeit und Verzweiflung.

Plötzlich verbanden uns diese vier Weggefährten mehr mit der Welt der Muggel, als uns lieb war. Was nützten unsere magischen Fähigkeiten, auf die wir so unheimlich stolz waren, wenn sie nicht unsere Lieben vor dem Tod bewahren konnten?

Was nutzten uns die unendlich vielen kleinen Tricks, die unser Leben erleichterten, wenn sie nicht unsere Freunde von ihrem Leid zu erlösen vermochten?

Was brachte uns die Fähigkeit, mit einem Fingerschnippen Dinge ihre Form ändern zu lassen, wenn die Grausamkeit um uns herum längst keine Grenzen mehr kannte?

Was brachte mir mein Ruf als Retter der Zaubererwelt, wenn ich die trostlose Verzweiflung in deinen Augen nicht ungeschehen machen konnte?

Im Krieg sind, waren und werden wir alle gleich sein. Zauberer wie Muggel. Figuren in einem Spiel, in dem es keine Sieger geben kann. Hilflos dazu gezwungen Dinge zu tun und zu ertragen, die wir uns in unseren schwärzesten Träumen nicht hatten vorstellen können… und nie wieder würden vergessen können.

Tbc…


	2. Part I In tiefster Dunkelheit

Hallo Ihr Lieben, hier kommt also Part I und besonders für diesen Part kann ich nur meine Warnung wiederholen:

ACHTUNG, diese Story kann TRIGGERN!

(Inzest, rape, non/con, slash, lemon, violence, death, dark)

Bin schon mal gespannt, was ihr dazu sagt, ich denke, spätestens jetzt merkt man, dass ich eigentlich aus dem Genre Horror komme hüstel, hoffe, ihr lest es trotzdem bis zum Ende und hinterlasst mir ein kleines Review zwinker. Vorher aber schon mal vielen lieben Dank an: **Tigermieze bin schon mal auf deine weitere Meinung gespannt, LittleWhisper bin schon mal gespannt, ob dir auch diese Art ff gefällt – bibber und burningangel84 ja, die ist definitiv etwas düster fg.**

**Eure Cassie**

Part I

_Damit ihr wisst, wie es ist  
In der Hölle zu sein   
Songtexte Damit ihr wisst, wie es ist  
Nach Erlösung zu schreien  
Songtext Nur deshalb komm' ich zurück  
Mit flammendem Blick  
Ich nehm' das letzte Streichholz  
Lyrics Und verbrenne eure schöne heile Welt_

(Das letzte Streichholz – Oomph!)

**In tiefster Dunkelheit…**

Im Nachhinein betrachtet brach der Krieg so schnell über uns herein, dass wir gar keine Zeit hatten zu realisieren, was mit uns geschah.

Direkt nach Dumbledores Beerdigung versammelte ich den Orden um mich. Ich weiß noch genau, wie viel Angst ich hatte, vor all diesen erfahrenen Zauberern zu reden, sie zu bitten, mich auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen zu unterstützen.

Und wie sie mich angesehen haben. So voller Erwartung, voller Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten eines jungen Zauberers, der noch nicht einmal selbst das Mannesalter erreicht hatte. Wie konnten sie von mir erwarten, diese Last zu tragen, die sie selbst nicht auf sich nehmen wollten?

Wie konnten sie von dem Jungen, der ich noch war, erwarten, dass er über sich selbst hinauswachsen würde, nur weil irgendwann eine zweifelhafte Seherin eine noch zweifelhaftere Prophezeiung gemacht hatte? Diese weisen Zauberer, allen voran Albus Dumbledore, knüpften mein Schicksal an einige mit rauchiger Stimme ausgestoßene Worte, ohne Rücksicht darauf, was dies für mein Leben, meine Seele bedeutete.

Ich möchte nicht undankbar klingen. Nicht nur ich habe gelitten. Viele haben in diesem Kampf gegen das Dunkel ihr Leben gelassen. Nicht wenige davon bei meiner Suche nach den Horkruxen. Denn trotz meiner ohnmächtigen Wut auf die „Erwachsenen", die mir diese Aufgabe aufzwangen, waren sie immer an meiner Seite. Einige bezahlten ihr Vertrauen in mich mit dem Leben. Es gibt Momente da frage ich mich, ob die Toten nicht die glücklichere Fügung getroffen hatten…

Hestia Jones und Dädalus Diggel waren die ersten, die aus unseren Reihen gerissen wurden. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon begriffen hätte, was Schmerz bedeutet. Ihr Tod ließ mich merkwürdig gleichgültig. Ich kannte sie, aber sie standen mir nicht nahe. Rückblickend betrachtet denke ich, dass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits begonnen hatte, die Mauer um meine Seele hochzuziehen. Und mit jedem Tag in diesem Krieg folgte eine Reihe weiterer Steine.

Ich fühlte nicht einmal Entsetzen, als ich vor Hestias entstellter Leiche stand. Sie war kein schöner Anblick. Der Cruciatus hatte ihre Glieder in obszöner Weise verkrampft, irgendein Feuerfluch ihr Gesicht verbrannt. Lediglich ein Anflug von Bedauern schlich sich in mein Herz, sie war eine gute Helferin auf meinem Weg gewesen. Das war alles was ich in diesem Moment denken konnte. Eine gute Helferin… wie sehr hasse ich mich für diese Gedanken… und doch würde ich lügen, wenn ich behauptete, es wäre anders.

Wir schafften es überraschend schnell die Horkuxe zu finden und zu vernichten. Zu Ron und Hermine hatte ich kaum noch Kontakt, eigentlich zu niemandem mehr außerhalb des Ordens. Und ich wollte es so. Hätte ich mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt bewusst Sorgen um meine Freunde machen müssen, ich denke nicht, dass ich meine Suche hätte fortsetzen können.

Voldemort ahnte inzwischen was ich im Begriff war zu tun. Die Heftigkeit seines Gegenschlages überraschte mich, denn scheinbar hielt selbst der dunkle Lord mich für eine ernsthafte Bedrohung.

Mit der Verzweiflung eines Mannes, der mit dem Rücken zur Wand steht, schlug er um sich.

Das Morden, der Krieg begann über Nacht.

Voldemorts Todesser überrannten überall kleinere Zaubererdörfer wie Hogsmeade so gründlich, dass nicht ein Stein mehr auf dem anderen stand. Sie waren schon vor den Toren Hogwarts, bevor der Orden es schaffte mich zu benachrichtigen.

Ich ging nicht zurück nach Hogwarts.

Was hätte ich dort auch tun sollen? Ich war kein Kämpfer, meine Erfahrung mit Duellen bezog sich auf einen albernen Duellierclub in der zweiten Klasse und einem Scharmützel im Ministerium. Ich war mir ja noch nicht mal sicher, ob ich das Avada Kedavra gegen Voldemort zustanden bringen würde.

Der Orden eilte zur Verteidigung nach Hogwarts. Nur Remus blieb bei mir. Wir hatten eine Spur zum letzten Horkrux gefunden. Remus hielt es für die oberste Priorität diesen letzten Teil von Voldemorts Seele zu vernichten. Ich redete mir ein, dass er natürlich Recht hatte. Es war einfacher, als mir Gedanken darüber zu machen, ob ich nicht doch nach Hogwarts hätte zurückkehren sollen.

Am nächsten Tag starb Remus in meinen Armen.

Er hatte meine Hand weggeschlagen, mit der ich schon nach dem Horkrux greifen wollte. Er hatte sich geopfert. Für mich... für den Frieden? Wer wusste das schon wirklich zu sagen in diesen Zeiten? Remus' Tod war der Erste, der mich wirklich berührte.

Ich saß stundenlang mit seinem langsam erkaltenden Körper in den Armen mitten in dem verlassenen Waldstück, wo wir den letzten Horkrux vernichtet hatten. Ich weinte nicht. Selbst wenn ich es gewollt hätte, ich konnte nicht weinen. Tief in meinem Herzen begann ich zu verstehen, welches Entsetzen dieser Krieg noch hervorbringen würde. Und es schnürte mir die Luft zum Atmen ab.

Ich begrub Remus mit bloßen Händen auf einer kleinen Lichtung unter einer mächtigen Eiche. Ich wusste, wie sehr er diese majestätischen Bäume stets bewundert hatte. Nun fand er seine letzte Ruhe unter einem von ihnen, für immer versteckt vor dem fahlen Licht des Vollmondes.

Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr daran, wie ich in das kleine Zimmer, in welchem wir erst am Vorabend Unterschlupf gefunden hatten, zurückkehrte. Eben war ich noch im Wald, wischte meine erdigen Finger an meinem Umhang ab, plötzlich saß ich auf einem Bett und starrte meine schmutzverkrusteten Schuhe an. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich jemals wieder die Kraft finden würde, mich zu bewegen.

So blieb ich auch reglos sitzen, als die Tür aus den Angeln flog, neben mir auf den Boden krachte und eine ohrenbetäubende Stille hinterließ.

Ich brauchte Minuten, bis ich Snape erkannte.

Minuten, in denen er mich schon längst gepackt und aus dem Zimmer gezerrt hatte.

Das Dorf brannte.

Überall zischten Flüche durch die Luft, schrille Schreie drangen an mein Ohr, ich meinte eine weinerliche Stimme „Mama?" rufen zu hören. Im Laufen wandte ich mich um, sah ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen inmitten einem Flammenmeer stehen. Sie erinnerte mich an Ginny, wie sie dastand, einen angesengten Teddybären fest an die Brust gedrückt.

Ihre Hände ließen den Bären auch nicht los, als ein Fluch sie von den Füßen riss.

Snape zerrte mich unbarmherzig weiter.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich den Krieg zum ersten Mal hautnah erlebte, vielleicht aber auch nur daran, dass ich mir noch immer seltsam unbeteiligt vorkam. So als würde ich einen Film sehen, mit mir in der Hauptrolle.

Keine der folgenden unzähligen Nächte des Krieges blieb mir so deutlich in Erinnerung. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch, von verbranntem Haar, süßlich und schwer legte sich auf meine Haut, brennt mir noch heute in den Lungen.

Das Zischen der Flüche, das dröhnende Einstürzen der Häuser, das prasselnde Wüten des Feuers, eine kleine Stimme, die „Mama?" ruft. Noch immer kann ich sie hören.

Die Verletzten, entsetzlich entstellte Kreaturen, die nur noch entfernt an das erinnerten, was sie einst waren. Menschen wie ich. Sie taumelten mir entgegen, reckten ihre verbrannten Hände nach mir, flehten mich mit leeren Augenhöhlen um Hilfe an. Noch immer kann ich ihre stummen Blicke sehen, in meinen Träumen und in meiner Seele. Jeden einzelnen von ihnen.

„Komm schon, Potter! Lauf!" schrie Snape mich an, packte mich im Genick, schob mich unbarmherzig weiter durch das Inferno. „Ich habe Draco schon verloren, dich werde ich nicht auch noch verlieren!"

Die Bedeutung seiner Worte verstand ich nicht.

Tatsache ist, dass ausgerechnet Severus Snape mir in dieser Nacht das Leben rettete und seines verwirkte. Er schützte mich vor den Flüchen, die um meinen Kopf schwirrten, gab seine Tarnung für meine Deckung auf. Bald war es nicht nur ich, auf den sich die Flüche richteten. Sobald es ihm möglich war, apparierte er mit mir nach Hogwarts.

Und für mich begann der Krieg.

Die folgenden Monate sind mir nur noch bruchstückhaft in Erinnerung. Eigentlich kann ich sie nur anhand der Toten festmachen.

Die Patil-Zwillinge, Fred, Prof. Flitwick, Dean, Colin, Prof. Vector, Prof. Hooch, Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid, Justin mit dem unaussprechlichen Nachnamen, Michael Goldstein, Dobby und Ginny.

Meine wundervolle starke Ginny.

Sie starb durch meine Hand.

Niemals werde ich den Ausdruck in ihren Augen vergessen! Wir stürmten in ein Versteck der Todesser und fanden sie. Oder das, was diese Bestien von ihr übrig gelassen hatten. Ihr zierlicher Körper war eine einzige Wunde, über und über mit Schnitten, Rissen, offenen Fluchschwären bedeckt.

Ich war es auch, der Dolohow von ihr herunterzerrte und hinrichtete. Er hatte nicht mal mehr die Zeit, seine Hose wieder zu richten.

Bis zu diesem Moment glaubte ich nicht, jemals etwas Entsetzlicheres sehen zu müssen.

Mit gebrochenem Blick schaute Ginny zu mir auf. Ich wollte sie trösten, ihr sagen, dass alles wieder gut wird, dass sie wird vergessen können.

Doch ich konnte sie in ihren letzten Minuten nicht belügen.

Längst hatte ich die grüne Giftspur an ihrem Hals entdeckt. Naginis Gift tötete langsam, ließ seinen Opfern genügend Zeit jede Sekunde ihres verrinnenden Lebens zu leiden.

„Harry, bitte…" wisperte sie mit einer Stimme, die nicht ihr zu gehören schien.

Ich schloss die Augen, als ich sie erlöste.

Zwei Nächte später folgte ihr Lord Voldemort.

Betrachtet man die Bedeutsamkeit dieses Kampfes, war er merkwürdig unspektakulär. Wir trafen auf freiem Feld aufeinander, er umringt von dem engsten Kreis seiner Todesser. Ich mit den verzweifelten Resten eines längst verlorenen Widerstandes.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es so schnell gehen konnte. Es lag sicherlich nicht an meiner Kraft, denn die hatte ich schon längst nicht mehr. Zu viele schlaflose Nächte, zu viele Tote, zuviel Leid und zu wenig Nahrung seit Wochen, hatten mich zu einem Schatten meines früheren Selbst gemacht.

Trotz allem benötigte ich nur einen einzigen Versuch, um den mächtigsten aller schwarzen Zauberer in ein Häufchen glühender Asche zu verwandeln.

Der dunkle Lord fiel.

Ich hatte die Prophezeiung erfüllt.

Mit seinem Tod begann meine ganz persönliche Hölle.

Hätte ich auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung gehabt, dass es weitaus grausamere Zauberer gab als Voldemort, ich hätte mir mit dem Überleben wahrscheinlich nicht so viel Mühe gegeben.

Ich beging den fatalen Fehler der Jugend, die noch naiv genug ist zu glauben, dass mit dem Tod des Tyrannen der Frieden mit einem Paukenschlag über uns hereinbricht.

Wie dumm ich doch war!

Kaum hatte die Seele des dunklen Lords seinen Körper verlassen, offenbarte sich mir mit aller Grausamkeit, dass auch Voldemort längst nicht mehr alle Fäden in der Hand gehalten hatte. Kaum war Lord Voldemort gefallen, trat ein noch viel Dunklerer sein Erbe an. Ein schwarzer Lord mit silberweißem Haar.

Offensichtlich unterwanderte Lucius Malfoy seinen Meister schon seit geraumer Zeit, anders konnte ich mir die plötzliche Einigkeit der Todesser-Truppen nicht erklären. Er brauchte nur Sekunden um den kläglichen Rest von uns gefangen nehmen zu lassen.

Ich erwartete nichts anderes als den Tod. Himmel, wie sehr ich den Tod in diesem Moment herbeisehnte, bedeutete er für mich nichts als Frieden… doch, wie sollte es anders sein, das Schicksal war nicht gnädig genug mir meinen Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Niemals hatte ich erwartet, Ron und Hermine, meine besten Freunde aus glücklichen Zeiten, ausgerechnet in Askaban wiederzusehen.

Mehr tot als lebendig nach einer „Unterhaltung" mit Lucius Malfoy war es Crabbes Vater, der mich in eines der Verliese von Askaban stieß. Ich schlug kraftlos auf dem feuchten Boden auf und blieb einfach liegen. Die modrige Düsternis umgab mich wie ein klebriger Schleier. Crabbes Schritte entfernten sich.

Ich war allein.

Allein mit meinen Erinnerungen, die mich keine Ruhe finden ließen. Mit den Gesichtern der Toten, die mich anklagend beobachteten.

Irgendwann, ich kann nicht mehr sagen, ob es Tage oder Wochen waren, kamen Andere. Auch sie wurden in die Verliese gesperrt, die nicht viel mehr als modrige Löcher mit magischen Gitterstäben waren. Mein Verstand weigerte sich zu begreifen, warum man uns nicht einfach umgebracht hatte.

Heute treibt mir dieser Gedanke ein trockenes Lachen auf die Lippen. Es erscheint mir absolut erstaunlich, dass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt, trotz allem, was ich gesehen hatte, noch immer nicht begreifen konnte, dass es weitaus schlimmere Dinge gab als den Tod. Und das Lucius Malfoy nur daran interessiert war, mich so lange wie möglich leiden zu lassen. Und mit mir alle, die an meiner Seite gekämpft hatten.

Die Unterhaltungen begannen.

Leise zuerst, zögernd, ängstlich.

Doch unsere Wachen interessierten sich nicht dafür, was die Verdammten Askabans zu sagen hatten.

So fand ich Hermine und Ron, Seamus, Neville und noch einige meiner ehemaligen Schulkameraden. Hatten wir einst in Hogwarts Freude und Glück geteilt, so waren wir nun wiedervereint in Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Ich erfuhr von Schicksalen so vieler bekannter Namen meines Jahrganges. So viele waren gefallen, ihre Namen schwirrten in meinen Träumen durch meinen Geist, ihre knochigen Finger wütend auf mich gerichtet.

Sicher, ich hatte den dunklen Lord vernichtet.

Doch befreit hatte ich uns nicht.

Der Tag kam, an dem ich Ron von Ginny erzählen musste. Ich verschwieg, dass ich es war, der sie getötet hatte. Es reichte, wenn er um seine Schwester trauerte, er sollte nicht auch noch darüber nachdenken müssen, dass sein bester Freund sie auf dem Gewissen hatte.

Die Tage waren lang in Askaban.

Die Nächte dagegen endlos.

Nach einer Weile verlor ich jedes Zeitgefühl.

Die Unterhaltungen verstummten. In jener düsteren Hölle gab es nicht viel, über dass es sich zu reden gelohnt hätte.

Es war mir egal. Ich wusste, dass es niemanden mehr gab, der uns hier rausholen konnte. Zu viele von uns waren im Kampf gegen Voldemort gefallen. Die, die überlebten, fanden nicht mehr die Kraft gegen Lucius Malfoy zu kämpfen. Und ich hatte sie auch nicht mehr.

Die Gerüchteküche über die Grausamkeit des neuen Herrschers brodelte heiß an diesem verfluchten Ort. Selbst die Wachen berichteten sich nur im Flüsterton von Lucius Malfoys neuesten Gräueltaten. Seit Tagen machte das Gerücht die Runde, dass er selbst bei seinem eigenen Sohn keine Rücksicht walten ließ. Mich wunderte oder überraschte das nicht. Zu genau hatte ich das Feuer des Wahnsinns in Lucius' Augen lodern sehen.

Vorbereitet darauf, Draco Malfoy, meinen Intimfeind alter Tage, wiederzusehen, war ich dennoch nicht.

Ich war vor Minuten erst in einen unruhigen Schlaf geglitten. Laute Stimmen ließen mich hochfahren. Eilig verkroch ich mich in einer Nische in der Seitenwand, möglichst darauf bedacht, unsichtbar zu sein. Einige schmerzhafte Erfahrungen hatten mich gelehrt, dass es besser war, den Wachen nicht unter die Augen zu kommen. Panik schnürte mir die Kehle zu, als die Schritte vor meiner Zelle erstarben.

„Dort hinein!"

Lucius' dunkle Stimme ließ mich erzittern. Die Tür zu meinem Verlies öffnete sich, mit einem widerlichen Klatschen wurde ein lebloses Bündel auf den Boden geworfen. Lucius lachte leise. „Willkommen zu Hause, Sohn!"

Ich schrak zusammen, versuchte durch die Finsternis hindurch irgendetwas zu erkennen. Sollte es tatsächlich der arrogante Draco Malfoy sein, der da im Schmutz lag? Eingesperrt von seinem eigenen Vater?

„Macht mit ihm, was ihr wollt, seht nur zu, dass er am Leben bleibt!" Das gehässige Gelächter der Wachen hinterließ bei mir das bekannte Gefühl der Übelkeit. Zu oft hatten mich die Schreie der Mädchen aus dem Schlaf gerissen, wenn sie ihren Wärtern zu Willen sein mussten.

Ich wartete, bis die Schritte endgültig verklungen waren, bevor ich mich traute, aus meinem Versteck zu kriechen.

„Harry?" hörte ich Hermines leise Stimme von rechts.

„Ja…" flüsterte ich merkwürdig heiser.

„Ist es wahr? Ist es wirklich Malfoy?"

Tatsächlich machte mir der Gedanke, dass dieses Monster seinen eigenen Sohn in diesem Dreckloch einsperren würde, eine Heidenangst.

Auf allen Vieren kroch ich zu dem zusammengekauerten Bündel vor mir. Kein Laut war zu hören, nur mein eigener flacher Atem. Fast ängstlich streckte ich die Hand aus, meine Finger glitten über schweren, festen Stoff. Ich tastete mich weiter, bis ich meinte, eine Schulter zu spüren. Zögernd rollte ich das Bündel herum.

Beinahe überrascht stellte ich fest, dass es noch immer Dinge gab, die mich entsetzten.

Die Kapuze des Umhanges verrutschte. Selbst in der Finsternis der Verliese von Askaban leuchtete sein Haar wie ein Leuchtfeuer in der Dunkelheit. Sein Haar war alles, woran ich ihn erkannte.

Eine offene Wunde zog sich quer über seine Wange, das Blut floss noch immer frisch an seinem Hals hinunter. Seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt, ein Auge so zugeschwollen, dass er es wochenlang nicht würde öffnen können.

Mein Entsetzen erreichte einen neuen Grad, als ich unter diesen frischen Verletzungen alte Narben erkannte.

„Oh mein Gott…" meine Stimme kam mir seltsam fremd vor. Ich berührte ihn leicht an der Wange und bereute es im selben Moment. Mit einem Ruck war er auf den Beinen, seine Reaktion die eines verwundeten Tieres, ich verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel nach hinten.

Mit einem leisen Wimmern drückte er sich an die Wand, sein Kopf schoss panisch hin und her. Ich hob beschwichtigend die Hand, ein schwacher Ausdruck meiner Hilflosigkeit.

„Alles okay, sie sind weg. Hier ist niemand mehr außer mir."

Ich konnte nicht sehen, ob er mich erkannte. Sein blonder Schopf verwand unter der Kapuze. Es war, als verschmelze er mit der Dunkelheit des Verlieses.

„Und?" Ich hatte Hermine schon fast wieder vergessen.

„Er ist es." antwortete ich.

„Oh Merlin, der eigene Vater!" hörte ich sie sagen.

Die Grausamkeit dieser Tage hatte eine neue Grenze überschritten.

Drei Tage sprach Draco nicht ein Wort mit mir. Zu einem bewegungslosen Bündel zusammengekauert hockte er noch immer an derselben Stelle. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt noch am Leben war.

Am Morgen des vierten Tages bekamen wir etwas zu essen, wenn man die achtlos in die Verliese geworfenen Brocken Essen nennen konnte. Eine der Wachen schmiss mir einige Kanten trockenen Brotes vor die Füße. Eilig sammelte ich sie auf.

Es machte mir schon lange nichts mehr aus, mein Essen aus dem morastigen Boden zu klauben. In Askaban überwand man schnell die antrainierten Dogmen des Ekels.

Langsam kaute ich auf dem harten Etwas herum. Draco macht noch immer keinerlei Anstalten sich zu bewegen. Schließlich war ich es, der ihn abermals vorsichtig berührte. Er zuckte heftig zusammen, gab aber keinen Ton von sich. Wortlos hielt ich ihm ein Stück Brot vor die Augen.

Er brauchte lange um zu reagieren. Ich erschrak, so sehr zitterte seine Hand, die Handflächen waren blutverkrustet und selbst die schlanken Finger übersäht mit Hämatomen. Er würgte an den wenigen Bissen und mir wurde klar, dass er wesentlich länger als ich nichts Essbares mehr in den Magen bekommen hatte.

„Geht es?" erkundigte ich mich. Ein stummes Nicken war alles, was er mir antwortete

Heute weiß ich, dass er zu viel mehr Reaktion schlichtweg nicht mehr fähig war. Sein Vater hatte ihn nach wochenlanger Jagd in irgendeinem gottverlassenen Wald aufgesammelt und er war am Ende seiner Kräfte. Doch das sollte ich erst sehr viel später erfahren.

Vorerst begnügte ich mich also wieder damit, einfach nur meinen unvermeidbaren Tod herbeizusehnen. Was machte es schon für einen Unterschied ob ich mir das Verlies mit jemandem teilte oder nicht? Draco Malfoy würde mich genauso wenig hier herausholen können wie irgendjemand sonst.

Vielleicht hätte ich einfach nichts mehr essen sollen, nichts mehr trinken, dann wäre mein Tod rascher wenn auch nicht weniger schmerzvoll. Doch selbst wenn der Geist bereit ist für den Tod, der Körper kämpft bedingungslos ums Überleben.

Und so aß ich, wenn ich etwas hatte, trank, wenn ich Gelegenheit dazu bekam.

In den Momenten, in denen ich nicht von den Toten heimgesucht wurde, begann ich mich zu fragen, was Draco Malfoy angestellt haben mochte, dass seinen Vater so gegen ihn aufbrachte.

Längst hatte ich erkannte, dass der schwere Umhang um Dracos Schultern ein Umhang der Todesser war. Und ich war mir sicher, dass ich auf seinem Unterarm das dunkle Mal finden würde… Irgendwie machte dies meine Situation noch hoffnungsloser. Jetzt fingen sie an ihre eigenen Leute zu zerstören. Das neue Regime fraß seine Kinder…

Etwa eine Woche später, nehme ich an, wollte ich nicht mehr wissen was Draco getan hatte.

Wieder war es Nacht, als Schritte vor meinem Verlies erklangen. Wieder suchte ich Schutz in meiner Nische, versuchte Draco mit eiligen Handbewegungen klarzumachen, dass er zu mir kommen sollte. Himmel, wenn mir in Hogwarts jemand gesagt hätte, dass ausgerechnet ich mal versuchen würde Draco Malfoy zu beschützen, hätte ich ihn lauthals ausgelacht. Aber, Merlin, Hogwarts war ein anderes Leben…

Es hätte weder ihm noch mir etwas genutzt, wenn er auf meine Handzeichen reagiert hätte. Die Väter von Crabbe und Nott stapften mit ihren schweren Stiefeln herein. Männer, mit deren Söhnen wir zur Schule gegangen waren. Männer, die Draco schon sein ganzes Leben lang kannte.

Noch heute steigt mir das Entsetzen bitter in die Kehle, wenn ich diese Bilder wieder vor mir sehe. Niemals hätte ich erwartet, dass Ginnys Anblick um einiges leichter zu ertragen war, als das.

Draco wehrte sich nicht, als Nott ihn brutal zuerst auf die Füße riss und dann wieder auf den Boden stieß. Nicht ein einziger Laut kam über seine Lippen, als zuerst Nott, dann Crabbe sich gewaltsam an ihm vergingen.

Neben dem kehligen Stöhnen der Männer hörte ich nur, wie der schwere Stoff von Dracos Umhang auf dem Boden schabte. Ich spürte, wie mir Galle in der Kehle aufstieg, ich wollte meine Augen schließen, Draco nicht auch noch damit demütigen, dass ich dabei zusah, was mit ihm geschah. Doch ich konnte den Blick einfach nicht abwenden. Ich merkte nicht, dass ich mir die Fingernägel umbog, so hart krallten sich meine Hände in den steinigen Boden.

Sie waren relativ schnell fertig mit ihm, auch wenn mir die Sekunden wie Jahre vorkamen, ließen ihn einfach im Schmutz liegen. Ihre Schritte verhallten in der Dunkelheit.

Ich war wie erstarrt, war nicht in der Lage zu verarbeiten, welches Geschehen sich da gerade vor meinen Augen abgespielt hatte. Noch heute kann ich nicht in Worte fassen, was damals in mir vorging.

Ich war wie gelähmt, körperlich und seelisch.

So widerwärtig wie es klingen mag, doch ich empfand die Vergewaltigung von Draco durch Männer schlimmer als die der Mädchen. Natürlich weiß ich, dass das Unsinn ist, jedes Opfer einer Vergewaltigung geht durch die Hölle. Doch mein subjektiver Eindruck war nun einmal so. Für mich war mit der Tat eine weitere Grenze überschritten, von der ich nicht einmal geahnt hatte, dass sie da war.

Wochenlang schwiegen sowohl Draco als auch ich beharrlich. Ich wusste ohnehin nicht, was ich hätte sagen sollen. Mit einem Mal wurde mir klar, dass es auch jetzt noch jemanden gab, dem es wesentlich schlechter ging als mir.

Meine Prügel bekam ich von den Wachen wie alle der Verliesbewohner, doch in dieser Weise angefasst hatte mich keiner und ich bezweifele, dass ich die Kraft gefunden hätte es zu ertragen.

Crabbe und Nott kamen wieder.

In unregelmäßigen Abständen fielen sie über Draco her, meistens zu zweit, manchmal auch zu dritt oder zu viert.

Draco gab nie einen Ton von sich, egal was sie mit ihm machten. Und ich stellte rasch fest, dass der perversen Phantasie dieser Männer keine Grenzen gesetzt schienen.

Natürlich tat er mir leid. Obwohl Mitleid auch heute noch das Letzte ist, was er will. Doch ich tat nichts um ihm zu helfen. Ich redete mir ein, dass ich ohne meinen Zauberstab sowieso nichts ausrichten könnte. In Wahrheit hatte ich einfach panische Angst davor, dass sie mit mir dasselbe machen würden wie mit ihm. Soviel zum Thema Gryffindormut und selbstloses Handeln!

Nach einer besonders heftigen Nacht wachte ich im Morgengrauen auf, konnte zuerst gar nicht zuordnen, was mich geweckt hatte.

Dracos Schluchzen war so leise, dass es außer mir wohl niemand hörte.

Ich dachte in diesem Zustand zwischen Traum und Wachwerden nicht lange nach, krabbelte auf allen Vieren zu ihm herüber. Sofort verstummte er, sein Zittern konnte ich durch den schweren Stoff des Umhanges trotzdem sehen.

Ich berührte ihn nicht. Ich setze mich einfach neben ihn. „Schlaf, ich werde aufpassen." wisperte ich leise. Die Worte waren Unsinn, dass wussten wir beide. Was hätte ich schon tun können, wenn sie wiederkamen? Nichts, wie all die Nächte zuvor.

Draco rollte sich noch enger zusammen und bald wurde sein Atem tatsächlich gleichmäßiger. Ich lehnte den Kopf an die feuchte Steinwand und unterdrückte meine Tränen. Warum konnte ich nicht endlich sterben? Schlimmer als das, was wir hier erdulden mussten, konnte der Tod nicht sein.

Wie oft hatte ich nächtelang wach gelegen und mit meinem Schicksal gehadert. Alle Götter verflucht, von denen ich jemals gehört hatte, sie angefleht, gebettelt und wieder geflucht. Doch selbst der Himmel schien mir nicht helfen zu können. Und Draco noch viel weniger.

Schnell wurde es zu einem sinnlosen Ritual, dass entweder er oder ich wachten, während der andere schlief. Wir sprachen nie viel, saßen nur stumm nebeneinander und starrten in die Düsternis. Ich redete mir ein, dass es besser war zu wissen, was auf einen zukam, als im Schlaf überrascht zu werden.

Genau genommen war es schrecklich egal… wie alles in Askaban… wie alles in diesem verdammten Krieg… trotzdem war es ein vertrautes Gefühl, die Atemzüge eines Anderen neben sich zu hören. Es machte mir klar, dass ich noch am Leben war. Immer noch.

„Harry?" ich zuckte zusammen, als ich Hermines Stimme nach Wochen wieder vernahm. Ich hatte schon vergessen, dass außer Draco, den Todessern und mir überhaupt noch jemand in dieser Hölle am Leben war.

„Ja?" meine Stimme klang rau, so lange hatte ich sie nicht mehr benutzt.

„Neville stirbt."

Ich schwieg. Der Tod in Askaban ist etwas Allgegenwärtiges und irgendwann ist man einfach nicht mehr in der Lage Trauer zu fühlen. Irgendetwas zu fühlen… Die Kälte in den zugigen Verliesen machte uns fertig, die Feuchtigkeit gab uns den Rest.

Neville war nicht der Erste der starb. Und er würde nicht der Letzte sein.

„Was ist passiert?"

Ich zuckte so ordentlich zusammen, dass ich mir den Kopf an der harten Steinwand stieß. Dracos Stimme war genauso rau wie meine.

„Ich denke, es ist eine Blutvergiftung…" murmelte Hermine „… Goyle hat ihm das Bein gebrochen, da ist so eine blaue Linie unter seiner Haut…"

Mit langsamen Bewegungen kam Draco näher gekrochen. Ich weiß heute, dass es die Schmerzen waren, die ihn überhaupt bei Bewusstsein hielten.

„Kannst du ihm das Bein abbinden?"

„Ich… ich weiß nicht wie…"

Wie wir alle, so hatte auch Hermine sich verändert. Die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die Schmerzen, der Hunger, die Vergewaltigungen hatten sie gebrochen. Ebenso gebrochen wie alle unsere unschuldigen Seelen die wir in Askaban saßen. Selbst nach dem Krieg waren wir doch eigentlich noch alle Kinder. Kinder, deren Seele die Lasten der Jahrhunderte zu tragen schien… wer konnte es uns verdenken, dass wir nicht die nötige Kraft aufbrachten etwas wie… Hoffnung zu bewahren.

„Nimm irgendetwas und binde es um seinen Oberschenkel…" flüsterte ich ihr leise zu. Draco ließ sich schwer neben mir an die Wand gleiten.

„Harry… was ist, wenn er stirbt… wenn… oh Gott, ich will hier nicht mit seiner Leiche… neben mir…" Hermine begann zu weinen. Kraftlose Schluchzer, die meine eigene Verzweiflung widerspiegelten. Mir fiel nichts ein, womit ich sie hätte trösten können.

„Hör auf zu heulen und tu es, Granger!" wieder Dracos raue Stimme.

Merkwürdigerweise schienen seine kalten Worte genau das zu sein, was Hermine brauchte um aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen. Ich hörte sie leise schniefen.

Die nächsten Schluchzer, die ich hörte stammten ohne Zweifel von Neville. Ich schloss gequält die Augen. Er war bei Bewusstsein. Oh Merlin, er hatte uns gehört. Warum war er denn noch bei Bewusstsein?

„O… Okay…"

„Ist es fest genug?"

„Ich weiß nicht…"

„Wird sein Bein blau?"

„Ja…"

„Gut. Hast du irgendetwas womit du sein Bein zudecken kannst?"

„Nein."

Ich schluckte. Hermine war nur eine Armlänge von mir entfernt… vielleicht könnte ich ihr meinen Umhang durch die Stäbe…?

Ich hörte Draco leise neben mir fluchen. Eine so gewöhnliche Reaktion in unserem früheren Leben und so schrecklich fehl am Platze. Langsam wandte ich ihm den Kopf zu, überrascht, dass er offensichtlich gerade versuchte seinen Umhang abzustreifen. Ich sah die Schmerzen, die sich in seinen Augen spiegelten.

Sein Anblick war es, der mich dazu brachte eilig meinen eigenen zerschlissenen Umhang von den Schultern zu ziehen und ihn unter einigen Verrenkungen zu Hermine zu befördern. Ich konnte mir nicht erklären wieso. Mein einziger Gedanke war, dass Dracos Umhang so viel wärmer war als meiner und ich nicht wollte, dass er diesen hergab.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was mit Draco geschehen war oder wieso er überhaupt noch aufrecht sitzen konnte… das, was er mir unter den schweren Lagen seines Umhanges zeigte, ließ mich würgen.

Ich hatte mich nie an die Grausamkeit dieses Krieges gewöhnen können. Selbst bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht.

Dracos Gesicht war noch immer verschwollen, verklebt mit getrocknetem Blut… seine Wangen so eingefallen, dass die blasse Haut nicht viel mehr war als brüchiges Pergament über einen Totenschädel gezogen.

Unter dem Umhang trug er nur ein dünnes Shirt, oder vielmehr das, was davon übrig war, an den Ellenbogen war es zerrissen, legte die verkrusteten Wunden darunter frei… ich wusste, woher die Abschabungen stammten. Ebenso wie ich wusste, warum seine Knie nicht besser aussahen…

Er erwiderte meinen Blick mit einer Ruhe, die ich mir nicht erklären konnte.

Ich war Harry Potter. Der strahlende Bezwinger von Lord Voldemort. Und ich war fertig. Ich war gebrochen, bereit den Tod als Geschenk anzunehmen, nur um nicht noch länger leiden zu müssen.

Weiß der Himmel, woher Draco seine Kraft nahm. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich an seiner Stelle noch Herr über meinen Verstand gewesen wäre.

Sein Blick jedoch, mit dem er mir begegnete machte mir klar, dass er nichts mehr hatte, was er noch hätte verlieren können. Nichts mehr, was er noch hätte geben können. Er war genauso am Ende wie ich.

„Ich hab Neville zugedeckt, danke, Harry…" flüsterte Hermine erschöpft.

„Leg ihn an die gegenüberliegende Wand und lass den Umhang über ihm, er wird ihn brauchen."

Matt sank Dracos Kopf an die Steinwand. Ich zitterte bei seinen Worten. Ich konnte hören, wie Hermine leise keuchte, als die Dracos Aufforderung nachkam.

„Er wird es trotz allem nicht schaffen…" wisperte ich so leise, dass nur er mich hören konnte. Draco öffnete die Augen, den Umhang noch immer halb von den Schultern gezogen. Er fand nicht die Kraft, ihn wieder zu richten.

Er schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Ich nickte. Ein weiterer meiner Freunde war Opfer des Krieges geworden.

Die Nacht kam. Ich war erschöpft. Mein Umhang fehlte mir, ich kauerte mich so gut es ging auf dem feuchten Untergrund zusammen und versuchte nicht allzu sehr zu zittern. Ich erinnere mich noch, dass mir kurz der Gedanke kam, dass wenn Neville schnell starb, ich meinen Umhang wiederbekäme. Ich hasste mich für diesen Gedanken.

Heute sehe ich es in einem anderen Licht. Auch ich bin nur ein Mensch, der Grenzen hat bis wohin er Leid ertragen kann. Und meine Grenze war schon lange erreicht.

Ich erwachte wie so oft mitten in der Nacht. Und mir war warm. Das war mein erster Gedanke. Mir war so wunderbar warm… seit Monaten das erste Mal, dass ich nicht das Gefühl hatte, mein Blut würde mir in den Adern gefrieren. Mühsam blinzelte ich in die Dunkelheit, versuchte herauszufinden, was dieses neue Gefühl ausmachte.

Ich fand es in Draco. Seine blasse Haut hob sich in der Düsternis ab, ich sah, wie sehr er zitterte. Sein Umhang lag wie eine schwere wunderbare Decke auf mir und ich verstand es nicht. Wieso tat er das? Wieso half er mir? Wieso…?

Selbst nach so langer Zeit schiebe ich es noch darauf, dass ich mich noch im Halbschlaf befand, als ich abermals zu ihm kroch. Ich zog den Umhang um uns beide, ignorierte seinen verwirrten Blick, als ich ihn berührte. Versuchte mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ich spürte, wie er sich versteifte, panisch darauf bedacht die Flucht zu ergreifen, sobald ich eine unerwartete Bewegung machte.

Ich schwieg und schloss meine Augen wieder. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht erwartet, dass ich wieder einschlafen würde. Doch das vertraute Gefühl jemandem nahe zu sein, wirkte beruhigend auf mich. Zum ersten Mal wurde mir bewusst, wie sehr ich es vermisst hatte berührt zu werden. Nicht in sexueller Hinsicht, das war mit Sicherheit etwas, voran ich zu allerletzt dachte. Nein, einfach das Gefühl nicht allein zu sein. Noch am Leben zu sein. Dracos Wärme lullte mich ein und ich schlief gut wie lange nicht mehr. Ohne Träume…

Später sagte er mir, dass er in jener Nacht keine Sekunde die Augen zugemacht hatte. Er hatte Angst vor mir. Angst davor, dass ich ihm genau dasselbe antun könnte wie Die… doch trotz dieser Angst blieb er die ganze Nacht neben mir und sei es auch nur, um ein bisschen Wärme abzubekommen.

So schnell wie wir uns daran gewöhnt hatten, dass wir abwechselnd schliefen, so schnell machte es uns auch nichts mehr aus, eng aneinandergeschmiegt unter seinem Umhang zu liegen. Wir gaben uns gegenseitig ein wenig Wärme in diesem verfluchten modrigen Loch.

Wir redeten nie darüber. Vielleicht weil es uns beiden trotz allem noch peinlich gewesen wäre. Hätte man uns in unserer Schulzeit erzählt, dass wir die Nächte so miteinander verbringen würden, ich weiß nicht, wer von uns beiden den Erzähler zuerst auf den Mond gehext hätte.

Einige Nächte später war Neville tot.

Hermines verzweifelte Schluchzer hallten stundenlang durch die Verliese. Ich verstand sie, ich glaube jeder von uns verstand sie in diesem Moment. Die Wachen würden seine Leiche nicht entfernen, dass würden unsere kleinen Mitbewohner in den Verliesen übernehmen.

In derselben Nacht begann wohl die Veränderung, genau kann ich es nicht sagen, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Ich hockte auf dem feuchten Boden im Dreck und war wie erstarrt. Tränen für meinen ehemaligen Zimmerkameraden hatte ich nicht mehr. Ebensowenig wie für meine beste Freundin, deren Verzweiflung ich so gern gelindert hätte.

Von allen Menschen die ich kannte, war es ausgerechnet Draco, der mich mit einer unbedeutenden Geste veränderte. Nicht die vielen Toten, nicht meine Freunde, nicht Ron, nicht Hermine. Ausgerechnet Draco Lucius Malfoy, derjenige, den ich nach Voldemort am meisten gehasst hatte…

Ich spürte seine Bewegung hinter mir erst, als seine Arme sich um meinen Hals schlangen und mich hielten. Es begann mit einem leichten Zittern meiner Hände, das sich nach einer Weile auf meinen ganzen Körper übertrug. Dann kamen die Tränen.

Ich habe keine Erinnerung mehr daran, wie lange ich mich an seine Arme klammerte und weinte. All die vielen Monate der Verzweiflung, der Angst und der Hoffnungslosigkeit brachen sich ihren Damm. Es hätten Stunden oder Tage sein können, ich weiß es nicht mehr.

Draco ließ mich nicht los. Keine Sekunde lang. Und ich schämte mich dafür, dass ich dankbar war, dass er da war. Ich war dankbar, dass ich mit ihm in einem Verlies hockte und Nevilles Leiche nicht sehen musste, dass ich Hermine nicht sehen musste… Ich war dankbar dafür, dass er noch stark genug für uns beide war, wo ich schon längst nicht mehr weiterkonnte.

Es ist bis heute so geblieben. Vielleicht war er immer der Stärkere von uns beiden, nicht unbedingt was die Magie anbelangte, aber doch in allen anderen Dingen…

Die nächste Zeit verbrachten wir in der Ecke unseres Verlieses, welche am weitesten entfernt von Hermine und Nevilles Körper lag. Ich konnte von Neville nicht mehr als meinem Freund denken. Sobald ich die Augen schloss sah ich nur noch seinen langsam verfallenden Körper vor mir, eingewickelt in meinen alten Umhang. Diese Bilder setzten mir mehr zu als meine Alpträume vorher.

Die erste Ratte, welche ich an unseren Gittern vorbeihuschen sah brachte mich fast um den Verstand. Es war bei Merlin nicht die erste Ratte, welche ich in den Verliesen zu Gesicht bekam. Doch diesmal wusste ich wo sie hinwollte… welcher Festschmaus auf sie wartete.

Hermines schriller Aufschrei brachte etwas in mir zum Zerbrechen. Ich schlug mir die Hände auf die Ohren, schrie sie an ruhig zu sein. Mir war übel. Das war der Moment auf den ich solange gewartet hatte, mit fast hysterischer Freude wurde mir klar, dass ich dabei war den Verstand zu verlieren. Merlin, wie sehr ich hoffte, dass es geschah, ich konnte nicht mehr. Und ich wollte nicht mehr.

Wieder war es Draco, der mich rettete. Merlin, wie oft er mir mittlerweile in mehr als einer Hinsicht das Leben zurückgegeben hat. Irgendwann habe ich einfach aufgehört zu zählen. In den dunklen Verliesen von Askaban habe ich es vielleicht schon geahnt, doch heute kann ich mit Sicherheit sagen, dass ich ohne ihn nicht mehr am Leben wäre.

Ich verkroch mich in die letzte Nische, die Hände noch immer auf die Ohren gepresst, rollte mich zusammen und schlug meinen Kopf an die Steinwand. Immer und immer wieder. Bis irgendwann Draco neben mir war, mich fast gewaltsam von der Wand wegriss. Ich weinte. Ich schrie. Ich würgte trocken, doch ich hatte nichts im Magen, was ich hätte erbrechen können. Draco schlang seinen Umhang um meine Schultern, zog mir schließlich die Kapuze über den Kopf und hielt mich fest. Ich versank in der erleichternden Dunkelheit und alles, was ich noch hören konnte war sein rascher Herzschlag.

Die Ratten und Mäuse leisteten schnelle Arbeit. Auch ihre Nahrung war knapp. „Es ist vorbei…" flüsterte Hermine in einer weiteren trostlosen Nacht und ich war seltsam erleichtert. Himmel, wie stark sie war…

Es war diese Nacht, als die Todesser zurückkamen. Ich hörte ihre Schritte schon von weitem. Panisch weckte ich Draco, er wusste es, noch bevor ich ihm deutete zu lauschen. Er rutschte ein ganzes Stück von mir weg an die Wand, missachtete meine hektischen Handzeichen. „Komm bitte wieder her!" flüsterte ich schließlich in meiner Verzweiflung, streckte die Hand nach ihm aus.

Er schaute mich nur ruhig an. Mit diesem hoffnungslosen Blick, den sich so sehr an ihm hasste. Ich wusste, er würde es ertragen, genauso wie er es immer ertrug. Kein Laut würde über seine Lippen kommen, auch hinterher nicht.

Ich verstand damals nicht, warum er sich diesen Schweinen praktisch schutzlos auslieferte… heute weiß ich, dass er es tat um uns beide zu schützen. Er sagte mir sehr viel später, sie hätten mich genauso genommen wie ihn, nur um ihn noch mehr zu quälen und das war es, was er nicht hätte ertragen können. Mit körperlichen Schmerzen konnte er umgehen, das hatte Lucius ihm früh genug beigebracht. Mit ansehen zu müssen, wie die Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten litten konnte er nicht. Bei seiner Mutter nicht und bei mir erst recht nicht…

Sie waren zu viert in dieser Nacht. Wie ausgehungerte Tiere fielen sie über ihn her, taten ihm Dinge an, die ein normaler Verstand kaum für möglich gehalten hätte. Ein lange nicht mehr gespürtes Gefühl schlich sich in mein Herz… es brannte, es loderte und mit jeder Minute, die ich Draco auf Knien im Dreck liegen sehen musste wurde es stärker. Nachdem sie ihn schon reihum gereicht hatten schlug Nott ihm hart ins Gesicht. Ich hörte, wie er auf den Boden schlug und erkannte was sich erneut in meine Seele brannte.

Wut.

Zorn in seiner reinen alles verzehrenden Form… meine Seele brannte…

Ein plötzlicher Erdstoß beendete das grausige Schauspiel vor meinen Augen. Schutt und Staub regneten von der Decke hinab und die Todesser ließen uns lachend zurück. Wie lustig es doch wäre, wenn die Verliese einstürzten und uns alle begraben würden…

Kaum schlugen die magischen Gittertüren hinter ihnen zu, war ich auf den Beinen. Neben Draco sank ich erneut auf den Boden. Er sagte nichts, schaute mich nicht an und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Seine Knie gaben nach. Ich ließ keinen weiteren Versuch seinerseits zu und brachte ihn so vorsichtig wie möglich in die Nische zurück. Natürlich hatte ich das frische Blut auf seinem Gesicht gesehen, ebenso wie an seinen Armen und Beinen, ebenso wie ich wusste, dass er an noch anderen Stellen blutete, doch ich wusste, dass er es ignorieren wollte.

Die letzten Stunden der Dunkelheit war ich es, der ihn im Arm hielt, während er zitternd darum kämpfte den Schmerz, der sich durch seinen Körper fraß, nicht Herr seiner Sinne werden zu lassen. Ich begriff nicht, warum nicht ein einziger Ton über seine Lippen kam. Sein stummes Leiden setzte mir mehr zu, als ich mir eingestehen wollte.

Draco focht mit seinen eigenen Dämonen. Er sprach nicht. Es dauerte lange, bevor er sich mir anvertraute, doch da waren wir schon längst in einer anderen Welt als der Düsternis von Askaban.

In mir jedoch war in dieser Nacht eine Flamme entzündet. Noch viel zu schwach, dass ich sie hätte bemerken können, doch sie war da und mit jeder Nacht, in der die Todesser Draco berührten, wurde sie mächtiger.

In meinen Erinnerungen war Askaban die Verkörperung der Nacht. Die Düsterkeit war unser ständiger Begleiter, nur nachts wurde sie von der Dunkelheit abgelöst. Zeit spielte schon lange keine Rolle mehr… wir hatten sie vergessen, ebenso wie wir die Sonne vergessen hatten oder die Sterne oder dass es da draußen noch irgendetwas anderes gab als Tod und Leid.

Und dann… kam die eine Nacht…

Draco weckte mich und deutete mir mit einem Kopfnicken mich zurückzuziehen. Sie kamen wieder. Doch diesmal war Lucius bei ihnen. Ich konnte das panische Aufflackern in Dracos Augen sehen, spürte das bekannte Brennen des Zorns in meinem Herzen so deutlich wie lange nicht mehr.

Bei den ersten Todessern schwieg Draco, egal wie hart sie ihn schlugen, egal wie brutal sie in ihn stießen.

Dann kam Lucius auf ihn zu, ich sah, wie er versuchte wegzukriechen. In dieser Sekunde schaltete ich ab, ich merkte nicht mal, wie ich langsam auf die Füße kam, den Blick starr auf Lucius gerichtet. Etwas wie Abscheu lag in seinen arroganten Zügen. Abscheu gegen den Menschen, der Leben für mich bedeutete. Mein Zorn steigerte sich in rasende Wut, eine schwarze Kaskade der Energie, die meinen Körper zu sprengen drohte.

Erneut bebte die Erde.

„Bitte… Vater…" Es war das erste Mal, dass ich Draco wimmern hörte… und es sollte das einzige Mal bleiben…

„Nenn mich nicht Vater du Abschaum!" schrie Lucius wie von Sinnen, Speicheltropfen benetzen mein Gesicht als ich vor Draco trat.

„Rühr. Ihn. Nicht. An!"

Lucius schien einen Moment verdutzt, ein weiterer Erdstoß ließ ihn leicht schwanken. Dann lachte er.

„Was ist, Potter! Hast du dir dieses Stück Dreck als kleine Schlampe genommen? Sieh an… hat es dir gefallen dabei zuzusehen wie sie ihn gefickt haben? Ich wette…"

An das, was dann geschah habe ich keinerlei Erinnerung. Alles, woran ich mich erinnere ist diese unglaubliche Wut, die in meinen Adern kochte, der Wunsch diesen Mann vor mir zu töten war übermächtiger als irgendetwas sonst.

Draco erzählte mir später, dass die Erde bebte als eine Welle purer Energie aus mir herausschoss, Gesteinsbrocken regneten auf uns hinunter, überall schrieen die Verdammten Askabans.

Und in das Geschrei der Gefangenen mischte sich die Todesschreie der Todesser… pure Energie, von meinem Hass genährt, verdampfte ihnen das Fleisch an den Knochen, ließ nichts weiter als ein Haufen poröser Knochen zurück. Ich zertrat Lucius Schädel bevor ich in Ohnmacht fiel.

Ende Part I

Tbc…


	3. Part II bist du mein Leuchtfeuer

So, nach viel zu langer Wartezeit – ich weiß und schäme mich – hier nun Part II und zu Eurer Beruhigung kann ich sagen, auch Part III ist schon so gut wie fertig g.

Bevor es losgeht, möchte ich euch noch einmal für Eure Geduld bedanken! Special thanks goes to: **LittleWhisper, Tigermieze, Night of shadows und burningangel84!**

So, genug Lobhudelei, weiter geht's mit Part II. Viel Spaß!

Eure Cassie

Part II

the motto was just a lie

it says home is where your heart is

but what a shame

cause everyone's heart doesn't beat the same

we're beating out of time

city of the dead

at the end of another lost highway

signs misleading to nowhere – city of the damned

**lost children with dirty faces today**

**no one really seems to care**

(green day: City of the damned)

… **bist du mein Leuchtfeuer…**

Bis heute weiß ich nicht, wie Harry es schaffte, uns alle zu befreien. Es ging alles so wahnsinnig schnell, dass es mir noch immer schwer fällt, mich an den genauen Hergang zu erinnern.

Eben noch stand mein Vater über mir, dann war Harry plötzlich da. Ich hörte seine Stimme… doch die Bedeutung seiner Worte verstand ich nicht. Alles, was ich in diesem Moment denken konnte war, dass mein Vater ihn töten würde. Er würde ihn umbringen dafür, dass er sich hier vor mich stellte.

Ich verstand nicht, warum ausgerechnet Harry Potter sein Leben für mich riskierte, für mich… hätte ich Zeit gehabt, hätte ich vermutlich über die Absurdität dieser Situation lachen können. Trotz allem… Doch diese Zeit hatte ich nicht. Die Erde bebte, wie ein großes Tier wand sie sich unter mir…

Feiner Staub rieselte mir in die Augen, ließ mich blinzeln und husten. Die ersten Steine fielen von der Decke. Einer von ihnen erwischte mich an der Schulter. Ich merkte es nicht. Alles, was ich überhaupt noch sehen konnte, war Harrys Rücken, eingehüllt in meinen Mantel… Dann, Merlin, ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich das wirklich gesehen habe…schoss ein grünes Licht… nein… eine grüne Energiewelle aus Harry heraus. Ich kann nicht einmal sagen woher sie kam, irgendwie schien Harrys ganzer Körper nur noch aus dieser grünen Energiewolke zu bestehen. Ich schloss die Augen, als das Licht mich zu sehr blendete… hörte Schreie… schmeckte noch mehr Staub auf meinen Lippen… und dann war es still.

Noch immer bebte die Erde, doch selbst das schien keinen Laut zu verursachen. Verwirrt blinzelte ich durch den Staub, sah die Todesser wie überdimensionale Spielfiguren in sich zusammensackten.

Ein einzelnes Geräusch zerriss die Stille. Harry zertrat den Schädel meines Vaters. Es musste mein Vater gewesen sein, denn dieses Häufchen Asche war mir am nächsten. Dann krachte Harry neben mir auf den Boden.

Ich war mir sicher, dass er tot war. Wie sehr ich ihn in diesem Moment gehasst habe. Dieser Idiot! Mein Vater hätte mich nicht getötet. Nein, das einzige, woran er Interesse hatte, war mich leiden zu sehen. Gebrochen hatte er mich schon lange, was hätte es also für einen Unterschied gemacht, wenn er mich ein weiteres Mal demütigte? Ich hätte es schon überstanden… wie ich die anderen Male auch überstanden hatte… irgendwie… ich… ich war es doch nicht wert, dass er sich für mich opferte… oh Merlin steh mir bei!

Dieser dämliche Gryffindor, er wusste nie, wann es für ihn besser wäre sich aus etwas herauszuhalten. Erstaunlicherweise kann ich noch heute meine Wut in jenem Moment spüren. Ich war tatsächlich unglaublich wütend auf Harry, weil er es gewagt hatte sich für mich einzusetzen! Wie konnte er es wagen mich zu retten? Natürlich weiß ich, wie absurd das klingen mag… doch… in jenem Moment… ich konnte sein blasses Gesicht durch den Staub kaum erkennen… in jenem Moment war ich einfach fassungslos darüber, dass er sein Leben verschwendet hatte um mich zu retten.

Ich ignorierte den rasenden Schmerz in meinem Körper, wie ich es immer getan hatte. Körperliche Schmerzen waren nicht mehr als eine Willenssache. Doch Harry so leblos vor mir liegen zu sehen, war mehr als ich ertragen konnte.

Aber Harry war nicht tot.

Ich konnte seinen flachen Atem spüren, als ich ihn unbeholfen in die Arme zog. Meine Wut verschwand so plötzlich, wie sie gekommen war und machte einem anderen Gefühl Platz, welches ich nicht benennen konnte… ich brauchte lange um es als Erleichterung zu erkennen.

Das war es, was der Krieg aus vielen von uns gemacht hatte. Emotionale Krüppel, die zu viel mehr als irgendwie weiterzuleben nicht im Stande waren.

Zum ersten Mal seit langem weinte ich wieder. Zumindest glaube ich, dass ich geweint habe. Der Dreck auf meiner Haut verhinderte, dass ich die Tränen hätte spüren können. Doch was hätte das kraftlose Schluchzen, welches uns beide, Harry und mich, zum erbeben brachte sonst sein sollen??

Wir brauchten Stunden um zu realisieren, was geschehen war. Das Erdbeben ließ genauso plötzlich nach, wie es gekommen war. Zurück blieb die uns bekannte Stille Askabans, nur gelegentlich unterbrochen von entfernten Stimmen…. Irgendwo in den Gängen hallten Rufe…, zu weit weg, um verstehen zu können, was die Stimmen sagten.

Himmel, wenn ich heute darüber nachdenke, frage ich mich, wie ich so blind sein konnte. Ich hockte stundenlang auf dem Boden mit Harry in den Armen und bemerkte es nicht einmal!

Wieder war es die besserwisserische Hermine, die ihrem alten Ruf gerecht wurde. Sie war es, die bemerkte, dass es keine magische Verriegelung mehr an den Gitterstäben gab. Sie war es auch, die sich als erste aus ihrem Verlies traute. Ich erkannte sie nur an ihren wilden Haaren wieder, als sie sich mir weinend um den Hals warf. Mir, nicht Harry! Eine Erklärung dafür habe ich bis heute nicht bekommen… eigentlich brauche ich auch keine… ich ließ die Umarmung über mich ergehen. Es löste nichts in mir aus… ich war einfach zu fertig um noch irgendetwas fühlen zu können.

Als Harry erwachte, war er erschöpft, mehr nicht. Er hatte keine Erinnerung mehr daran, was geschehen war. Ich konnte die Wut in seiner Stimme hören, als er sagte, das letzte, woran er sich erinnerte wäre Lucius, wie er auf mich zuging. Himmel, ich begreife bis heute nicht, wieso ausgerechnet ich es war, der ihn zu seiner alten Kraft zurückfinden ließ. Nicht, dass Harry es mittlerweile nicht ungefähr tausend Mal versucht hat es mir zu erklären…

Nun ja, wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen, fand Harry ebenfalls in seine alte Rolle zurück. Während Hermine und ich uns nur langsam aus dem Verlies auf den Gang tasteten, hastete Harry zu den Verliesen neben uns. Er brachte denjenigen, die bisher noch nicht zu jenen namenlosen Geistern Askabans geworden waren, die frohe Nachricht. Seine Stimme war rau, es klang so gar nicht nach dem Harry Potter, den ich aus Hogwarts kannte, als er immer wieder rief: Wir sind frei! Wir sind frei! Kommt raus! Wir sind frei!

Ich hörte seine Worte. Ich stand vor dem offenen Verlies und doch begriff ich nicht, was er da immer wieder schrie. Wir sind frei! Freiheit? Ein Wort, an dessen Bedeutung ich mich kaum erinnern konnte. Wusste ich überhaupt, wie echte Freiheit war?

Mein ganzes Leben lang war ich niemals wirklich frei gewesen. Immer hatte die herrschende Hand meines Vaters wie ein Damoklesschwert über mir geschwebt. Freiheit… ein Wort ohne jede Bedeutung für mich…

Den zerzausten Gestalten, die nur zögernd und ängstlich aus ihren Verliesen krochen, schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Wo blieb der große Jubel über unsere wiedergewonnenen Freiheit? Wo die große Wiedersehensfreude mit alten Bekannten und Freunden? Da war nichts… nichts außer einem bedeutungslosen Wort. Freiheit…

Einzig Hermine ließ einen trockenen Schluchzer hören, als sie unter den erdigen Gestalten Ron Weasley ausmachte. Emotionslos beobachtete ich, wie sie sich an den Händen fassten, zögernd, beinahe vorsichtig, als hätten sie Angst, der andere wäre nur ein Trugbild und würde sich bei einer falschen Bewegung in Luft auflösen…

Auch ich erkannte einige ehemalige Mitschüler aus Hogwarts wieder. Oder glaubte es zumindest, die ausgemergelten Gestalten mit ihren dreckigen Gesichtern und schmutzigen Lumpen sahen irgendwie alle gleich aus. Ich wusste, dass es mir nicht anders ging… auch ich war einer jener dürren Staubmenschen… zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hatte ich das Gefühl irgendwo dazuzugehören…

Diese demütigende Erkenntnis ließ mich den Kopf senken. Nein, selbst jetzt gehörte ich nicht wirklich dazu… all jene, die sich nun langsam an mir vorbei in Richtung des vermuteten Ausgangs drängten, hatten auf der Seite Harrys gekämpft. Ich nicht. Ich war keiner von ihnen und würde es auch niemals sein. Das einzige, was uns für einen kurzen Moment verband war, dass wir alle die Hölle von Askaban irgendwie überlebt hatten.

Harry, der Held der Zaubererwelt, wieder einmal, führte uns aus den Verliesen Askabans heraus. Es schien eine halbe Ewigkeit zu dauern, wie wir mit letzter Kraft durch die dunklen Gänge krochen.

Weiteren Todessern begegneten wir nicht. Dass sie geflohen waren, kaum dass das Gerücht die Runde machte, dass Harry Lucius getötet hatte, konnten wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht ahnen. Und selbst wenn, mir jedenfalls wäre es egal wie nur irgendwas gewesen. Ich wollte nur raus aus den modrigen Verliesen, raus aus den feuchten dreckigen Gängen… weg von der ewigen Dunkelheit, dem Gestank, den Leichen… fort von mir…

Es war ein düsterer Tag. Nebelschwaden machten den Himmel diesig und die Luft dick. Trotz allem schmerzten meine Augen von der plötzlichen Helligkeit und die Luft… noch nie hatte sie so gut geschmeckt. Soweit ich mich erinnere, habe ich tatsächlich kurz die Augen geschlossen, nur um diese wunderbare Luft genießen zu können…

Ein Moment ist mir besonders im Gedächtnis geblieben.

Jener kurze Augenblick, als Harry und ich uns zum ersten Mal wirklich ansahen. Mir war niemals aufgefallen, wie intensiv grün seine Augen waren, ein fast schon unnatürliches Grün… Er musterte mich einige Sekunden, eine Welle der Schuld stieg in mir auf und ich senkte abermals den Blick. Askaban war eine Welt in der wir uns hatten Halt geben können, doch hier oben, in der Realität waren wir noch immer Feinde.

Dachte ich. Und einige der Anderen auch, denn von überall trafen mich misstrauische, hasserfüllte Blicke. Wie hätte ich es ihnen verdenken können? Ich trug das Zeichen des Feindes auf meinem Arm und niemand hatte je erfahren, warum ich vor meinem Vater geflohen war… oder dass ich nicht war wie er…

Harry jedoch trat ohne zu zögern auf mich zu. Seine Augen weiteten sich und ich dachte, es wäre der Schock zu erkennen, wer ich wirklich war. Dass es wirklich ich gewesen war, den er dort unten im Arm gehalten hatte…, dass wirklich ich es gewesen war, mit dem er sich den Mantel in den Nächten geteilt hatte…

Was ich erwartet hatte? Nun, das kann ich wirklich nicht beantworten. Vielleicht, dass er auf mich losging, mir vorwarf, dass der Krieg, Askaban… alles meine Schuld sei… dass ich ein Verräter sei… dass…

Doch auch hier irrte ich mich. Harry zog meinen Umhang aus und legte ihn mir um die Schultern. Ich war nicht zu viel mehr fähig als ihn fassungslos anzustarren. Er wischte mir fast vorsichtig irgendeinen Dreck von den Lippen, ich zuckte unter seiner Berührung zusammen, als hätte er mich geschlagen. Was… ich begriff einfach nicht, was er da tat… er stand nun einfach nur da, schaute sich um, sah jedem einzelnen der Überlebenden ins Gesicht und erst, als er wieder bei mir angelangt war, ließ er die Hand sinken…

„Wir sollten hier verschwinden…" sagte Hermine an meiner Seite und ihr widersprach niemand.

Tagelang suchten wir einen Weg zurück. Zurück? Merlin, ich wusste nicht einmal, wohin ich zurück sollte. Es gab für mich nichts mehr, zu dem ich zurückwollte oder zurückkonnte. Harry war der eigentliche Grund, warum ich überhaupt noch einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte.

Wir mussten eine ziemlich merkwürdige Prozession abgegeben haben, wie wir uns mit letzter Kraft durch die Botanik schleppten. Sicher, dass Askaban abseits lag, hatten wir alle schon immer gewusst… doch außer uns schien es selbst in der Umgebung dieses verfluchten Ortes kein Leben zu geben.

Wir sahen keine Vögel… hörten kein Geraschel von Tieren im Unterholz… nicht einmal eine Fliege kreuzte unseren stummen Weg. Wir waren nicht viele, 17 glaube ich, als wir von Askaban aufbrachen. Alle waren am Ende ihrer Kraft… schon so lange… von den einstigen adretten Hogwartsschülern waren nur noch staubverschmierte gebeugte Greise übrig. Unsere Körper mochten noch jung an Jahren sein, unsere Seelen waren es nicht.

Wir verloren zwei unserer… wie soll ich sie nennen… Mitgefangenen? Mitflüchtlinge? Schicksalsgenossen? Nach all dieser Zeit habe ich noch immer keine Formulierung für jene erbarmungswürdigen Gestalten gefunden, die nach einer kurzen Rast einfach nicht mehr aufstanden. Obwohl sie es in die Freiheit geschafft hatten, Askaban hatte sie zurückgeholt.

Eigentlich hatte keiner von uns mehr die Kraft sie zu begraben, einzig der Horror der Erinnerung daran, was mit den Toten in Askaban geschehen war, brachte uns dazu ihre Leichen mit Ästen und Steinen zu bedecken. Ein letzter Kraftakt… ein letztes verzweifeltes Aufbäumen gegen die Grausamkeit der letzten Monate.

Es mochten zwei weitere Tage vergangen sein, ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht waren es auch zwei Wochen… Niemand sprach viel, wir brauchten unsere letzte Kraft zum Atmen. Ich erschrak beinahe, als Harry neben mir plötzlich sagte: „Es sind so wenige." Ich konnte nur nicken. Er hatte Recht.

Natürlich hatten wir nie gewusst, wie viele in Askaban eingesperrt worden waren… die Erkenntnis, dass es aber vor allem unsere Generation war, die 6. und 7 Jahrgangsstufe aus Hogwarts, kam mir erst sehr viel später. Mein Vater hatte sich offensichtlich genug vor uns jungen Zauberern gefürchtet, um uns ein für allemal von der Bildfläche verschwinden zu lassen.

Später wurde ich einige Male gefragt, warum mein Vater uns nicht einfach alle tötete. Ich gab jedes Mal vor es nicht zu wissen. Es war eine Lüge. Ich wusste es nur zu genau. Die Vorstellung, wie wir langsam in Askaban vor uns hinvegetierten, dürfte ihm einige Freude bereitet haben. In mancher Hinsicht war mein Vater grausamer als Voldemort es jemals hätte sein können.

Doch wie Voldemort zuvor, so hatte auch mein Vater Harrys Kraft unterschätzt. Genau genommen hatten alle Harrys Kraft unterschätzt… außer vielleicht Dumbledore… denn er war es schließlich gewesen, der Harry immer wieder die nötige Sicherheit gab in seine Fähigkeiten zu vertrauen. Wie oft hatte ich Snape darüber lamentieren hören, dass Harry seine größte Gabe endlich nutzen sollte? Wie oft hatte ich mich gefragt, was wohl seine größte Gabe sei, denn darüber schwiegen sowohl Dumbledore als auch Snape sich aus. Und wie oft fragte ich mich, ob Dumbledore, dieser alte Zausel, wirklich Recht haben könnte… der alte Mann hatte Recht behalten… wie sehr er Recht behalten hatte, sollte ich später noch am eigenen Leib erfahren.

Ein Späher des Ordens entdeckte uns schließlich, während wir an einem kleinen Bach rasteten, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen.

Ich wusch mir das Gesicht. Eine einfache Geste, die ich in einem früheren Leben nebenbei erledigte, ohne mir meines Handelns überhaupt bewusst zu sein. Doch nun.., wie wunderbar kühl sich das Wasser anfühlte, als es meine Haut benetzte, meine Kehle hinunter rann. Himmel, ich bildete mir sogar ein, ich könnte es riechen… frisch… vielleicht ein bisschen erdig… und irgendwie… ja… lebendig. Das war es, woran ich mich noch genau erinnern kann. Während ich mir einen weiteren Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht schöpfte dachte ich, es riecht nach Leben.

Die Späher waren furchtbar erschrocken, als sie uns am Wasser entdeckten. Ich würde noch heute meine Seele dafür verwetten, dass sie uns nicht hatten finden wollen. Sie waren so… fassungslos und irgendwie hilflos, dass sie einem schon beinahe leid tun konnten.

Trotz der Beteuerungen des eilig herbeigerufenen Rettungskommandos wagte ich daher auch nicht zu hoffen, dass wir es diesmal geschafft haben sollten, dass der Krieg auch für uns endlich vorbei sein sollte. Was soll ich sagen? Ich sollte Recht behalten. Der Krieg verfolgt jeden einzelnen von uns bis heute. Einige lernten damit zu leben, mit den Alpträumen, den Neurosen, den Panikattacken. Andere nicht.

Ein wahrer Realitätsschock traf uns alle, als der Orden uns schließlich einsammelte und nach St. Mungos verfrachtete. Schon auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus wurden wir mit einer wahren Flut von Fragen überhäuft und ernteten nur verständnislose Blicke, als wir uns wie in die Enge getriebene Lämmer aneinanderklammerten und eigentlich niemand auch nur ein Wort herausbekam.

Zurück in der Zivilisation kam es mir immer weniger real vor. Merlin, es sah aus, als hätte es nie einen Krieg gegeben. In den Monaten, die wir in den Verliesen Askabans verbracht hatten, hatte mein Vater die Zaubererwelt wieder aufbauen lassen. Niemand hatte unter der Hand meines Vaters behaupten können, frei zu sein, doch immerhin waren sie am Leben und blieben es auch, solange sie ihm nach dem Mund redeten.

Sie steckten uns in sterile Krankenhauszimmer, gaben uns Kleidung und Essen, versorgten unsere Wunden und ließen uns alleine.

Die Zaubererwelt hatte ihre Kinder, die für sie in den Krieg gezogen waren längst vergessen. Und so sollten wir auch außerhalb Askabans das bleiben, was wir in den Verliesen waren. Verdammte des Vergessens…

Ich bekam ein Einzelzimmer.

Natürlich.

Eine Vorzugsbehandlung, die ich früher als selbstverständlich angesehen hatte. Ebenso wie den teuren Pyjama auf meinem Bett. Oder den neuen Zauberstab auf dem Fensterbrett. Selbst eine neue Eule hatten sie mir ins Zimmer gestellt. Ein hübsches Tier, mit hellgrauem Gefieder und faszinierend hellen Augen. Ich befreite sie und schmiss den Käfig aus dem Fenster. Ich hatte genug Gitter für den Rest meines Lebens gesehen.

Der Vogel war überraschend zutraulich und hockte sich klappernd auf meine Stuhllehne. Das Gefieder fühlte sich weich unter meinen Fingern an, ich hatte schon vergessen, dass es noch etwas anderes gab als harten Stein oder den klammen Stoff meines Umhanges. So saß ich, streichelte die Eule, bis die Nacht hereinbrach und versuchte mir einzureden, dass ich nun das Schlimmste überstanden hätte. Ich war nicht sehr überzeugend.

Ich legte mich in das Bett, natürlich keines dieser unbequemen Krankenhausbetten und wusste doch, dass ich nicht würde schlafen können. Die Federdecke erdrückte mich fast und das Kissen nahm mir die Luft zum Atmen. Unruhig lag ich dort, starrte mit offenen Augen in die Dunkelheit und hörte meinem eigenen rasenden Herzschlag zu.

Gegen Mitternacht hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe umherzuschleichen, eine zeternde Krankenschwester war nichts mehr, was mich beeindrucken konnte. Im Hinausgehen aus dem Zimmer fiel mein Blick auf meinen Umhang. Pflichtschuldigst hatten sie ihn gesäubert, das verblasste Zeichen Voldemorts konnte man nur noch erahnen. Ohne lange zu überlegen griff ich danach. Die Tür fiel sacht hinter mir ins Schloss.

Ich brauchte nicht lange um Harrys Zimmer zu finden, Blumen stapelten sich schon vor der Tür. Am nächsten Morgen sagte er mir, dass er sie in der Nacht nach draußen verfrachtet hatte, weil er den Geruch nicht hatte ertragen können.

Er war wach, als ich leise ins Zimmer schlich.

Im Bett neben ihm lag Ron.

Natürlich.

Harry sah beinahe erleichtert aus, als er mich erkannte. Ohne ein Wort schmiss er seine Bettdecke auf den sterilen Fußboden und machte mir Platz. Ich kletterte hinter ihn ins Bett, wir wickelten uns in meinen Umhang und schmiegten uns aneinander. Kaum dass ich seinen warmen Atem im Nacken spürte, beruhigte sich mein Herzschlag. Ich würde wohl doch noch schlafen können.

Sowohl die Medihexe, als auch Ron, traf am nächsten Morgen fast der Schlag, als sie uns zusammen im Bett fanden. Harry meinte, er hätte selten so entgeisterte Gesichter gesehen. Manchmal zieht er Ron auch heute noch damit auf. Ich bekam von dem Tumult nichts mit, denn um diese Zeit war es Harry, der Wache hielt.

Eine Angewohnheit, die wir uns übrigens lange nicht hatten abgewöhnen können, aber was machte das schon? Wir waren am Leben, wen interessierte es da schon, dass wir nur abwechselnd schliefen und unser Haus ein Sicherheitssystem beherbergte, welches selbst den Geheimdienst vor Neid erblassen ließ…

In St. Mungos verbrachten wir nur einige Tage. Alle, die wir Askaban überlebt hatten, hielten es in dieser sterilen, unpersönlichen Umgebung nicht lange aus. St. Mungos war für uns nur eine reinlichere Version von Askaban.

Hermine ging mit Ron in den Fuchsbau, ich kann nicht sagen, dass das irgendjemanden überrascht hätte. Die übrigen kehrten zu ihren Familien oder den wenigen Verwandten zurück, die ihnen geblieben waren.

Und Harry und ich?

Nun, wir waren es wohl, die für die Überraschungen zuständig waren. Uns beiden war schon seit der ersten Nacht in St. Mungos klar, dass wir uns nicht trennen würden. Ich denke nicht, dass es zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon bewusst etwas mit empfundener Zuneigung zu tun hatte… wir waren schlicht die Einzigen, die keine Familie hatten, zu der sie heimkehren konnten und wir hatten auch kein Haus in dem wir hätten wohnen können.

Nach Hogwarts wollten wir beide nicht. Malfoy Manor war so indiskutabel, dass wir noch nicht einmal darüber sprachen und das Haus von Harrys Paten? Auch dort würde uns die Erinnerung zu schnell einholen.

So taten wir das Einzige, was uns richtig erschien und tauchten in ein kleines Apartment in Muggellondon ab.

Himmel, mir ging mein Allerwertester wirklich auf Grundeis! Einerseits wollte ich so schnell und so weit weg von St. Mungos wie es ging. Andererseits… was kannte ich denn schon von dem Leben? Meine Kindheit verbrachte ich in einer irrealen Welt zwischen verwöhnt und geprügelt werden. Hogwarts war die beste Zeit meines Lebens… das einzige, was ich manchmal wirklich dort vermisste war meine Mutter.

Manchmal vermisste ich sie. Aber meistens war ich einfach nur froh, dass ich ihre stille Leidensmiene nicht ertragen musste. Trotz der Strafen meines Vaters war ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt doch nur ein naives Kind. Merlin, mir wird schlecht, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich wirklich einmal so werden wollte wie mein Vater… doch dann… nun ja… dann kam jene Nacht, in der ich mit Snape verschwand… seit jener Nacht war ich kein Kind mehr!

Im Nachhinein gesehen, war es jedenfalls das Beste, was Harry und ich hatten machen können. Harry war es gewohnt nicht zaubern zu können, ich jedoch nicht. Es lenkte uns einige Wochen ab, in denen Harry mit einer Engelsgeduld versuchte mir beizubringen, wie die Welt der Muggel funktionierte.

Eventuell lag es an meiner eingebleuten Erziehung, dass alles, was mit Muggeln zu tun hatte schlecht sein müsste, wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, muss ich zugeben, dass ich wohl einfach zwei linke Hände hatte. Jedenfalls brauchte ich ungefähr 50 Versuche bis unsere Klamotten nicht entweder total verfärbt oder eingelaufen waren, wenn ich mit Waschen dran war.

Ebenso, wie ich felsenfest davon überzeugt war, dass in der Spülmaschine irgendwo ein Hauself sitzen musste, der das Geschirr abwusch. In einer meiner schlaflosen Nächte zerlegte ich das verflixte Ding um Harry endlich den Hauselfen präsentieren zu können.

Nun ja, ich denke, wenn jemand anders als Harry mich am nächsten Morgen in einem Berg technischer Einzelteile gefunden hätte, wäre das eine ziemlich demütigende Angelegenheit geworden.

Harry fragte nur, ob ich den Hauselfen entlassen hätte, wenn ich schon seine Arbeitsstelle zerlegte. Er versuchte wirklich ernst zu bleiben, das musste ich ihm zugute halten. Schlussendlich hockten wir beide zwischen diversen Blechteilen und hielten uns die Bäuche vor Lachen.

Es war ein so ungewohntes Geräusch, dass wir nach den ersten Lachern verstummten und uns schon fast verwundert ansahen. Lachen… in all der zurückliegenden Zeit war mir nie bewusst geworden, wie sehr ich ein so einfaches, so simples Gefühl vermisst hatte. Harry war der erste, der wieder in Gelächter ausbrach. Es war ziemlich ansteckend ihn lachen zu sehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es jemals so genossen habe zu lachen, mir tat der Bauch nach einer Weile weh, Tränen rannen mir die Wangen hinunter und ich war nahe an einem Erstickungstod. Bis zu diesem Augenblick hat sich niemals irgendetwas dermaßen gut angefühlt. Es war einer jener Momente, in denen wir für ein paar kostbare Minuten vergessen konnten wer wir waren und was mit uns geschehen war.

Schnell stellten wir jedoch fest, dass sich etwas Entscheidendes nicht geändert hatte. Die Tage waren nicht das Problem. Es waren die Nächte. Dieselben ewigen, dunklen Nächte wie in Askaban. Gefüllt mit demselben unaussprechlichen Schrecken hinter geschlossenen Augen.

Tagsüber konnten wir uns gut beschäftigen. Der Orden, das Ministerium ließen uns in den ersten Wochen in Ruhe. Eine Zeit, die wir auch brauchten um wieder einigermaßen zu Kräften zu kommen. Man brachte uns einige unserer alten Klamotten, damit wir uns heimischer fühlen sollten. Was für ein Blödsinn. Als ob ein Haufen alter Kleider irgendetwas zum Vergessen des Krieges beitragen könnte.

Harry weigerte sich von Anfang an, seine alten Sachen auch nur anzurühren. Sie landeten alle in einem Sack für die Kleiderspende.

Nun, ich verstand ihn nicht. Immerhin hatten meine Sachen einen Haufen Galleonen gekostet, warum sollte ich das wegschmeißen? Nach der zweiten Jeans, die mir von den Hüften rutschte, landeten meine Sachen in einem weiteren Sack. Einige bedürftige Muggel würde Freude an den sauteuren Sachen haben…

Wie gesagt, die Tage waren nicht das Problem.

Es waren die Nächte.

Wie in Askaban, so waren auch hier die Nächte am schwersten zu ertragen.

Unzählige Male wachte ich auf, weil ich meinte Schritte zu hören, lag zitternd in der Dunkelheit und fragte mich, wie ich ein weiteres Mal überstehen sollte, wie ich diesmal den Ekel, die Scham, die Angst und die Verlorenheit ertragen sollte… wie ich weiterleben sollte…

Doch die Todesser kamen nicht wieder.

Mindestens ebenso oft wachte ich auf, weil Harry im Schlaf schrie. Es machte mich wahnsinnig ihn so zu sehen, die Augen fest zusammengepresst kämpfte er gegen mich, wenn ich versuchte ihn festzuhalten. Mehr als einmal verpasste er mir einen blauen Fleck, wenn ich es nicht schaffte, mich rechtzeitig vor seinen unkontrollierten Bewegungen in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Egal wie oft ich fragte, er wollte mir nie sagen, was genau er in seinen Träumen sah. Ich verstand ihn. Manche Dämonen blieben besser verschwiegen, bis man die Kraft hatte, sie ans Tageslicht kommen zu lassen.

Weniger geduldig als das Ministerium oder der Orden war die Presse. Irgendwie hatten sie es geschafft uns in Muggellondon aufzuspüren. Einige Tage waren wir einer wahren Belagerung ausgesetzt.

Bis zu jenem Moment, als ich die Menschentraube vor unserer Tür gewahr wurde, dachte ich eigentlich, dass ich meine Zeit in Askaban schon irgendwann würde verdrängen können. Die Schlafstörungen, die Alpträume, sie alle würden mit der Zeit verschwinden.

Doch die Stimmen, die die Fragen selbst durch geschlossenen Fenster und Türen zu uns hineinschrieen belehrten mich eines besseren. Harry sah den Zusammenbruch wohl schon kommen, bevor ich mich als heulendes Elend im Badezimmer einzuschließen versuchte, der einzige Raum in diesem Apartment, der kein Fenster besaß. In meiner Panik bemerkte ich zuerst gar nicht, dass der Türschlüssel verschwunden war und verkroch mich in die hinterste Ecke, zerrte mir meinen Todesserumhang über den Kopf. Ein absurder Versuch die Welt um mich auszublenden. Es hatte nie funktioniert. Nicht in Askaban und nicht in diesem Badezimmer. Trotz allem war es eine vertraute Reaktion… Ich wehrte mich verzweifelt gegen Harry, als er versuchte mich in die Arme zu ziehen, ich stieß ihn weg, versuchte mich noch mehr in die Ecke zu drängen… er sagte mir später, dass es ihm fast das Herz gebrochen hätte, als ich mich mit dieser stummen Verzweiflung gegen ihn gewehrt hatte.

Das war einer der Unterschiede, wie wir unser Leid ertrugen. Harry schrie in seinen Träumen. Ich schwieg.

Mein Schweigen war ein Überbleibsel der Unterrichtsstunden bei meinem Vater. Er hatte mir mehr als einmal schmerzhaft klargemacht, dass ich meinen Mund zu halten hatte, egal, was er mir antat. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass er weniger hart zugeschlagen hätte, wenn ich mir die Hand blutig biss, um ja keinen Laut des Schmerzes über die Lippen zu bringen. Aber ich wollte mir auch nicht vorstellen, was er mit mir gemacht hätte, wenn ich ihm nicht gehorchte.

Zu oft hatte ich die Schreie meiner Mutter gehört. Sie hatte es nie geschafft den Schmerz still zu ertragen. Und dafür ließ das Monster, was sich mein Vater nannte, sie immer wieder büßen. So war es auch in jener Nacht, die mir klarmachte, dass ich nicht war wie er.

Er hatte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken eine ganze Familie umgebracht, weil er ihr Haus als unser Nachtlager erkoren hatte. Noch heute sehe ich das angstverzerrte Gesicht des kleinen blonden Jungen vor mir, der mich so sehr an mich selbst erinnerte. Vater ignorierte das Gebettel der Mutter, das Geschrei der Kinder… sie alle starben recht schnell. Trotzdem lag in der Totenmaske des Jungen ein Entsetzen, das mich nie wieder losließ. Sein letzter Blick aus den kleinen verweinten Augen galt mir. Ich konnte den stummen Hilfeschrei darin sehen, selbst als das Avada Kedavra ihn längst hatte von den Füßen gerissen hatte. Es war beileibe nicht das erste Kind, welches mein Vater auf dem Gewissen hatte und mit Sicherheit auch nicht das letzte. Doch mit dem Tod dieses kleinen Jungen zerbrach etwas in mir, von dem ich mir nicht einmal bewusst gewesen war, dass ich es noch besaß. Ein Rest Unschuld ebenso dahingerafft wie dieser kleine Junge… wie ich… und mir war klar, dass ich mit dieser Schuld nicht würde leben können!

Anders als alle vermuten war es nicht mein Vater, der meine Mutter in jener Nacht tötete.

Ich war es.

Ich war es, der ihre Schreie nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Ich war es, der das Geräusch der Schläge, mit denen mein Vater sie malträtierte nicht mehr hören wollte. Es war das letzte Mal, dass ich das Avada Kedavra über die Lippen brachte. Und ich hatte es mir niemals zuvor so sehr gewünscht.

Bis auf Harry weiß bis heute niemand davon. Es ist kein Zeuge mehr da, der mein Geheimnis hätte ausplaudern können und Harry würde eher sterben, als auch nur ein Wort darüber verlauten zu lassen.

Mein Vater hatte mich unterschätzt. Wohl nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, denn immerhin war ich noch hier, während er – wie ich hoffte – in den tiefsten Tiefen des Fegefeuers schmorte.

Seinen Blick, als der Körper meiner Mutter plötzlich leblos unter ihm zusammenbrach, werde ich nie vergessen können. Er schaute sich um, suchte nach demjenigen, der ihm sein liebstes Spielzeug zerbrochen hatte. Er fand den Schuldigen in mir. Ich stand in der Tür, den Zauberstab noch immer erhoben und mit Tränen in den Augen, wusste nicht, wen ich da eigentlich vor mir sah… den leblosen Körper des kleinen Jungen… mich selbst… meine Unschuld… meine tote Mutter?

Bevor er reagieren konnte, hetzte ich ihm den Crucio auf den Hals und rannte davon. Wieso ich ihn nicht getötet habe? Ich weiß es nicht. Wie oft habe ich mich das an jedem einzelnen Tag meiner folgenden Flucht gefragt? Wie oft hatte ich mich verflucht, dass ich die Zaubererschaft nicht von dieser Geißel erlöste, als ich die Möglichkeit dazu hatte.

Selbst Harry frage ich das immer wieder. Das einzige, was er mir eben so oft sagt ist, dass ich auch nur ein Mensch sei. Und anders als Lucius ein Mensch mit Gefühlen. Ich hatte meine Mutter erlöst, keiner konnte von mir erwarten, dass ich es schaffte auch ihn zu töten. An manchen Tagen trösten mich seine Worte. An manchen nicht.

Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter hatte ich nichts mehr, was mich dazu bringen konnte, das Grauen im Kreise der Todesser weiter zu ertragen. Mein Cruciatus musste tatsächlich stärker gewesen sein, als ich selbst vermutete, denn er verschaffte mir einen ordentlichen Vorsprung.

Mir war klar, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit wäre, bis mein Vater mich fand. Dennoch war ich entschlossen, so lange zu kämpfen bis ich einfach umfallen würde. Das war ich meiner Mutter schuldig. Und ebenso all den vielen Menschen, die durch die Hand meines Vaters gestorben waren. Ich würde nicht genug leiden können, um meine Schuld diesen unschuldigen Menschen gegenüber abtragen zu können.

Ich hielt länger durch, als sowohl mein Vater, als auch ich vermutet hätten. Wochenlang hetzten seine Truppen mich durch die Wälder… dann und wann schaffte ich es mir soviel Zeit zu erkämpfen um einige Stunden in irgendeinem Loch zu schlafen. Ich machte mir keine Illusionen. Ich wusste, wenn mein Vater mich fand, würde ich leiden. Der schnelle Tod war nie Vaters Favorit. Er ließ seine Opfer gerne leiden, damit sie ihre Taten bereuen und so ihre Seele läutern könnten. Was für ein Schwachsinn. Die bittere Wahrheit ist, dass es ihn erregte Menschen leiden zu sehen. Er zog eine widerliche Befriedigung daraus, wenn ihm jemand zu Füßen lag und um sein Leben bettelte. Selbst Voldemort war in dieser Hinsicht menschlicher als mein Vater. Der Lord richtete schnell und sauber hin.

Nach den Strapazen dieser wochenlangen Hetzjagd kam tatsächlich der Tag, an dem ich einfach nicht mehr weiterkonnte. Ich hatte einen Punkt erreicht, den ich nicht mehr überschreiten konnte. Avery prügelte mich windelweich, bevor er mich zu meinem Vater brachte.

Daran, was mein Vater mit mir anstellte, kann ich mich glücklicherweise nur noch bruchstückhaft erinnern. Das einzige, an was ich mich erinnere ist ein nicht enden wollender Schmerz, der immer und immer wieder durch meinen Körper jagte. Der jede einzelne Faser meines Seins verbrannte… Doch die körperlichen Schmerzen waren bei Weitem nicht das Schlimmste, wozu mein Vater fähig war. Das brachte er mich deutlich bei, als ich die Stelle meiner Mutter einzunehmen hatte… in jeglicher Hinsicht…

Ich erinnere mich noch daran, wie ich Harry davon erzählte. Es war eine stürmische Nacht, in der wir beide keinen Schlaf hatten finden können. Ich brauchte lange, um herauszubringen, dass mein eigener Vater sich an mir vergangen hatte. Harry brauchte wesentlich länger um den Brechreiz wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, als er den Sinn meiner Worte verstand.

Mit meinem Geständnis änderte sich etwas zwischen mir und Harry. Mich überraschte seine heftige Reaktion, ebenso wie die Wut in seinem Blick. Er entschuldigte sich tatsächlich noch bei mir, dass er mich nach diesem Geständnis nicht in den Arm genommen hatte. Ich verstand ihn wirklich nicht.

Er erzählte mir von Ginny. Seine Schuldgefühle betrafen nicht nur mich. Er gab sich für alles die Schuld. Dass er Voldemort nicht früh genug erledigt hatte… dass er nicht vorausgesehen hatte, was danach geschah… dass er den Tod seiner Freunde nicht hatte verhindern können… dass er mein Leid nicht hatte verhindern können.

Himmel, ich weiß noch genau, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen wie sehr mich seine Aussage verwirrte. Wie um alles in der Welt hätte er mein Schicksal verhindern können? Seit jener Nacht, als ich mit Snape floh, hatten wir uns nicht gesehen… und selbst wenn… Merlin, ich hatte genug schreckliche Dinge getan, dass ich ein langsames qualvolles Ende in Askaban mehr als verdient hätte…

Harry schaute mich nur an. „Nein… du nicht…" sagte er, bevor er ins Schlafzimmer ging. Ich folgte ihm nicht, kannte ich ihn mittlerweile doch gut genug um zu wissen, wann ich ihn nicht stören sollte.

Er schlief schon, als ich ihm Stunden später folgte. So leise wie möglich schob ich mich zwischen die Laken… sein Arm schlang sich um meine Taille, bevor mein Kopf überhaupt das Kissen berührte.

Seine Nähe hatte etwas tröstliches und wie immer zog ich ihn noch näher an mich heran. Ich mochte den Geruch seiner Haare, das leise Geräusch seines Atems auf der Haut. Wie lange teilten wir uns nun schon ein Bett? Ich fand keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Ein weiterer Blitz erhellte das Zimmer gerade lange genug um mich erkennen zu lassen, dass er geweint hatte. Ich hatte ihn erst ein einziges Mal weinen sehen, in jener Nacht, als Neville starb. Ich war überrascht darüber, wie sehr mir der Gedanke wehtat, dass er allein hier im Zimmer gesessen hatte… dass ich ihm nicht doch nachgegangen war um ihn von seiner Trauer abzulenken. Es war der Moment, in dem ich realisierte, wie merkwürdig wir uns verhielten.

Wir hatten nie ein einziges Wort darüber verloren, was genau uns verband. Sicher war das Überleben in Askaban etwas, was die Menschen einander näher brachte. Wie hätte es das nicht? Diese Hölle überlebt zu haben macht uns zu einer eingeschworenen Gemeinschaft und isolierte uns gleichzeitig von dem Rest der Welt.

Ich schlief in dieser Nacht nicht. Ich lag einfach da und starrte den Nachthimmel durch unser Schlafzimmerfenster an. Harry murmelte hin und wieder leicht im Schlaf, keine Alpträume diesmal. Sein Arm lag warm um meine Taille geschlungen und sobald ich mich bewegt, hielt er mich nur noch fester. Ich begann mich zu fragen, wie es wohl ohne ihn wäre. Natürlich kam ich nun nicht mehr umhin zu bemerken, wir befremdlich es für alle Außenstehenden sein dürfte, dass Harry Potter, der große Bezwinger Voldemorts sich gerade mit mir, einem Todesser, von der restlichen Welt zurückzog. Und ich begann mich zu fragen, warum Harry das tat. Oder warum ich meilenweit davon entfernt war mich gegen seine Nähe zu wehren.

Es ist schon erstaunlich, wie lange eine einzige Nacht dauern kann. Besonders dann, wenn der Schlaf sich in irgendeine Ecke verkrochen hatte und einfach nicht kommen wollte.

Ich dachte an Hogwarts. Wie albern wir uns verhalten hatten. Ich hatte Harry wirklich nie leiden können, weil er so hochnäsig war und alle ihn immer für eine Sache bewunderten, die er noch nicht einmal vollbracht hatte! Und wie neidisch ich darauf war, dass ein Halbblut wie er sich Dinge erlauben durfte, die selbst ich mich nicht trauen durfte. Mein Vater hatte immer viel Einfluß gehabt, aber ich bezweifele, dass er mich hätte heraushauen können, wenn ich nur halb so viele Schulregeln gebrochen hätte wie Harry.

Und heute? Nun, es wäre wohl etwas unglaubwürdig, wenn ich behaupten würde, dass ich ihn auch weiterhin hasse. Immerhin war es sein Arm, den ich so gerne um mich spürte… ein ironisches Lächeln huschte über mein ohne Zweifel mittlerweile ziemlich müdes Gesicht. War ich am Ende doch noch dem Heldensyndrom Potters erlegen? Nein, war ich nicht. Denn mittlerweile kannte ich Harrys Geschichte. Wahrscheinlich kannte ich Harry inzwischen besser, als irgendjemand sonst, denn irgendwie bezweifle ich, dass Ron oder Hermine wissen, wie sehr er darunter litt der großartige Harry Potter zu sein… ob ich ohne diesen Krieg jemals hinter seine Maske hätte blicken können? Ob ich jemals die Person hinter dem Heldenepos erkannt hätte? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Denn ehrlich gesagt ist es mir heute noch irgendwie unheimlich, dass Harry Potter überhaupt vor irgendetwas Angst hat.

Doch das ist es, was er mir immer wieder sagt. Die Angst war von kleinauf sein einziger steter Begleiter. Zuerst die Angst vor der Bestrafung seiner Familie… dann die Angst vor Snape, eine Tatsache, die mich heute noch lachen lässt. Als ob Snape Harry jemals wirklich etwas angetan hätte! Severus Snape wartete genau wie der Rest der Zauberernation darauf, dass Harry endlich die versprochene Erlösung bringen würde… das ist übrigens ein Punkt, den Harry mir noch immer nicht glaubt. Dabei habe ich ihm sogar angeboten Veritaserum zu trinken um ihm zu beweisen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage…

Nach Snape wurde die Angst vor Voldemort immer größer, oder vielmehr die Angst die Erwartungen, die jeder in ihn setzte nicht erfüllen zu können… und dann… Merlin, ich glaube nicht, dass erwähnt werden muss, dass die Angst im Krieg so alltäglich war, dass man sie nicht einmal mehr besonders wahrnahm…

Es ist wohl mehr als nur Ironie des Schicksals, dass ausgerechnet Harry in mir seinen Retter sieht. Als er mir das zum ersten Mal gestand machte ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen um seinen Geisteszustand. Doch es war tatsächlich sein Ernst. Er betrachtete mich mit diesem ernsten Blick, den ich noch immer nicht wirklich deuten kann. Dann sagte er, dass er ohne mich Askaban nicht überlebt hätte… dass er ohne mich nicht die Kraft gefunden hätte überhaupt zu leben…

Himmel, das alles hatte er mir schon gesagt und ich verstand es in jener Nacht trotzdem nicht. Es war wieder Hermine, die mir die Augen öffnen musste!

Irgendwann war ich wohl doch über meine Grübelleien eingeschlafen, denn als ich das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug, strahlte mir die Morgensonne entgegen und es roch verdächtig nach Kaffee. Im Gegensatz zu mir war Harry ein Frühaufsteher. So hatte es sich entsprechend schnell eingebürgert, dass er für das Frühstück zuständig war. An diesem Tag fühlte sich mein Kopf an wie in Watte gepackt, was kein Wunder war, schließlich hatte ich auf keinen Fall mehr als 2 Stunden Schlaf bekommen. Ich wollte mich gerade noch einmal auf die andere Seite drehen, als Harrys Stimme mir ein unbewusstes Grinsen auf die Lippen trieb. „Draco! Schwing deinen faulen Slytherin-Hintern aus dem Bett, der Kaffee wird kalt!"

An Schlaf war nun nicht mehr zu denken. Wenn ich nicht spätestens in 5 Minuten nach diesem freundlichen Weckruf in der Küche erschien, würde er mich wecken kommen und das wollte ich dann doch nicht. Beim letzten Mal hatte es mich den halben Vormittag gekostet das Bett wieder trockenzulegen. Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass er mir ohne viel Federlesens einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf schütten würde? Ich jedenfalls hatte es nicht erwartet!

Am selben Abend waren wir bei Hermine und Ron zum Essen eingeladen. Harrys Freunde. Sie hatten ihn niemals im Stich gelassen. In unserer Schulzeit klebte zumindest von ihnen immer wie ein Schatten an seinen Fersen. Ich hatte keinen Grund zu glauben, dass sich an ihrer Freundschaft etwas geändert haben sollte.

Hermine hatte uns gleich nachdem klar war, dass Harry und ich zusammen St. Mungos verlassen würden, eingeladen sie im Fuchsbau zu besuchen. Damals war mir diese Einladung noch nicht einmal komisch vorgekommen. Ich stand vor dem Spiegel im Flur und zog den Kragen meiner Jeansjacke gerade, Harry suchte mal wieder nach seinem Schlüssel, als mir bewusst wurde, wohin wir gerade wollten. Harry bemerkte recht schnell, dass ich mit meinem Gedanken nicht bei der Sache war. Ich zögerte, keine Ahnung warum, bevor ich dann doch mit der Sprache herausrückte.

Ich fragte ihn, warum Hermine mich ebenfalls eingeladen hatte. Harry schaute mich mit einem seltsamen Blick an, bevor der den Kopf vielleicht etwas zu schnell senkte. Er würde ohne mich nicht gehen, war seine einfache Antwort. Den ganzen Weg bis zu den Weasleys überlegte ich, ob er tatsächlich rot geworden war oder ob das nur an der schummrigen Beleuchtung unseres Flures gelegen hatte. Mit der logischen Schlussfolgerung wollte ich mich nicht befassen. In einem früheren Leben wäre es wohl mehr als ungewöhnlich für mich einen halbstündigen Fußmarsch zu unternehmen, nur um jemanden zu besuchen. Doch heute war ich froh darüber, dass wir nicht den Kamin benutzten sondern wie einfache Muggel zu Fuß gingen. Die frische Luft tat mir gut.

Es wurde ein wirklich netter Abend, selbst Ron und ich schafften es, uns einigermaßen kultiviert zu unterhalten. Ich kann noch immer nicht behaupten, dass er zu den Leuten gehört, mit denen ich bevorzugt meine Zeit verbringe. Doch ich verstehe, weshalb Harry ihn zu seinen Freunden zählt.

Später am Abend saßen wir bei einigen Flaschen Rotwein vor dem Kamin und lachten tatsächlich über unsere früheren Auseinandersetzungen in Hogwarts, ich erfuhr einige Abenteuer des Trios, von denen ich zwar wage Gerüchte gehört hatte, aber nie wirklich glaubte, dass sie dafür nicht von der Schule geflogen waren. Es war Harry fast schon ein bisschen peinlich, wenn er beichtete, was Dumbledore ihm alles hatte durchgehen lassen. Anders als zu unserer Schulzeit beneidete ich ihn nicht mehr um solche Zugeständnisse, kannte ich doch mittlerweile den Mann hinter dem Heldenepos. Merlin, Hogwarts! Wie lange lag das nun schon zurück? Erinnerungen aus einem anderen Leben…

Irgendwann zwischen 2 und 3 Uhr nachts schlief Harry an meine Schulter gelehnt ein. Hermine warf uns ein hintergründiges Grinsen zu, aber auch ich hatte schon zuviel Wein getrunken, um es zu bemerken. Nur Ron wurde merkwürdig still. Als Harrys Arm sich wie gewohnt um meine Taille schlängelte, stand Ron abrupt auf und murmelte etwas Unverständliches, bevor er im Badezimmer verschwand. Hermine zwinkerte mir auf ganz und gar ungewohnte Weise zu und meinte, ich solle mir nichts daraus machen, es sei für Ron halt noch etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, dass sein bester Freund mit mir zusammen wäre.

Das war der Punkt, an dem ich schlagartig wieder nüchtern war.

Ich starrte Hermine gut und gerne zwei Minuten lang an, bevor ich ein verwirrtes „Bitte??" herausbrachte. Meine Antwort weckte Harry auf, er blinzelte verschlafen von mir zu Hermine und schien zu bemerken, dass irgendetwas vorgefallen war. Er wollte wissen, wo Ron sei. Hermine antwortete ihm und nun glich ihr Blick, mit dem sie uns betrachtete eher der einer Wissenschaftlerin, die eine neue Spezies entdeckt hatte.

Mir war mehr als nur unwohl in meiner Haut und ich befreite mich rasch aus Harrys Umarmung. Nun war ich es, der etwas von müde und nach Hause gehen nuschelte. Bevor Harry wieder richtig wach war, hatte ich schon meine Jacke angezogen und tigerte ungeduldig vor der Tür hin und her.

Der Abschied von Ron und Hermine fiel ziemlich kurz angebunden aus, etwas, was mir später leid tat, aber in diesem Moment war mein Innerstes ein heilloses Durcheinander. Eigentlich wundere ich mich noch heute, dass ich überhaupt noch in der Lage war einige halbwegs vernünftige Worte des Abschiedes herauszubringen.

Den ganzen Weg zurück sprach ich kein Wort. Natürlich bemerkte ich die besorgten Blicke, die Harry mir von der Seite zuwarf, doch ich ignorierte ihn.

Das war es also, was die Anderen von uns dachten… wir seien ein Paar? Harry und ich seien ein Paar? Unerklärlicherweise machte mir diese Vorstellung panische Angst! Harry hielt sich zurück, bis wir nebeneinander im Badezimmer standen und uns die Zähne putzen. Natürlich hatte ich seine Frage, was mit mir los sei, erwartet. Ich wusste nur nicht, wie ich sie beantworten sollte. Meine erste Reaktion war, dass ich ihm auswich und lediglich meinte, ich sei müde, sonst nichts. Selbstverständlich glaubte er mir nicht, ich glaubte mir ja selber nicht. Er trat einen Schritt näher an mich heran, ich konnte sein Aftershave riechen… seine plötzliche Nähe machte mir Angst, unwillkürlich drängten sich die Erinnerungen an die Vergewaltigungen wieder in den Vordergrund. Ich schämte mich für das Zittern, welches ich nicht unterdrücken konnte, dafür, dass ich mich in seiner Nähe plötzlich so unwohl fühlte. Harry hatte mir niemals wehgetan und ich wusste, dass er es auch nicht tun würde… doch meine Nerven lagen blank und ich war einfach nicht fähig meinen Verstand die Kontrolle zurückerlangen zu lassen. Und wieder ahnte Harry, was in mir vorging. Seine Stimme wurde weich, als er mich erneut fragte, was los sei… ich konnte in seinen Augen ein stummes Flehen erkennen…

Ich rang mit dem Kloß in meinem Hals, als ich ihm schließlich doch erzählte, was Hermine dachte. Er ließ mich nicht aus den Augen, als er mich fragte, ob es denn wirklich so schlimm wäre, wenn sie das von uns dachten.

Ich stolperte einige Schritte zurück, presste mich mit dem Rücken an die kalten Fliesen und war zu nichts anderem fähig, als ihn völlig entsetzt anzustarren. Er war genau wie die Anderen! Er wollte meinen Körper besitzen… er wollte… diese Dinge… mit mir tun… war alles, was ich denken konnte.

Harry schloss einen Moment geschlagen die Augen. Ich hörte seine leise Entschuldigung wie durch eine dicke Watteschicht… er sagte, er würde im Wohnzimmer schlafen… er schloss die Badezimmertür nicht… ich hörte seine langsamen Schritte die Treppe hinunter.

Wie lange ich noch im Badezimmer stand weiß ich nicht mehr. Erst als ich vollkommen durchgefroren anfing mit den Zähnen zu klappern erwachte ich aus meiner Starre. Ich schlich mich an die Tür, spähte noch immer mit der Panik im Nacken durch den Spalt in den stillen Flur hinaus, rechnete fast damit, dass Harry plötzlich hinter der Tür auftauchen würde um über mich herzufallen. Natürlich tat er das nicht.

Ich brauchte für die 5 m von der Badezimmertür zum Schlafzimmer eine geschlagene halbe Stunde. Zentimeterweise tastete ich mich vor nur um beim kleinsten Anzeichen von… ja, von was eigentlich? Ich schäme mich noch heute für meine Reaktion, doch alles, was ich zuvor hatte durchmachen müssen hatte sich so in meine Seele gebrannt, dass ich einfach nicht in der Lage war Herr dieser Panik zu werden.

Harry war nicht im Schlafzimmer. Das Bett sah merkwürdig fremd aus mit nur einem Kissen und der großen Decke, die wir uns normalerweise teilten. Irgendwo im Unterbewusstsein fragte ich mich, womit Harry sich zudecken würde, wenn er mir die Decke gelassen hatte?

Natürlich fand ich auch in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf. Ich schloss mich ein, ließ das Licht an und lag trotzdem mit Angstschweiß auf der Stirn unter der Decke zusammengekauert. Mir war dermaßen schlecht, dass ich befürchtete, mich übergeben zu müssen. Irgendwann begann ich zu zittern. Selbst als die Sonne am nächsten Tag schon im Zenit stand, hockte ich in unveränderter Position im Bett. Das Zittern hatte nachgelassen, ebenso die Übelkeit. Die Nacht war vorbei. Es war nichts geschehen. Harry war nicht gekommen um mir wehzutun…

Die folgenden drei Tage ging ich Harry aus dem Weg… und er schwieg dazu. Ungefragt schlief er weiter im Wohnzimmer und achtete auch ansonsten darauf, mir auf keinen Fall zu nahe zu kommen. Selbst beim Essen schien er genau zu beachten, dass sich unsere Hände nicht durch Zufall berührten, nur weil wir gleichzeitig etwa nach der Marmelade griffen.

In der vierten Nacht, die Harry im Wohnzimmer verbrachte konnte ich nicht mehr. Der Schlafmangel machte mich fix und fertig. Trotzdem traute ich mich erst in den frühen Morgenstunden aus dem Schlafzimmer, eingewickelt in die Decke und tapste barfuß die paar Meter zum Wohnzimmer hinüber. Ich blieb im Türrahmen stehen und schaute vorsichtig hinein. Keine Ahnung, was ich erwartet hatte? Harry im Todesserkostüm, wie er sich prügelnd über irgendwelche armen Seelen hermacht? Vielleicht hatte ich wirklich so etwas erwartet, war ich doch oft genug Zeuge davon geworden, wie sehr sich Leute, die ich zu kennen glaubte in wahre Bestien verwandelt hatten…

Natürlich sah ich nichts dergleichen.

Stattdessen bemerkte ich zuerst, dass das Feuer im Kamin fast heruntergebrannt war und nur die letzten glühenden Reste das Zimmer noch in diffuses Licht tauchten. Harry hatte sich auf der kleinen Couch gegenüber dem Kamin zusammengerollt. Die Wolldecke war halb auf den Fußboden gerutscht, ebenso wie das Kopfkissen. Es sah nicht sonderlich bequem aus, wie er da lag. Die Couch war eindeutig zu klein für ihn.

Ich trat noch ein wenig näher… war mir eigentlich vorher aufgefallen, wie jung Harry aussah, wenn er schlief? Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, dass mich solch ein Gedanke schon einmal beschäftigt hätte. Harry murrte im Schlaf und drehte sich auf den Rücken, die Wolldecke fiel endgültig zu Boden. Wieder starrte ich ihn an, er hatte beide Hände um ein Stück Stoff auf seiner Brust verkrampft, er machte ein leises Geräusch, das fast wie ein Schluchzen klang. Wieder einer seiner Alpträume… doch etwas an dem Stück Stoff in seinen Händen ließ mein Herz schneller schlagen… es sah aus… wie mein grauer Pulli, derselbe, den ich bei dem Besuch bei Hermine und Ron getragen hatte.

Geschockt trat ich wieder zurück, bereit mich erneut im Schlafzimmer einzuschließen, ich spürte eine neue Panikwelle auf mich zurollen. Diesmal war es Harry, der mich zurück in die Gegenwart holte. Sein Alptraum schien wieder schlimmer zu werden, seine Beine zuckten heftig und ich konnte trotz des halbdunklen Zimmers erkennen, dass er die Zähne zusammenbiss, seine Augenlieder flatterten.

„Draco…"

Mein Herz blieb beinahe stehen, als ich meinen Namen hörte…

„Rühr ihn nicht an!"

Das konnte unmöglich Harrys Stimme sein! So voller Wut… so dunkel… ich begann erneut zu zittern, bevor ich erkannte, wo ich diese Worte schon einmal gehört hatte…

Weitere Minuten, vielleicht auch Stunden vergingen, in denen ich mich einfach nicht rühren konnte. Harrys Körper entspannte sich, der Traum war vorbei und machte seinen gleichmäßigen Atemzügen Platz. Ich war verwirrter als jemals zuvor. Harry träumte von jenem Moment, als er Lucius tötete… als er sich schützend vor mich gestellt hatte…

Ich war viel zu übermüdet um mir wirklich Gedanken darüber machen zu können, was ich tat oder warum meine Panik verschwunden war.

Langsam schlich ich ein paar Schritte näher, wusste nicht recht, was ich eigentlich hier wollte. Wollte ich, dass Harry zurück ins Bett kam? Nein, das nicht! Doch allein schlafen wollte ich auch nicht. So ließ ich mich in dem schon etwas fadenscheinigen Sessel nieder. Vielleicht war es Harrys leiser Atem, der mich so schnell einschlafen ließ, vielleicht auch einfach meine Erschöpfung, jedenfalls brauchte ich nur Sekunden, bevor ich endlich wieder schlafen konnte.

Ich denke dies war der Moment, der alles zwischen uns ändern sollte. Selbst wenn ich ihn verschlief…

Ende Part II

Read and Review, please!


	4. Part III in der Nacht!

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

kurz vor Jahreswechsel habe ich noch ein nachträgliches Weihnachtsgeschenk für euch und den letzten Part dieser Triologie endlich fertig gestellt. Leider hat es länger gedauert, als geplant, dafür ist Part III aber auch ziemlich big geworden!

Mein Dank gilt mal wieder besonders meinen fleißigen Reviewern, die sich trotz längerer Pause nicht haben davon abbringen lassen, meine Story weiter zu verfolgen: Devilsnight, oAmyBlacko, Schattentaenzerin, lamia, lealau –knuddel-, Night of Shadows, Callisto und Little Whisper – auchknuddel-!

**DANKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Part III**

_Yes I've done my evil  
I've done my good  
You   
We've had our share of misfortune  
We've had our blues  
_

_SongtexteSongtextWe keep forgetting baby  
The others too  
There is no one who can take that away  
LyricsFrom me and you_

You are the one  
And there's no regrets at all

(Him – You are the one)

…in meiner Nacht!

Ich wachte genauso auf wie die letzten Tage, mit Kopfschmerzen und steifem Rücken. Diese verflixte Couch war definitiv zu klein für mich. Fast hätte ich gelacht, meine Güte, ich hatte schon auf Schlimmerem geschlafen, als auf einer zu klein geratenen Couch. Ich gähnte und versuchte vorsichtig mich zu strecken. Mir war unglaublich kalt… was kein Wunder war, wie ich Sekunden später feststellte, ich hatte die Wolldecke mal wieder gen Boden befördert. Verlegen bemerkte ich, dass ich noch immer Dracos Pulli umklammert hielt und schob ihn schnellstens unter mein Kopfkissen.

Das nächste was ich sah, war eines dieser Bilder, die sich unausweichlich in mein Gedächtnis einbrannten. Seit langem endlich einmal ein gutes Bild, so unglaublich schön und unschuldig… Draco war offensichtlich irgendwann in der Nacht herübergekommen und hatte sich samt der großen Federdecke in meinem Sessel zusammengerollt.

Ich kam mir sagenhaft dämlich vor, als ich tatsächlich schlucken musste. Ob ich es mir eingestehen wollte oder nicht, ich vermisste seine Nähe mehr als mir lieb war. Er musste noch nicht einmal mit mir reden, oder mich ansehen… Hauptsache er war einfach da. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass mir so etwas jemals mit einem anderen Menschen passiert wäre. Selbst als ich mit Ginny zusammen war … ich kann wohl mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass sie meine erste große Liebe war… nein, selbst bei ihr nicht. Ihre Nähe hatte ich immer genossen, aber niemals hatte es eine solche Leere hinterlassen, wenn sie einmal nicht bei mir war. Bei Draco war eben alles anders…

Bilder von Askaban stiegen vor meinem geistigen Auge auf. Dracos helles Haar, das trotz des Schmutzes und der Düsternis in unserer Gruft noch immer zu leuchten schien.

Heute weiß ich, dass sich mein Leben von dem Moment an geändert hat, als Lucius ihn in meine Zelle werfen ließ. Vielleicht noch nicht einmal mein Leben. Vielleicht habe nur ich mich verändert… ich kann sogar die Sekunde genau benennen. Es war jener Wimpernschlag der Zeit, als seine Kapuze verrutschte und ich ihn nur an seinem Haar erkannte. Ich bin weiß der Himmel niemand, der auf Äußerlichkeiten besonders viel Wert legt… trotzdem hat es mich immer fasziniert, wie ein Mensch derart helles Haar haben kann. Es war nicht einfach blond, nicht einfach hell, es war irgendwie… silbern… und in jenem Moment in Askaban war es wie ein Leuchtfeuer… einige silberne Strähnen gefangenen Mondlichtes, die sich in meine eigene dunkle Welt verirrt hatten.

Ich habe ihm nie von diesem Moment erzählt, meine Gedanken niemals in Worte gefasst, doch immer, wenn es am schwärzesten war in Askaban… oder in meinem Herzen… immer dann brachte ein für mich unerklärlicher Schein Dracos Haar zum Leuchten. Nur einen Herzschlag lang, nur gerade lang genug, dass ich mich fragen konnte, ob ich aufgrund des immer vorhandenen Durstes halluzinierte… Tatsache ist, dass es mich hoffen ließ, dass es vielleicht doch noch irgendwo ein Weiterleben für mich geben könnte… dass diese unwirklichen Sekunden eine Art Wegweiser für mich sein sollten. Eine vollkommen idiotische Idee, vielleicht habe ich dieses Gefühl gerade deshalb immer unausgesprochen gelassen. Vielleicht aber schwieg ich einfach nur aus der Angst heraus, er könnte mich auslachen, könnte mich wieder so ansehen wie er es in Hogwarts getan hat. Voller Hohn und … ja… Verachtung. Das war es, was ich nicht hätte ertragen können und noch heute habe ich Angst davor, dass ich eines Morgens aufwache nur um festzustellen, dass ich in meinem Schlafsaal in Hogwarts liege und er mich wieder hasst.

Doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde mir klar, wie weit entfernt dieses Leben war… Es klingt schon sehr plakativ, wenn ich nun behaupte, dass das einzig Gute an diesem Krieg war, dass ich Draco gefunden habe. Ich kann es niemandem verdenken, der mich bei dieser Aussage für einen etwas verwirrten Kriegsveteranen hält, vermutlich würde ich nicht anders reagieren, wenn… ja, wenn… wenn ich eben nicht Harry Potter wäre…

ich saß einige Minuten einfach nur still da und beobachtete Draco beim Schlafen. Er war ein ganzes Stück größer als ich und hatte es trotzdem irgendwie geschafft, sich in dem Sessel zusammenzurollen. Mir war die Couch schon zu klein! Seine sonst so ordentlichen Haare waren ein einziges Durcheinander und hingen ihm in die Stirn. Tagsüber bekam ich ihn so jedenfalls nicht zu Gesicht. Erstaunlicherweise hatte er einen Teil seiner früheren Eitelkeit wieder entdeckt, sobald er sich morgens regelmäßig in einem Spiegel betrachten musste… wie oft hatte ich mich mit Ron schon darüber amüsiert? Und wie oft hatte ich ihn damit aufgezogen? Merkwürdigerweise reagierte Draco auf meine Sticheleien gänzlich anders, als ich es von ihm erwartet hätte. Er warf mir dann nur einen Blick durch den Spiegel zu und grinste mich so offen und herausfordernd an, dass ich bei jedem einzelnen Mal weiche Knie bekam. Bis heute weiß ich nicht, was er mir antwortete. Spätestens bei seinem Lächeln setzte meine Hirntätigkeit in gründlicher Vollständigkeit aus. Selten genug waren die Momente ja, in denen Draco so offen war…

Das Lächeln gefror auf meinen Lippen, als mir wieder in Erinnerung trat, wieso ich seit einigen Nächten die unbequeme Couch belagern durfte. Ich ließ Draco schlafen und schlich mich so leise wie möglich aus dem Zimmer.

Selbst die kühle Dusche konnte meine Lebensgeister nicht wirklich wecken, zu genau hatte ich noch Dracos entsetzen Blick vor mir, nach jenem Abend bei Hermine und Ron. Irgendwie hatte ich ja geahnt, dass er so reagieren würde, wer würde das nicht, bei allem, was Draco hatte durchmachen müssen? Ich schalt mich selbst einen Narren. Wann war ich eigentlich auf die völlig hirnrissige Idee gekommen, dass er auf Männer im Allgemeinen und mich im Besonderen stehen könnte? Hatte ich in Hogwarts nicht mehr als einmal erfahren, wie er zu mir stand? Hatte ich nicht mehr als einmal miterlebt, wie häufig er seine Liebeleien wechselte? Wie oft er Mädchenherzen brach?

Sicher, unsere Einstellung zueinander hatte sich geändert. Zweifellos. Aber wie hatte ich auch nur im Entferntesten denken können, dass Draco sich von Grund auf und völlig ändern würde? Dass er mich würde lieben können?

Minutenlang presste ich meine Stirn an die kalten Fliesen, ließ mir das eisige Wasser den Rücken hinunterlaufen, bis meine Zähne anfingen zu klappern. Mir war nur zu deutlich bewusst, dass ich eine Entscheidung treffen musste. Eigentlich war es keine wirkliche Entscheidung, ich wusste längst, was für uns beide der einzige Weg sein konnte… er gefiel mir nicht.

Es war nicht das, was ich wollte…

Ich rubbelte mich fester trocken als nötig gewesen wäre, meine Haut bekam eine ungesunde rote Färbung, doch es störte mich nicht. Ich hatte Draco niemals wehtun wollen und schon gar nicht, hatte ich ihn an seine Erlebnisse in Askaban erinnern wollen. Himmel noch eins, ich wusste ganz genau, was selbst sein eigener Vater mit ihm angestellt hatte und doch hatte ich Idiot meine Klappe nicht halten können.

Das Handtuch landete mit unterdrückter Wut in der Ecke. Worüber ich mehr wütend war, das, was diese Schweine ihm angetan hatten oder über meine eigene Dummheit, wusste ich nicht zu sagen. Meine Entscheidung, die eigentlich keine war, fiel, während ich in meine Klamotten schlüpfte.

Wenn ich Draco nicht verlieren wollte, durfte ich ihm auf gar keinen Fall noch einmal in irgendeiner Weise zu nahe kommen. Das war ich ihm schuldig. Er war oft genug stark für mich gewesen, jetzt war ich an der Reihe ihm die Sicherheit zu geben, die er brauchte und die er ohne Zweifel mehr als verdiente. Auch wenn es mich meine ganze Kraft kosten würde, ich würde ihm ein guter Freund sein. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen? Verlieren wollte, konnte ich ihn nicht…

Was soll ich sagen, ich hielt mich in den nächsten Wochen eisern an mein mir selbst gegebenes Versprechen. Ich verlor kein einziges Wort mehr darüber, was Hermine angedeutet hatte, kein Wort darüber, wie gern ich in seiner Nähe war, wie sehr ich ihn in den Nächten allein im Wohnzimmer vermisst hatte. Nicht eine Silbe darüber, dass es mich wahnsinnig machte, wenn ich durch einen seiner Alpträume geweckt wurde und mich nicht traute, ihn richtig anzufassen.

Ich kann nicht sagen, dass diese Zeit für mich einfach gewesen wäre. Mit Sicherheit nicht. Doch lieber wollte ich ihn so bei mir haben, als zu riskieren ihn zu verlieren. Zu oft hatte ich diejenigen die ich liebte verloren, zu viele die mir am Herzen lagen hatte ich sterben sehen… und wie viele mehr hatte ich an den zurückgebliebenen Traumen des Krieges zerbrechen sehen? Zählen konnte ich sie längst nicht mehr. Ihre Gesichter verliefen in meinen Träumen ineinander, wurden zu einer undurchschaubaren Masse aus Augen, welche mich vorwurfsvoll anstarrten, Mündern, die mich anschrieen. Das einzig Beständige in diesen Alpträumen, wenn ich wieder einmal nahe daran war, mich selbst zu verlieren, war Draco.

Seine klaren grauen Augen strahlten durch die Masse der wirbelnden Gesichter, er war der Strohhalm an den ich mich immer wieder klammerte um mich nicht selbst zu verlieren. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich ihn brauchte…

Einige Male hatte ich das Gefühl, Draco wolle das Thema anschneiden… ich erkannte es an der Art, wie sich seine Augen plötzlich verdunkelten und er diese hochnäsige Maske von früher aufsetzte. Doch… er sagte nie etwas… und so beließ auch ich es dabei. Wir fanden nach einigen Wochen fast zu unserer früheren Vertrautheit zurück… ich durfte wieder im Schlafzimmer schlafen, er verließ nicht mehr fluchtartig den Raum, wenn ich ihn im Schlaf umarmte…

Trotzdem war es nicht mehr wie vorher…, wir spürten wohl beide, dass immer eine Art Spannung zwischen uns lag. Wir waren beide so sehr darauf bedacht, dem anderen nicht in irgendeiner Weise oder durch eine unbedachte Geste oder ein unüberlegtes Wort zu nahe zu treten, dass selbst die einfachsten Unterhaltungen nur noch in angespannter Atmosphäre verliefen.

Vielleicht wäre es immer so weiter gegangen, ich weiß es nicht. Tatsache ist, ich hätte mit Sicherheit niemals etwas zu ihm gesagt wenn… ja… wenn uns das Ministerium nicht einen gehörigen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hätte.

Ich hatte eine fürchterliche Nacht hinter mir, mit mehr als realistischen Träumen und war schon früh auf. Bevor Draco auch nur die Augen aufschlug, war ich schon bei meiner zweiten Kanne Kaffee angelangt und fühlte mich noch immer, als hätte Fluffy mich als Kaugummi benutzt. Es wunderte mich, als es an der Tür klingelte, es war immerhin noch nicht einmal 8 Uhr. Eine ungute Vorahnung beschlich mich, warum konnte ich nicht einmal sagen…

Meine Vorahnung bestätigte sich und innerhalb von 30 Sekunden, nachdem ich die Tür geöffnet hatte, brach zuerst meine und dann ganz besonders Dracos mühsam aufgebaute Welt in sich zusammen.

Mindestens 10 Auroren, von denen ich nicht einen einzigen kannte, stürmten in die Wohnung, ich wurde festgehalten und die Männer stürzten ins Schlafzimmer. Sekunden später konnte ich Geschrei hören und meine Knie begannen haltlos zu zittern. Ich wehrte mich heftiger, doch die zwei Auroren, die mich noch immer hielten waren kräftig. Ich solle mich beruhigen, sie hätten einen Haftbefehl für Draco, weil er ein Todesser sei!

Beinahe hätte ich hysterisch angefangen zu lachen. Sollte das ein übler Scherz sein? Es war dank der Presse doch hinreichend in der Zaubererwelt verbreitet worden, was Draco wiederfahren war. In widerwärtigen Details war breit getreten worden, was wir alle und Draco insbesondere in Askaban zu erdulden hatten.

Man schleppte Draco an mir vorbei… ein einziger Blick in seine Augen genügte um mir endgültig den Boden unter den Füßen wegzuziehen.

Askaban hatte ihn wieder.

Es ging alles so verflucht schnell. Ebenso rasch, wie sie gekommen waren, waren die Auroren auch wieder verschwunden. Und mit ihnen Draco. Ich war wie erstarrt, eiskalte Panik legte sich um mein Herz und lähmte meinen Geist. Draco war fort. Warum hatte er mich allein gelassen?

Hermine fand mich Stunden später.

Ich hockte noch immer im Schlafanzug auf den Dielen, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen, zitterte ich stumm vor mich hin. Hermine musste mich mehrmals ansprechen, bevor ich überhaupt auf sie reagierte. Sie fragte was passiert sei. Ich konnte es ihr nicht sagen. Ich starrte nur in ihre aufgerissenen braunen Augen und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Mein Grauen war zurück, ich war wieder allein in der Dunkelheit, um mich herum nichts als Kälte und Einsamkeit…

Hermine fragte nach Draco… das brachte mich nur noch mehr aus der Fassung, und ich kauerte mich noch enger zusammen. Was muss das für ein hübsches Bild abgegeben haben! Der große Harry Potter hockt als barfußes zitterndes Häufchen Elend in seiner eigenen Wohnung und schafft es nicht, einen einzigen anständigen Satz zusammenzubringen!

Ich bekam nicht mit, wie sie die Wohnung nach Draco durchsuchte, ebenso wenig, wie ich mitbekam, dass sie den Haftbefehl auf dem Küchentisch fand. Sie holte Ron zur Hilfe und gemeinsam schafften sie es, mir zumindest etwas Vernünftigeres als meinen Pyjama anzuziehen.

Und Ron? Tja, Ron tat etwas, was wirklich nur ein guter Freund für einen tun kann. Während Hermine damit beschäftigt war, meine nötigsten Sachen zusammenzupacken, damit ich die nächsten Tage bei ihr und Ron verbringen könnte, ohrfeigte Ron mich. Eine einfache ordentliche und ziemlich schmerzhafte Ohrfeige. Ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht, der mich in die Realität zurückholte. Askaban verschwand in nebliger Erinnerung und ich fand mich in meiner Küche sitzend wieder. Allein. Allein mit Ron und Hermine.

Hermine kam mit meiner Reisetasche herein, auf meiner Wange blühten Rons fünf Finger in kräftigen Rottönen. Hermine kreischte geschockt auf, fragte Ron entsetzt, was er getan habe und Ron… der antwortete ganz praktisch, er habe getan, was nötig gewesen sei.

Und er hatte Recht. Ich hielt mich nicht weiter damit auf, die aufkeimende Streiterei der beiden zu beachten und griff nach dem Haftbefehl. Einem einfachen Stück Papier, nicht einmal von besonders guter Qualität, welches Dracos Schicksal enthalten sollte. Ich überflog die juristischen Floskeln, ich hätte sie sowieso nicht verstanden. Unterschrieben hatte der Minister für Zauberei höchstpersönlich.

Hermine und Ron folgten mir erschrocken, als ich Richtung Kamin stürmte. Ich schmiss das Flohpulver derart heftig in die erkaltete Asche, dass eine graue Wolke sich auf den Teppich ergoss. Es war mir egal.

Bei meinem ersten Besuch im Ministerium versuchte ich noch angestrengt ein Mindestmaß der erforderlichen Höflichkeit zu wahren. Allerdings hielt meine Beherrschung genau so lange an, bis mir eine genervt wirkende Vorzimmerdame erklärte, dass der Herr Minister nicht im Haus sei und für mich frühestens in einem Monat ein Termin frei sei. Nun ja, die arme Frau konnte ja nicht wissen, mit wem sie sich da anlegte, oder wie weit ich bereit war zu gehen. Eigentlich wusste ich selbst nicht so genau, was ich bereit war zu tun. Alles, woran ich denken konnte, war die grenzenlose Panik in Dracos Blick, als sie ihn an mir vorbeischleppten.

Mit Hermines Hilfe schaffte ich es, mich drei weitere Tage zu gedulden. Drei weitere Tage, in denen ich weder wusste, wo Draco war, noch wie es ihm ging. Man hatte mir einen Eiltermin beim Minister verschafft und Hermine war der Meinung, dass hier der zivilisierte Weg der Verständigung der beste sei. Was für mich soviel hieß wie, ich solle gefälligst die Füße stillhalten bis ich zum Minister vorgelassen wurde.

Ich schlief schlecht bis gar nicht in diesen Nächten. Die Alpträume aus Askaban holten mich ein weiteres Mal ein, mit jeder Nacht realistischer als zuvor. Schließlich sah ich Draco in meinen Träumen. Er war allein. Und er gab mir die Schuld daran. Ich konnte es in seinem Blick sehen. Wie er mich anschaute, voller Verachtung und was das schlimmste war… voller Enttäuschung. Ich fuhr mit einem Schrei aus dem Bett auf, war sofort hellwach, obwohl es draußen gerade einmal zu dämmern begann. Alles, was ich denken konnte war, dass er Recht hatte. Ich hatte Draco im Stich gelassen. Anstatt mich mehr zu bemühen nach ihm zu suchen, hatte ich einfach die Hände in den Schoß gelegt und abgewartet!

Ich erwischte den Minister bei seinem Frühstück, es war kein Problem herauszubekommen, wo er wohnte. Solche kleinen Tricks lernte man in Kriegszeiten ziemlich schnell.

Ebenso wenig war es ein Problem in sein gesichertes Heim einzudringen, seine Frau – noch im Bademantel – schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, als ich seelenruhig in ihre Küche spazierte.

Der Minister – ich kann mich nicht mal an seinen Namen erinnern -, war ein kleiner untersetzter Mann, dessen Geheimratsecken gerade anfingen auf den restlichen Schädel überzugreifen. Er starrte mich mit großen Augen an. Natürlich wusste er, wer ich war. Und natürlich wusste er auch, weswegen ich gekommen war. Er versuchte mir mit allerlei juristischen, politischen, ethischen und idiotischen Floskeln zu erklären, dass er mir nicht sagen dürfte, wo Draco sei.

Ich hörte mir diese leeren Worte an und jede einzelne seiner verlogenen Silben entfachten meine Wut. Wie konnte dieser fettwanstige Kerl vor mir behaupten, Draco sei eine Gefahr für die allgemeine Sicherheit?

Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, was ich getan habe um den Minister schließlich dazu zu bekommen mir zu sagen, wo ich Draco finde.

Wirklich nicht.

Aber im Nachhinein gesehen war es die richtige Entscheidung ihm den Cruciatus-Fluch aufzuhalsen. Männer wie er redeten doch immer davon, dass man manchmal mit diplomatischen Mitteln nicht weiter käme. Männer wie er waren es, die uns in den Krieg geschickt hatten, die uns unserer Jugend, unseres Lebens beraubt hatten, um selbst in gut geschützten Bunkern abzuwarten welche Seite den Krieg gewinnen würde.

Wie ich erwartet hatte, hielt er noch nicht einmal eine Minute unter dem Cruciatus aus, bevor er anfing zu winseln. Erbärmliches Getier… kaum hatte ich den Fluch aufgehoben betete er mir auch schon alles herunter, was ich wissen wollte… Im Hinausgehen besaß er tatsächlich noch die Frechheit, mir zu drohen!

Er würde mich verhaften lassen, dafür, dass ich einen Unverzeihlichen benutzt hätte. Guter Himmel, ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie ich es geschafft habe ihn nicht lauthals auszulachen. Da lag der Minister der Zauberei auf seinem Küchenboden, den fetten Wanst an die kühlen Fliesen gedrückt, Angstschweiß stank aus jeder einzelnen seiner Poren. Und dieses Gewürm wollte mir drohen? Ich lächelte ihn nur kalt an und erkundigte mich ruhig, womit er gedenke mir Einhalt zu gebieten. Ich hatte Voldemort überlebt. Ich hatte Lucius Malfoy überlebt. Und ich hatte Askaban mit all seiner Grausamkeit, mit all seinen Dementoren überlebt… Wovor sollte ich noch Angst haben? Dass es etwas gab, vor dem ich noch Angst, ja sogar mehr Angst als jemals zuvor hatte, band ich ihm nicht auf die Nase. Ebenso wenig wie ich ihm sagte, dass er auf dem besten Wege war, diese Angst wahr werden zu lassen…

Der Minister antwortete mir nicht. Er starrte mich nur aus seinen geröteten Krötenaugen an. Ich ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Ich benachrichtigte weder Ron noch Hermine, sondern apparierte direkt zu dem Ort, den der Minister mir genannt hatte. Schließlich kannte ich den Ort nur zu gut… immerhin war ich hier 7 Jahre meines Lebens zur Schule gegangen…

Hogwarts.

Ich stand vor den riesigen Toren und blickte auf die entfernten Zinnen empor. Fast meinte ich, Seidenschnabel mit Sirius auf dem Rücken um die Türme schweben zu sehen… oder mich selbst, während ich bei dem Trimagischen Turnier versuchte den Hornschwanz abzuhängen.

Verblassende Erinnerungsfetzen aus einem fremden Leben…

Der Wind strich mir überraschend kühl durch die Haare, als ich die letzten Meter auf die Portale zuging.

Hogwarts war das neue Askaban…

Hätte ich nicht mehr als einmal selbst erlebt, zu welcher Perversion Lucius Malfoy fähig war, hätte mich dieser Umstand eventuell überrascht. Aber nein, eigentlich auch wieder nicht. Lucius hatte Hogwarts immer verabscheut, ebenso wie er die Lehrer verabscheute und ich denke, die Schüler auch. Sobald er konnte hatte er Hogwarts also zu neuen Ehren erhoben… eine Schule mit tausendjähriger Geschichte zum Ort der Einsamkeit und Qual degradiert… Bemerkenswert war wohl einzig, dass der Minister es nicht für nötig hielt nach Lucius Tod den altehrwürdigen Bau wieder seiner eigentlichen Bestimmung zuzuführen… ich durfte gar nicht daran denken, was Dumbledore wohl zu diesem Affront zu sagen hätte…

Zwei Wachen öffneten mir die Tür – zu meiner Überraschung waren es weder zwielichtige Gestalten in langen Kutten, noch Dementoren oder sonstige Knechte der Dunkelheit. Es waren Auroren, einer davon höchstens ein paar Jahre älter als ich.

Mit beinahe stoischer Geduld ertrug ich die Formalitäten, die Aufnahme meiner Personalien und der Grund meines Besuches. Ich verbiss mir ein spöttisches Grinsen, als sich die Wachen verwundert darüber zeigten, dass ich keinen Zauberstab bei mir trug. Ich lächelte nur und nannte meinen Namen. Der Harry Potter von heute benötigte keinen Zauberstab mehr… es reichte, wenn man mich genug reizte…

Problemlos wurde ich zum Besuchertrakt geführt. Eigentlich müsste ich sagen, man brachte mich in die große Halle. Mein Herz wurde schwer, als sich die großen Flügeltüren vor mir öffneten. Nichts war mehr zu sehen von der phantasievollen Dekoration, der sich dem Wetter anpassenden Decke oder gar den Haustischen… Geblieben war ein riesiger leerer Saal, in dessen Ecken vereinzelte Tische wie liegen gelassenes Spielzeug herumstanden.

Himmel, wie viele wundervolle Stunden hatte ich in diesen Mauern verbracht? Wie oft hatte unser heiteres Gelächter die Flure erfüllt… ja, selbst die vergossenen Tränen schienen heute zu einer besseren Welt zu gehören. Einer Welt, die für immer verschwunden war…

Schritte hallten durch den hohen Saal, ein gleichmäßiges Stakkato in der lastenden Stille. Instinktiv wand ich den Kopf, suchend nach dem unpassenden Geräusch, welches mich aus meinen Erinnerungen zwang.

Mir fehlen noch immer die Worte um zu beschreiben, was in jenem Moment in mir vorging. Keine Floskel, kein Wort, keine Silbe ist stark genug um das Gefühl auszudrücken, welches mich so unvorbereitet und mit aller Wucht traf. Ich sah die Wachen nicht, welche Draco flankierten… ebenso wenig wie ich sah, dass seine Hände auf seinem Rücken gebannt waren… alles was ich sah waren seine Augen.

Ich wusste, wie silbrig diese klaren Augen glänzen konnten, wenn er lächelte… wusste, wie neblig sie sich zuzogen, wenn er in Gedanken war… und ich hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie sich dieses wundervolle klare Grau zu einer dunklen Sturmfront verdüsterte wenn er litt… Wie oft hatte ich dieses trübe Schauspiel in Askaban beobachten können? Wie oft hatte ich mir seitdem gewünscht, dieses quälende Grau nie wieder sehen zu müssen?

Doch hier war es wieder.

Dracos Blick war leer… ich wusste, wie sehr er litt…

Eine Welle der Schuld brach über mir zusammen, umfasste mein Herz und spülte das Entsetzen über Dracos Blick hinweg. Er brauchte nichts zu sagen… ich wusste, dass er mir die Schuld gab…

Und er hatte Recht. Merlin, er hatte Recht! Wieso war ich nicht früher hier aufgetaucht? Wieso hatte ich auf Hermine gehört? Wieso war ich nicht fähig gewesen die Auroren aufzuhalten, als sie in meine Wohnung stürmten? Wieso war ich ihnen nicht gefolgt? Wieso hatte ich ihn allein gelassen?

Allein gelassen in dieser furchtbaren Düsterkeit, die sein Blick widerspiegelte…

Die Wachen brachten ihn zu einem Stuhl… ohne ihr Zutun ließ Draco sich einfach fallen. Die Wachen warfen mir einen letzten Blick zu und zogen sich etwas zurück, eine merkwürdig taktvolle Geste, die mir irgendwie fehl am Platz erschien.

Ebenso, wie ich mir fehl am Platz vorkam. Ich stand noch immer. Schaute auf Dracos gesenkten Kopf hinunter und wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Alles in mir schrie danach mich ihm um den Hals zu werfen, ihn anzuflehen mir meine Unfähigkeit ihm zu helfen zu vergeben…

Ich wollte seinen Namen aussprechen… ihn dazu bringen, mich anzusehen… Die stummen Vorwürfe in seinem Blick waren noch immer besser als dass er mich ignorierte…. Doch ich bekam nicht viel mehr als ein raues Krächzen heraus, welches er unmöglich verstanden haben konnte. Trotzdem zuckte er wie unter einem Hieb zusammen.

Was hatte ich erwartet? Ich ließ ihn tagelang hier allein… hatte ich wirklich erwartet, dass er sich mir um den Hals warf aus lauter Wiedersehensfreude? Man sollte nicht annehmen, dass ich noch zu solch idiotischen Hoffnungen fähig wäre… trotzdem war diese Vorstellung alles, was ich wirklich wollte…

Stumm sank ich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber nieder. Die zerkratzte Tischplatte als personifizierte Sperre zwischen uns… eine Barriere, die schon viel länger da war, auch wenn keiner von uns sie hatte sehen wollen.

Ich hatte ihm so viel zu sagen… mein Herz schrie danach ihm zu sagen, wie sehr ich in vermisste… wie sehr ich ihn brauchte… Himmel, wie sehr ich ihn wollte…

Selbst hier, selbst in seiner tristen Gefangenenkleidung war Draco alles, was ich jemals an einem Mann begehrt hatte. Die wenigen Tage, welche er nun hier war, hatten gereicht, seine Wangen einfallen zu lassen. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen und er war viel zu blass. Sein silberblondes Haar leuchtete in der dämmrigen Halle und wieder einmal fragte ich mich, wie das sein konnte. Hier war keine Lichtquelle außer den hohen mit beinahe undurchsichtigen Gardinen zugezogenen Fenstern… dennoch schien Dracos Haar zu leuchten… mein ganz persönliches Leuchtfeuer wann immer sich ein weiterer Abgrund vor mir auftat. Vielleicht war es wieder dieser Gedanke daran, wie oft mich der Anblick dieser feinen silbernen Strähnen in Askaban hatte überleben lassen, der es mir endlich ermöglichte etwas zu sagen.

Bitte verzeih mir…

Mehr brachte ich beim besten Willen nicht heraus und ich glaube nicht, dass meine Stimme sich besonders beeindruckend angehört haben konnte. Ich klang genauso elend, wie ich mich fühlte.

Dennoch ruckte Dracos Kopf so plötzlich hoch, dass diesmal ich es war, der erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

WAS?

Ich schluckte schwer an dem Knoten, der sich in meiner Kehle manifestierte. Doch ich hatte diese Schuldgefühle ohne Frage mehr als verdient und Draco hatte jedes Recht mir meine Unfähigkeit vor Augen zu halten. Sein Blick konnte ich in diesem Moment dennoch nicht deuten… er sah mich irgendwie fragend an… misstrauisch vielleicht…

Meine zweite Bitte um Vergebung war nicht viel lauter als die erste… Peinlich berührt bemerkte ich, wie sehr meine Hände zitterten und verschlang die Finger ineinander. So sehr ich es auch in diesem Moment gerne geleugnet hätte, so deutlich wurde mir in diesem Augenblick bewusst, wie kaputt ich tatsächlich war. Zuviel war mir abverlangt worden in der Zeit des Krieges… in der Zeit in Askaban… und mir wurde nur allzu deutlich bewusst, dass ich einfach nicht mehr konnte… ich wollte nicht mehr allein sein… ich wollte auch nicht mehr stark sein… alles was ich wollte, war Draco und unsere vermeintliche kleine heile Welt zurück. Ohne Auroren, die ihn plötzlich von mir wegzerrten… ohne irgendwelche unsinnigen Befragungen des Ministeriums… ohne Muggel… ohne Zauberer… eigentlich hätte es mir völlig gereicht, mit Draco allein irgendwo in der Abgeschiedenheit zu sein. Nur wir zwei und das bisschen Frieden, welches wir uns doch nun wirklich verdient hatten…

Draco schwieg weiterhin, blickte mich nur mit diesem undeutbaren Ausdruck an. Das Bedürfnis ihm alles zu erzählen war unerwartet und übermächtig. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken sprudelte alles aus mir heraus, was in den vergangenen Tagen vorgefallen war… alles… auch das, was ich ihm nie hatte sagen wollen…

Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr genau an den Moment, als mir klar wurde, dass Draco wohl schon seit einiger Zeit vergebens versuchte meinen Redefluss zu unterbrechen. An die unendliche Verwirrung und an die Scham, die ich in diesem Moment empfand, kann ich mich jedoch noch sehr gut erinnern… und ich werde wohl heute noch verlegen bei diesen Gedanken.

Harry…

Wie oft hatte er meinen Namen nun schon ausgesprochen um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen? Er wusste es selber nicht. Später erzählte er mir, dass er in diesem Moment tatsächlich an meiner geistigen Gesundheit zweifelte. Nun, das kann ich ihm wohl kaum verdenken, oder? Er war schließlich derjenige, der wieder hinter Gittern saß und ich kam hierher und heulte mich in einer Welle des Selbstmitleides bei ihm aus. Prof. Snape wäre wohl mächtig stolz darauf gewesen, dass seine Einschätzung meiner Person nicht ganz so weit hergeholt war…

Draco fragte mich, warum ich mich entschuldigte. Ich starrte ihn, mitten im Redefluss gestoppt, einige geschlagene Minuten lang an und wusste nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte. Hatte er mir nicht zugehört? Ich war schon kurz davor mit meinen Erklärungen ein weiteres Mal zu beginnen, als in die beiden Wachen wieder Leben kam. Ich hatte die Anwesenheit der zwei Männer schon vergessen…

Draco nicht. Als die Wachen plötzlich rechts und links neben ihm auftauchten, ohne jede Gefühlsregung mitteilten, dass die Besuchszeit vorüber sei, war es vorbei mit seiner Ruhe. Ich konnte es in seinem Blick sehen, noch bevor eine einzige Silbe seine Lippen verlassen hatte. Er wehrte sich gegen die harten Griffe der Männer, kam meinem Gesicht so nahe, dass sich unsere Nasenspitzen fast berührten…

Ich spürte seinen warmen Atem auf der Haut… seine Worte setzten mir mehr zu, als alles andere… nur sechs kleine Worte und sie schmerzten mich mehr als jeder Cruciatus, den ich hatte erdulden müssen. Sechs kleine Worte machten die Verzweiflung fassbar, welche ich längst in Dracos Blick erkannte hatte.

Lass mich nicht wieder allein…

Ich starrte ihn an, für einige kostbare Sekunden zu beschämt um mich irgendwie rühren zu können. Das nächste Mal, lag blanke Panik in seiner Stimme…

Lass mich nicht wieder allein… bitte… auch wenn du mir niemals verzeihen kannst, was ich getan habe. Bitte… Harry…

Was folgte war ein weiterer Blackout meinerseits… ich merkte nicht einmal bewusst, dass ich aufsprang, mein Stuhl landete scheppernd einige Meter hinter mir. Ich muss geschrieen haben, wie mir Draco später berichtete, bevor ich die Wachen angriff. Merlin, die Männer konnten ja nichts für ihren Job… und ich konnte nichts dafür, dass sie sich mir entgegenstellten…

Getötet habe ich sie nicht, auch wenn wohl nicht mehr allzu viel dazu fehlte. Sie verbrachten Wochen in St. Mungos und soweit ich weiß, hat der Minister sie anschließend vom Dienst freigestellt. Wie gesagt, ich erinnere mich an nichts davon, weder, dass ich sie angegriffen habe, noch, wie ich eigentlich wieder aus Hogwarts herausgekommen bin.

Das erste, woran ich mich wieder erinnere, war der kühle Wind vor den großen Toren von Hogwarts. Und dass ich nicht alleine war. Dracos klare graue Augen tauchten in meinem Blickfeld auf… ich hörte seine Stimme wie durch eine Watteschicht… was sagte er denn da… danke? Was sollte denn dieser Blödsinn? Wofür sollte er sich schon bei mir bedanken? Dafür, dass ich ihn in einem weiteren Gefängnis allein gelassen hatte?

Eine leichte Berührung an meiner rechten Hand brachte mich endgültig in die Realität zurück.

Draco stand vor Kälte zitternd in seiner dünnen Häftlingskleidung vor mir, eisige Windfinger wirbelten sein Haar durcheinander und röteten seine blassen Wangen. Verwundert ließ ich den Blick zu meiner Hand gleiten. Es waren Dracos eiskalte Finger, welche die meinigen so vorsichtig umfassten, als hätte er Angst sie mir zu brechen.

Nur diese winzige unschuldige Berührung brachte alle meine guten Vorsätze ins Wanken. Zu lange kämpfte ich schon mit mir, zu lange drängte ich die Gefühle zurück, welche Draco in mir auslöste.

In einer einzigen Bewegung schlang ich beide Arme um seinen Hals und zerrte ihn an mich. Mein Herz raste… eine warme Schwere machte sich in meinem Magen breit, als ich ihn endlich in den Armen hielt. Draco machte einen überraschten Laut und zu meiner größten Verwunderung wehrte er sich nicht… ich vergrub mein Gesicht an seinem Hals, traute mich nicht, mich zu bewegen… etwas zu sagen oder überhaupt zu atmen, nur aus Angst, er würde sich mir entziehen… doch das tat er nicht. Nach einiger Zeit meinte ich seine Arme um meine Hüften zu fühlen… nur ganz leicht… nicht fordernd… er wollte mir keine Hoffnungen machen… das wusste ich… und trotzdem… für den Moment bestand meine Welt nur aus seinen leisen Atemzügen, aus seinem Geruch und seiner Wärme…

Wahrscheinlich hätte ich noch Stunden so dastehen können, wenn nicht entfernte Rufe mich daran erinnerten, dass den restlichen Auroren mittlerweile aufgefallen sein dürfte, dass ihnen ein Insasse abhanden gekommen war.

Dennoch löste ich die Umarmung nicht, sondern apparierte direkt in unsere Wohnung.

Vielleicht war es der Sog des Apparierens, vielleicht aber auch die Tatsache, dass Draco sich an mich lehnte, jedenfalls schaltete sich mein Verstand tatsächlich wieder ein. Langsam löste ich meine Arme von Draco… meine Verunsicherung musste er mir angesehen haben, denn er brachte plötzlich tatsächlich ein winziges Lächeln zustande. Eigentlich war es kein richtiges Lächeln. Es war nur ein leichtes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel und doch reichte es aus, mich erröten zu lassen.

Er murmelte leise etwas davon, dass er dringend eine Dusche bräuchte und verschwand vielleicht etwas zu schnell im Badezimmer. Ich denke, das war wirklich das allererste Mal, dass ich dankbar dafür war, ihm einige Zeit nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen.

Hatte ich nicht mir selbst und ihm versprochen, dass ich ihm nie wieder zu nahe kommen würde? Dass ich ihn nie wieder mit meinen Gefühlen bedrängen würde? Himmel, wie wenig war dieses Versprechen wert…

Ich brauchte einige Tage um meine chaotische Gefühlswelt wenigstens soweit wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, dass ich nicht jedes Mal, wenn ich Draco nur ansah vor Scham im Boden hätte versinken mögen.

Draco machte es mir so leicht wie nur irgend möglich. Er sprach mich nicht darauf an, was da in Hogwarts aus mir herausgebrochen war… allerdings wich er mir auch nicht aus... eine Reaktion, die ich durchaus befürchtet, ja fast erwartet hatte. Verstanden hätte ich es… er hatte mir schließlich mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er mir nicht geben konnte, was ich so sehr begehrte…

Eine Frage jedoch brannte mir noch immer auf der Seele… was hatte er gemeint, als er mich bat ihm zu verzeihen? Ich hatte nichts, was ich ihm verzeihen könnte… dennoch traute ich mich zu dieser Zeit noch nicht, ihn darauf anzusprechen… vielleicht weil ich einfach Angst hatte, dass es unseren zerbrechlichen Frieden ein weiteres Mal gestört hätte.

Draco kam von selbst auf dieses Thema zurück… eine Ewigkeit später, als ich meine Frage schon fast wieder vergessen hatte… doch dazu später.

Das Ministerium hielt seltsamerweise die Füße still. Wir sahen und hörten weder etwas von Auroren, noch vom Minister selbst. Draco war diese Ruhe unheimlich und ich ahnte, dass er einen weiteren Überraschungsangriff erwartete, genauso wie ich mir sicher war, dass es dieser Minister nicht wagen würde, sich mir noch einmal in den Weg zu stellen… jedenfalls hoffte ich das für ihn… der Vorfall mit den Wachen in Hogwarts hatte mir ein weiteres Mal klar gemacht, dass ich selbst nicht wusste, zu was ich fähig war. Alles sah danach aus, als hätte Albus Dumbledore tatsächlich Recht mit seiner Behauptung gehabt, meine größte Stärke sei die Fähigkeit für diejenigen zu kämpfen die mir wichtig waren. Und wenn nicht Draco, wer hätte mir wichtiger sein können?

Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet mein Erzfeind aus Kindertagen einmal zum Mittelpunkt meines Seins avancieren würde? Nun, ich jedenfalls nicht…

Ich kann nicht sagen, dass uns der Alltag irgendwann wieder einholte. Wir hatten nicht einmal einen richtigen Alltag, doch sowohl Draco als auch ich spürten, dass wir an einer Wegkreuzung angekommen waren und uns nun für eine Richtung entscheiden mussten.

Ein weiteres Mal war es Draco, der tat, was getan werden musste, während ich mich noch immer wie gelähmt hinter dem täglichen Status quo verschanzte. Er überraschte mich… ich muss unwillkürlich grinsen… nein, überraschen war wohl nicht das richtige Wort… sagen wir, er überrumpelte mich und ließ mir einfach keine Zeit zum Nachdenken.

Der Tag hatte eigentlich ganz normal begonnen, was soviel bedeutete, wie ich war für das Frühstück zuständig, während Draco sich mal wieder nicht aus den Federn bequemen konnte. Wir frühstückten und verbrachten den restlichen Vormittag getrennt. Draco verschwand in irgendeiner Muggelbibliothek, eine Tatsache, die ich selbst nach so langer Zeit einfach nicht begreifen kann, um verstaubte Schmöker über Alchimisten zu wälzen. Ich verbrachte dagegen die Zeit auf dem Besen. Und zwar im Garten hinter Rons Haus. Es war schön, wieder einmal etwas zu tun, was mir früher solche Freude bereitet hatte. Und auch, wenn ich nicht wirklich damit gerechnet hatte, stellte ich fest, dass es mir noch immer gefiel auf dem Besen durch die Luft zu sausen… beinahe schwerelos… dieses Gefühl kam wohl am nächsten an die vielbesungene Freiheit heran. Welches Tier könnte sich freier fühlen als ein Vogel? Nicht gebunden an steinige schwierige Wege… sich nicht aufhalten lassend von Ozeanen, Bergen, Wäldern oder Wüsten… konnte es mehr Freiheit geben?

Weder Ron noch ich bemerkten, wie schnell die Zeit verflog, erst als Hermine aus dem Fenster schaute und mich mit magisch verstärkter Stimme fragte, ob ich zum Mittagessen bleiben würde, wurde mir klar, dass wir schon etliche Stunden in der Luft verbracht hatten. Tatsächlich zitterten mir die Beine von der ungewohnten Haltung, als ich mich, etwas aus der Übung gekommen, nicht ganz so elegant wie beabsichtigt vom Besen schwang.

Ich lehnte die Einladung dankend ab, Draco war mit kochen dran und ich wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen. Ron sah verlegen weg, als Dracos Name fiel und mir wurde die Schlucht zwischen uns plötzlich bitter bewusst. Ich erkundigte mich ob Ron nicht später am Abend vorbeikommen wollte… so wie in alten Zeiten, wenn wir die Abende bei Zaubererschach oder Snape explodiert verbracht hatten. Seine Antwort war ein ziemlich klares Jein… die Enttäuschung über seine Antwort war größer als ich erwartet hatte, aber was konnte ich tun? Mehr als Ron anzubieten wieder mehr Teil meines Lebens zu sein konnte ich nicht… und um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich es auch nicht… ich wollte mich nicht dafür rechtfertigen müssen, dass ich mit Draco zusammen lebte… und erst recht wollte ich mich nicht für meine Gefühle rechtfertigen müssen…

So war ich trotz allem recht bedrückt, als ich in unsere Wohnung zurückkehrte. Aus der Küche kam mir das übliche Geklapper von Kochtöpfen entgegen, welches Draco jedes Mal veranstaltete. Man sollte meinen, er mache den Krach extra, damit ich auch ja registrierte, dass er niedere Hausarbeit erledigte. Dabei konnte er mittlerweile ganz gut kochen… von seiner leicht perversen Angewohnheit in alle möglichen und unmöglichen Gericht Zimt zu streuen, mal abgesehen…

Wir aßen schweigend, offenbar hatte auch Draco heute keinen sehr gesprächigen Tag. Und wir aßen langsam… stocherten mehr im Essen herum, als wirklich etwas zu uns zu nehmen… Das Schweigen zwischen uns war eigentlich nie unangenehm und so war es auch an diesem Tag. Wir kannten einander inzwischen gut genug und manchmal reichte es einfach auch einmal nichts zu sagen.

Nach beinahe zwei Stunden, wie ich mit einem erstaunten Blick auf meine Uhr festgestellt hatte, gab ich es auf und legte mein Besteck zurück auf den Teller. Die Sache mit Ron belastete mich doch mehr als mir lieb war. Früher hatte ich ihm alles sagen könne und ich bedauerte, dass ich gerade mit ihm nicht über das wichtigste in meinem Leben reden konnte. Draco. Sicher, Hermine würde mir jederzeit zuhören… aber dasselbe war das nicht. Ich hatte nie etwas vor Ron wirklich verschweigen müssen und eigentlich bräuchte ich gerade in meiner jetzigen Situation jemandem… auch wenn ich von Herzen bezweifelte, dass ich meine Gefühle jemals würde in Worte fassen können.

Draco stand auf und trug unsere Teller zur Spüle, ich folgte ihm mit den Gläsern, war in Gedanken aber eigentlich immer noch bei Ron. Oder vielmehr bei dem Problem, wie ich Ron klar machen könnte, dass sich trotz meiner Gefühle für Draco nichts zwischen uns ändern musste…

Und dann… tja… da wartet man solange auf den einen Moment, in dem etwas ganz bestimmtes passiert und dann, wenn es tatsächlich passiert, ist man so völlig überrumpelt, dass man zu überhaupt keiner vernünftigen Reaktion fähig ist. Ich hatte die Gläser gerade abgestellt, als Draco unvorhergesehen einen Schritt rückwärts machte und mir praktisch in die Arme lief. Seine plötzliche Nähe schickte Stromstöße durch meinen Körper und ich versuchte instinktiv ihm auszuweichen, wusste ich doch, wie empfindlich er in dieser Hinsicht sein konnte.

Er drehte sich nicht zu mir herum… seine Worte waren so leise, dass ich mir nicht sicher war, ob ich sie wirklich gehört hatte. Mit fast tonloser Stimme bat er mich ihm nicht auszuweichen…

Ich starrte sekundenlang seinen Rücken an… er hielt den Kopf gesenkt… da war er wieder… jener Lichtschein, den ich mir nie erklären konnte. Sicher, in diesem Moment war es eindeutig die spätnachmittägliche Sonne, die durch das Küchenfenster hineinschien und trotzdem…

Dracos Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, er klang enttäuscht, als er sagte, ich müsse natürlich nicht, wenn ich nicht wollte… einen Moment lang war ich verwirrt, bis mir mit aller Macht wieder in den Sinn kam, um was er mich gebeten hatte. Ich stammelte irgendwelchen Blödsinn von wegen, dass ich ihm doch versprochen hätte, ihn nicht zu bedrängen oder so etwas in der Art… jedenfalls glaube ich, dass ich so etwas gesagt habe. Erinnern kann ich mich nicht wirklich, denn allein die Vorstellung, dass Draco es tatsächlich zulassen sollte, dass ich ihm so nahe kam, schickte meinen Verstand in Urlaub.

Endlich hob er den Kopf, wandte sich halb zu mir um und suchte meinen Blick. In seinen silbernen Augen fand ich dieselbe Verwirrung, die ich empfand… und… den Hauch einer Sehnsucht, die mir das Blut in den Adern stocken ließ. Diese Ahnung… dieses kurze Aufblitzen eines mir nur allzu bekannten Gefühls war es, was mich wieder zurück in die Realität, in meinen Körper katapultierte.

Langsam trat ich einen Schritt auf Draco zu… dann noch einen,,, bis ich ihn fast berührte. Ich wünschte mir in diesem unerwarteten Augenblick nichts mehr, als dass die Zeit stehen bleiben möge. Draco roch noch immer nach dem Duschgel, welches er heute morgen benutzt hatte… mein Atem streifte seinen Nacken und ich sah, wie sich die feinen Härchen aufrichteten. Mir zitterten die Knie wie selten zuvor.

Es war eine merkwürdige Situation. Ich hätte gerne etwas gesagt… oder auch nicht… ich wusste sowieso nicht, was ich hätte sagen wollen… vielleicht war es nur die Hilflosigkeit… die Ungewissheit, was genau Draco nun von mir erwartete…

Er erwartete überhaupt nichts von mir.

Stattdessen lehnte Draco sich einfach zurück… mehr als ein paar Millimeter waren nicht notwendig… gegen meinen Willen schloss ich die Augen, fühlte die Wärme seines Körpers mit jeder Faser meines Seins…

Das bisschen, was Draco größer war als ich, brachte mich nun doch in arge Bedrängnis und ich war hin- und hergerissen zwischen der Sehnsucht seiner Nähe nachzugeben und der panischen Angst, er könnte bemerken, wie sehr mich dieser Moment erregte.

Dracos Stimme war noch leise und beherrscht, als er sprach… doch, dass sein Herz ebenso raste wie meines konnte ich fühlen…

Er fragte mich, ob wir nicht von hier weggehen könnten…

Wir…

Was für ein wundervolles Wort. Ich atmete langsam ein, gestattete mir, meine Wange kaum merklich gegen die weiche Haut seines Nackens zu lehnen. Dracos Atem stockte und ich schickte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, dass diese Berührung nicht zu intim sei… keine neue Panikattacke heraufbeschwören würde.

Irgendwer schien mein Gebet erhört zu haben, denn Draco wich mir noch immer nicht aus. Lediglich sein Atem beschleunigte sich und trieb mich an den Rand meiner Selbstbeherrschung. Meine Fingerspitzen kribbelten… wie gerne hätte ich ihn näher an mich gezogen…

Eigentlich war es nichts neues, schließlich verbrachten wir die Nächte in fast derselben Position… doch das hier… war etwas völlig anderes… im Schutze der Dunkelheit waren wir beide viel zu sehr mit den Erinnerungen an Askaban beschäftigt um die Spannung zwischen uns wirklich wahrzunehmen. Hier, in der sonnenerhellten Küche war es etwas vollkommen anderes…

Harry?

Dracos Stimme war dunkler als noch Minuten zuvor und brachte mich meiner persönlichen Hölle aus Sehnsucht und Verlangen gefährlich nahe.

Ich erinnerte mich dumpf, dass er mich etwas gefragt haben musste, wusste aber beim besten Willen nicht mehr, was. Ich musste mich räuspern, bevor ich ihm antworten konnte und konnte doch nicht verhindern, dass meine Stimme viel zu rau klang.

Draco drehte sich um und mir schoss die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Merlin, er musste mich wirklich für eine erbarmungswürdige Kreatur halten, die ihre niedersten Instinkte nicht unter Kontrolle hatte…

Ich hielt den Blick gesenkt und gestand schuldbewusst, dass ich seine Frage nicht mitbekommen hatte. Täuschte ich mich, oder schwang tatsächlich ein Hauch von Belustigung mit, als er seine Frage wiederholte.

Er wollte weg von hier… endlich hatte ich meinen Körper genug unter Kontrolle um ihn ansehen zu können und war doch überrascht, dass ein winziges Lächeln auf seinen Lippen lag. Wohin, brachte ich noch immer etwas verlegen heraus. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, es sei ihm egal, Hauptsache weg von hier… weg von den Zauberern, weg von den Muggeln… weg von der Enge einer Großstadt.

Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, habe ich einfach nur genickt, denn meiner Stimme traute ich noch immer nicht. Noch immer war Draco mir viel zu nah… konnte ich jede noch so kleine Bewegung seiner Lippen, seiner Augen viel zu deutlich sehen. Himmel, was machte dieser Mann nur mit mir?

Dracos Lächeln verschwand.

Das brachte endlich meinen Verstand zurück und ich verpasste mir eine mentale Ohrfeige. Egal, wohin er auch wollte, ich hatte nichts dagegen, die einzigen, an denen mir wirklich etwas lag, waren Ron und Hermine und die konnten wir jederzeit besuchen, ganz egal, wo wir uns gerade aufhielten. Soweit ich es beurteilen konnte, hatte ich auch meine Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle…

Draco kam zu keiner Antwort mehr, denn der Kamin im Salon begann ohrenbetäubend zu röhren und im nächsten Moment hörte ich ein vertrautes Husten. Überrascht zog ich die Augenbrauen hoch.

Ron?

Tatsächlich kam mein russgeschwärzter Freund umgeben von einer Aschewolke erstaunlichen Ausmaßes zur Küchentür herein. Er stockte, als er Draco und mich sah, erkundigte sich mit merkwürdiger Stimme, ob er gerade störe. Ich grinste und verneinte, freute mich viel zu sehr darüber, dass mein bester Freund diesen Schritt auf mich zu getan hatte, um Dracos leises „Ja, du störst…" zu hören.

Heute könnte ich mir derart in den Allerwertesten beißen… ich habe mich oft gefragt, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn Ron nicht in diesem Moment in unserer Küche aufgetaucht wäre. Nun, es ist müßig darüber nachzudenken, verpasste Gelegenheiten kommen nicht zurück.

Draco ging früh zu Bett an diesem Abend.

Und ich? Ich verbrachte den Abend so, wie ich es lange Zeit hatte missen müssen. Mit einer Partie Zaubererschach und meinem besten Freund. Rons anfängliche Reserviertheit verschwand nach der zweiten Flasche Butterbier. Unbeschwert wie lange nicht mehr, konnten wir uns an alte Hogwarts-Abenteuer erinnern und ein paar kostbare Stunden so tun, als hätte der Krieg, als hätte Askaban nie existiert.

Draco schlief schon, als ich im Morgengrauen endlich ins Bett schlüpfte. Ich mochte es, wenn er vor mir schlafen ging, was selten genug vorkam, denn wenn ich dann ins Bett kam, roch einfach alles nach ihm und unser Bett empfing mich mit seiner Wärme. Gut, heute weiß ich, dass er nicht schlief, vielmehr die ganze Nacht kein Auge zubekommen hatte, weil er mit einer Entscheidung rang, welche er doch längst getroffen hatte. An jenem frühen Morgen wusste dies natürlich keiner von uns.

So vorsichtig wie möglich kroch ich zu Draco unter die Decke um ihn nicht zu stören. Ebenso vorsichtig rutschte ich so nah an ihn heran, wie ich es mich traute, mein Arm legte sich zaghaft um seine Taille… ich war viel zu müde um zu bemerken, dass sein Atem kurz stockte. Zufrieden mummelte ich mich in die Decke und war wohl ziemlich schnell eingeschlafen. Etwas, was Draco übrigens überhaupt nicht gefiel, er zog mich noch Monate später damit auf… und genauso ärgerte ich mich noch Monate später, dass ich nicht wach geblieben war…

Dieser viel zu kurzen Nacht, folgte ein untypischer Morgen… Oder vielmehr Mittag. Ich erwachte von hellen Sonnenstrahlen, die mir direkt in die Augen schienen und jeden Versuch, vielleicht doch noch einmal einzuschlummern zunichte machten. Draco war schon aufgestanden, seine Seite des Bettes war kühl… ich bedauerte diesen Umstand, denn es war schön morgens neben ihm aufzuwachen, ihn einige Zeit beim Schlafen zu betrachten, bevor ich mich ans Frühstück servieren machte. Es klingt für Außenstehende vielleicht merkwürdig, oder übertrieben, oder kitschig, was weiß ich… Tatsache ist, wenn man die Hölle des Krieges hinter sich gelassen hat, von den wiederkehrende Alpträumen und Panikattacken mal abgesehen, sind es die kleinen Dinge, die einen immer wieder faszinieren. Ich lege keinerlei Wert auf irgendwelche teuren Statussymbole, obwohl ich sie mir durchaus leisten könnte… doch was sollte mir ein teurer Wagen oder exklusiver Schmuck geben? Diese Dinge sind für mich einfach nur Sachen, nichts, womit ich meine Zeit verschwenden möchte.

Die Dinge jedoch, die man vielleicht erst auf den zweiten oder dritten Blick wahrnimmt, schaffen es, mich in ihren Bann zu ziehen. Ich kann beispielsweise stundenlang einem Schmetterling dabei zusehen, wie er auf einer Blüte herumklettert, die filigranen Beinchen bewundern, die den viel zu großen Körper technisch gesehen überhaupt nicht tragen dürften. Oder die Tropfen kühlen Kondenswassers, die an einer Flasche Wein hinunterrinnen, wenn ich sie aus dem Kühlschrank hole… wie sich zuerst ein feiner Nebel auf der Flasche bildet, die Tröpfchen wie durch Zauberhand immer größer werden und schließlich als Tropfen an der Flasche hinunterwandern…

Mein Lieblingsbeobachtungsobjekt ist und bleibt aber Draco. Und am allerliebsten dann, wenn er es nicht bemerkt, was meistens nur in eben jenen Morgenstunden vorkommt, die ich vor ihm aufwache. Ich liebe die feinen Fältchen auf seiner Stirn, wenn er im Schlaf die Nase kräuselt… für einen Mann hat er bemerkenswert feine Züge… die etwas zu spitze Nase, die hohen Wangenknochen, die fein geschwungenen Lippen, die er ohne Zweifel Narcissa zu verdanken hat… trotz allem wirkt er alles andere als weiblich… und na ja – Merlin, ich werde wirklich rot, oder? – der Rest seines Körperbaus ist definitiv alles andere als weiblich! Von dem kleinen schmächtigen Jungen aus Hogwartszeiten ist nichts mehr übrig geblieben… der Krieg hat auch aus ihm einen Mann gemacht und ich muss neidlos anerkennen, dass Draco eigentlich kaum Training braucht um einen Körperbau wie eine griechische Muggelstatue zu haben. Ich habe ja den Verdacht, dass er heimlich trainiert, was er natürlich immer vehement abstreitet… aber gut, ich beginne abzuschweifen…

Meiner Lieblingsbetrachtung beraubt blieb mir also nichts anderes übrig als aufzustehen. Es war merkwürdig ruhig in der Wohnung und ich beschloss vorerst auf die Dusche zu verzichten. Nur in Pyjamahosen und barfuß tapste ich durch die Wohnung, doch von Draco war nirgends etwas zu sehen. Auf dem Küchentisch fand ich eine kurze Notiz von ihm, ich solle nicht mit dem Essen auf ihn warten, er hätte etwas zu erledigen. Das war typisch. Wenn ich wegging ohne es ihm persönlich sagen zu können, schrieb ich immerhin auf, wo ich war…

Um es kurz zu machen, ich bekam Draco die ganze Woche nicht viel zu Gesicht und es machte mich wahnsinnig. Ich begann mich zu fragen, wann ich was falsch gemacht hatte, auch wenn Draco auf meine Nachfrage mehrfach versicherte, dass alles in Ordnung sei und ich mich ein bisschen in Geduld üben solle. Meine Güte, jeder, der mich kennt weiß, dass Geduld nicht zu meinen Stärken zählt. Nur eine Winzigkeit hielt mich nach fünf langen Tagen davon ab, Draco Veritaserum in den Kaffee zu kippen. Das mir völlig fremde Leuchten in seinen Augen, wenn er mich mal wieder abwimmelte. So hatte ich ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen, das sonst so klare Grau seiner Augen wirkte plötzlich irgendwie silbern und verschlug mir regelrecht die Sprache.

Gegen Ende der Woche kam mir ein Gedanke, der mir praktisch den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog.

Was war, wenn er jemanden kennen gelernt hatte? War das möglich? Auf jeden Fall, immerhin hatte ich keine Ahnung, wohin er fast den ganzen Tag verschwand, nur um Abends mit diesem geheimnisvollen Glitzern in den Augen und einem zufriedenen Grinsen wieder aufzutauchen…

Ich war mir plötzlich sicher, dass Draco sich mit jemandem traf. Mit einem anderen Mann? Mit einer anderen Frau? Ich begann mir die wildesten Konstellationen auszumalen und litt jede Minute, in der ich nicht wusste, wo er steckte, wirkliche Qualen. Was sollte ich nur tun, wenn es wirklich so war? Wie sollte ich ohne ihn leben? Mit der Gewissheit, dass er in den Armen eines Anderen oder einer Anderen glücklicher war als bei mir?

Ich grübelte. Ich verfluchte ihn für seine verdammte Schweigsamkeit. Ich haderte mit mir selbst. Ich bemitleidete mich. Ich gab mir die Schuld.

Schließlich stellte ich mit erschreckender Klarheit fest, dass ich Draco nicht würde hassen können, selbst wenn er mich verlassen würde. Wenn ich nicht der Richtige für ihn war, welches Recht hatte ich, ihm sein Glück zu verweigern? Wenn er gehen wollte, würde ich ihn gehen lassen, auch wenn es für mich die Hölle wäre… kann man einen Menschen so lieben? Und… ist es nicht etwas krank, das Glück anderer über das eigene Wohlergehen zu stellen? Ich kam zu keiner befriedigenden Antwort. Auch heute noch nicht.

Nach dieser Woche voller Hoffnung und Zweifel, kam Draco am Samstag erst gegen Mitternacht zurück. Seine gute Stimmung fand ihr Pedant in meiner persönlichen geistigen Sturmfront. Ich hatte keine Lust mit ihm zu reden und verabschiedete mich ziemlich knapp, kaum, dass er den Salon betreten hatte. Ich wusste, dass er mir nachschaute und sich vermutlich fragte, was mit mir los sei. Es war mir egal. Auch wenn ich ihn nicht verletzten wollte, selbst mein Masochismus hatte seine Grenzen.

Eigentlich rechnete ich gar nicht damit, dass er mir sofort folgen würde. Doch genau das tat er. Ich zog mich demonstrativ vor ihm aus, etwas, was ich sonst tunlichst vermied, um ihn nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen, stieg in meine Pyjamahose und kletterte ins Bett. Ebenso demonstrativ zog ich mir die Decke bis unter die Nasenspitze…

Normalerweise reichten diese deutlichen Winke mit dem Zaunpfahl aus, um Draco auf Abstand zu halten. Heute jedoch nicht. Zu meinem größten Erstaunen, was schon beinahe an Entsetzen grenzte, zog er sich den Pulli über den Kopf, entledigte sich seiner Schuhe und Jeans und verschwand erst dann im Bad.

Da lag ich nun. Wütend, traurig und restlos verwirrt.

Was sollte das denn? Nicht, dass ich etwas gegen den Anblick von Draco in engen Boxershorts gehabt hätte. Ganz im Gegenteil! Nur war es eben nicht das Verhalten, welches ich von ihm kannte.

Ich hörte die elektrische Zahnbürste laufen… hörte das Tapsen seiner nackten Füße auf den Badfliesen, als er zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam, diesmal ebenfalls in Pyjamahosen.

Wortlos kletterte er neben mir ins Bett und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Er stütze sich auf den Ellenbogen und ließ mich nicht aus den Augen. Noch so eine Angewohnheit, mit der er mich innerhalb von wenigen Minuten wahnsinnig machen konnte. Er sagte nichts. Betrachtete mich nur mit dieser typisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue und wartete. Merlin, wie sehr er mich immer an diesen Muggelschauspieler von Mr. Spock erinnerte, wenn er das tat. Und genau wie bei Mr. Spock hatte ich jedes Mal das Gefühl, Draco könne meine Gedanken lesen. Nun, wenn er es wirklich konnte, dürfte ihm an diesem Abend nicht gefallen, was er sah.

Allerdings war doch wieder ich es, der zuerst die Segel strich. Ziemlich entnervt fragte ich ihn, warum er mich wieder mit diesem Blick anschaute. Die Augenbraue wanderte noch weiter nach oben und er fragte völlig unschuldig welchen Blick ich denn meinte.

Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, habe ich nur mit einem entrüsteten Schnauben geantwortet, von dem ich hoffte, dass es verärgert klang. Zugleich kam ich mir unsäglich dämlich vor. Ich fasse es heute noch nicht, dass ich ihm tatsächlich eine solche Szene gemacht habe. Peinlich!

Irgendetwas in seiner Stimme ließ mich ihn dann doch ansehen. Die hochgezogene Augenbraue war verschwunden, statt dessen schaute er mich einfach nur ruhig an. Einige Strähnen seiner Haare waren ihm in die Stirn gefallen und ich musste all meine Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen um sie ihm nicht aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Meine Wut war vergessen… oh ja, das kann Draco auch heute noch gut… er muss mich nur genauso anschauen. Ruhig und ernst und ich könnte nicht beschwören, dass ich mich in diesem Moment noch an meinen Namen erinnern würde!

Hab noch ein wenig Geduld, Harry… nur noch bis morgen…

Seine Stimme war ein bisschen rau… es reichte, um die Stimmung schlagartig umkippen zu lassen. Meine so intensiven Gefühle von noch vor einigen Sekunden wurden weggeschwemmt von einer Welle des Verlangens, welche mich derart unvorbereitet traf, dass ich zu schnell den Blick senkte und schlucken musste. Ich hörte meinen eigenen Herzschlag viel zu laut in meinen Ohren… Hitze breitete sich in jeder Faser meines Körpers aus… Verflucht, wieso hatte ich mich in Dracos Gegenwart auch nicht unter Kontrolle?

Zu meiner Selbstverteidigung muss ich sagen, dass selbst wenn ich bis zu dieser Sekunde noch die Ruhe selbst gewesen wäre, spätestens Dracos nächste Bewegung hätte mich so oder so aus der Bahn geworfen.

Er zupfte zaghaft an der Bettdecke, die mir noch immer bis an die Nasenspitze reichte um meine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu kriegen. Ich hob zögernd den Blick und hoffte, dass meine Augen nicht allzu viel von dem Sturm in meinem Inneren verraten würden.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was mit ihm passiert war… so richtig begreifen kann ich es heute noch nicht, aber ich konnte sehen, dass er verändert war. Es war nichts, was ich mit Händen hätte greifen können oder auch nur in Worte fassen… es war eine Winzigkeit… eine vorüberhuschende Emotion in diesen unglaublichen Augen, die ich niemals zuvor bemerkt hatte.

Ein leises Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen bevor er sich ohne Vorwarnung zu mir hinunterbeugte. Obwohl ich sah, wie sein Gesicht sich meinem näherte, ohne Zögern und ohne Eile, war es wie ein elektrischer Schlag, als seine Lippen so zart über meinen Mund glitten, dass ich mir nicht sicher war, ob ich mir die Berührung nur eingebildet hatte.

Hab nur noch bis morgen Geduld…

Draco war mir noch immer so nah, dass ich seinen Atem als warmen Hauch auf der Wange fühlte, bevor er sich umdrehte und ebenfalls unter die Decke kroch.

Was soll ich sagen? Ich lag da wie gelähmt… traute mich nicht, mich zu bewegen, weil ich fürchtete aus einem Traum zu erwachen…

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie mir schien, wurden Dracos Atemzüge gleichmäßiger und ich konnte mich noch immer nicht rühren. Hatte… hatte er mich wirklich gerade geküsst? Eine Welle einer fast schon vergessenen Emotion raste durch meine Adern, durch meine Nerven, durch mein gesamtes Sein… erfasste meine Gedanken und zog mich in einen nicht enden wollenden Strudel aus Fassungslosigkeit und… ja… reinem Glück. Ungläubig fuhr ich fast ängstlich mit der Zunge über meine Lippen, bildete mir ein, dass dort noch der Geschmack nach seiner Zahnpasta heftete…

Draco bekam von diesem Wirbelsturm meiner Gefühle nichts mit. Er schlief seelenruhig neben mir und erwartete, dass ich nach dieser Aktion auch nur ein Auge würde zutun können?

Tatsächlich musste ich irgendwann doch eingeschlafen sein… und so kitschig es klingen mag, ich bin mir sicher, dass ich ein dämliches Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

Der nächste Morgen kam und ich erwachte, weil mich irgendetwas im Nacken kitzelte. Müde blinzelte ich auf meine Uhr neben dem Bett. Bei Merlins Bart, 6.30 Uhr, was für eine schändliche Zeit munter zu werden. Nach meinem zweiten Gähnen kam die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend zurück und meine Müdigkeit war mit einem Schlag vergessen. Endlich registrierte ich auch, dass es Dracos Atem war, der mich im Nacken kitzelte und mir eine Gänsehaut verschaffte. Ich blieb reglos liegen und versuchte mir darüber klar zu werden, ob ich den zarten Kuss nur geträumt hatte oder ob es wirklich passiert sein sollte…

Wie auch immer, an Schlaf war nun nicht mehr zu denken und ich war viel zu aufgewühlt, um auch nur noch eine Sekunde länger im Bett zu verbringen. Ich schälte mich vorsichtig aus Dracos Umarmung und verschwand im Bad. Eine kalte Dusche war wie so oft eine hervorragende Idee den Tag zu beginnen.

Nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften stand ich geraume Zeit später vor dem Spiegel, mal wieder in dem verzweifelten Versuch, meine Haare dazu zu bringen, wenigstens den Hauch einer Frisur anzunehmen, als ein sehr verschlafener Draco ins Bad kam.

Ich muss ihn dermaßen verdattert angestarrt haben, dass er mich fragte, ob ihm über Nacht ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen sei. Ich überging die Frage und erkundigte mich, ob er krank sei oder meine Uhr falsch ginge. Er grinste, fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare und antwortete mir nur kryptisch, ich solle kein Frühstück machen, er hätte etwas mit mir vor.

Das hatte er auch. Allerdings wurde meine Geduld vorher noch an ihre neuesten Grenzen getrieben, während ich in der Küche unruhig hin und herlief und Draco sich mal wieder alle Zeit der Welt bei seiner Morgentoilette ließ.

Als er endlich, endlich fertig angezogen im Türrahmen erschien, brachte ich trotz meiner Aufgeregtheit nichts heraus… dabei waren mir eben noch tausende von Fragen im Kopf herumgeschwirrt… aus irgendeinem mir unerklärlichen Grund machte mir die Veränderung an ihm zu schaffen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er einen Teil seiner Selbstsicherheit aus Hogwarts-Zeiten zurückgefunden zu haben schien. Und um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, genau diese Selbstsicherheit war es, weswegen ich mich damals ihm immer unterlegen gefühlt hatte. Oh, diese Aussage sei überraschend? Nein, nicht wirklich. Gezeigt habe ich es natürlich nie und mal ehrlich, neben seiner Selbstsicherheit war Dracos Arroganz aus Kindertagen doch ein guter Grund ihn zu hassen, oder? So kam ich nie in die Verlegenheit zugeben zu müssen, dass ich ihn um irgendetwas beneidete. Er machte es mir auch nicht allzu schwer ihn zu hassen… fange ich schon wieder an zu grinsen? Ich weiß, so sehr wie ich ihn damals gehasst habe, so sehr liebe ich ihn heute. Es gibt ein schönes Muggelsprichwort: Liebe und Hass liegen nah beieinander. Das kann ich nur bestätigen.

Aber gut, ich verliere mich schon wieder in Nebensächlichkeiten…

Draco schien an jenem Morgen jedenfalls nichts von meiner Unsicherheit zu bemerken, er war offensichtlich viel zu aufgekratzt dafür. Ein dermaßen jungenhaftes Grinsen huschte plötzlich über seine Züge, dass ich mich tatsächlich in Hogwarts-Zeiten zurückversetzt fühlte. Er fragte mich, ob ich bereit sei… ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und antwortete, ich wisse ja nicht mal wofür. Er blieb mir weitere Erklärungen schuldig, nahm stattdessen wortlos meine Hand und apparierte.

Ich habe Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren noch nie gemocht, denn es bedeutete für mich zumeist, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, wo ich rauskommen würde. Und so war es ja auch diesmal… ich umklammerte Dracos Hand fester als eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre…

Als sich meine Sicht nach der Ankunft klärte, blickte ich mich ziemlich verständnislos um. Wir standen offensichtlich in einem ziemlich gepflegten Garten, nur leider hatte ich keine Ahnung, wo oder besser, in wessen Garten ich mich befand.

Dracos Grinsen wurde breiter, als er mich beobachtete, wie ich mich umsah.

Ich fragte ihn, wo wir seien, er antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage. Ob es mir gefiele. Ich betrachtete meine Umgebung nun doch etwas genauer. Hohe offensichtlich magische Hecken, umsäumten eine großzügige Rasenfläche. Hier und da stand ein blühender Baum oder Strauch oder Blumenarragements… hier musste jemand einen ziemlich grünen Daumen haben… für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte ich an Neville… wie sehr ihm diese Oase im Grünen gefallen hätte…

Ich wollte Dracos Überraschung nicht mit dunklen Erinnerungen zerstören, deshalb beeilte ich mich, jeden Gedanken an Neville so gut es ging zu verbannen. Für Trauer war später immer noch genug Zeit.

Der Garten war schon eine Augenweide, das Haus raubte einem buchstäblich den Atem. Von der gepflegten Rasenfläche erhob sich eine verwinkelte Steintreppe bis auf eine weitläufige Terrasse… obwohl die dunklen Steinmauern mich entfernt an Hogwarts erinnerten, war diese Assoziation auch das einzige, was das Häuschen mit dem riesigen Schulschloss gemeinsam hatte. Hier und da rankte wilder Wein über die rauen Steine, zog sich in dunkelgrünen Blätterkaskaden bis in den zweiten Stock hinauf um dort auf den schiefergrauen Schindeln in der Sonne zu glänzen.

Draco zog mich in Richtung des Hauses.

Von der Terrasse führten große Flügeltüren in ein außergewöhnliches Wohnzimmer. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich es anders beschreiben soll. Für ein normales Haus war der Grundriss recht verwinkelt und gerade das war der unleugbare Charme des Häuschens. Ich trat hinter Draco durch die Flügeltüren, rechts durchzog ein offener Küchenbereich die gesamte Breite… links konnte ich einen großen Kamin sehen, davor ein breites Sofa mit bordeauxfarbenem Bezug. Das waren auch schon die einzigen Möbel. Wenn hier tatsächlich jemand wohnte, dann bevorzugte er offensichtlich einen ziemlich spartanischen Einrichtungsstil.

Ich ließ eine Besichtigung des Erdgeschosses über mich ergehen, ohne wirklich zu begreifen, was Draco von mir wollte. Sicher, im Nachhinein gesehen, hätte es mir schon klar sein müssen, als er mich im Garten ansah… nun ja, manchmal brauche ich halt etwas länger… hüstel…

Dem Küchenbereich schloss sich eine Speisekammer an. Vom Wohnzimmer aus gelangte man durch eine große Flügeltür in den Flur, eine spektakuläre Treppe wand sich an zwei Seiten in den zweiten Stock zu einer offenen Galerie.

Bevor ich auch den 2. Stock bestaunen durfte, fragte ich Draco erneut, was wir hier wollten. Ich bereute meine Frage sofort, als ich sah, wie sich sein Blick verdüsterte. Er stellte recht ernüchtert fest, dass mir das Haus nicht gefiele. Was eigentlich überhaupt nicht stimmte, ich fand es toll… und noch toller hätte ich es wahrscheinlich gefunden, wenn ich in diesem Moment nicht so elend auf der langen Leitungen gestanden hätte.

So versicherte ich Draco eher halbherzig, dass mir durchaus gefiel, was ich sah. Sein Blick verdüsterte sich noch mehr und ich verpasste mir mal wieder eine mentale Ohrfeige. Ich griff erneut nach seiner Hand und trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran, wie sehr ich es hasste, wenn ich Schuld daran war, ihm die Laune verdorben zu haben.

Er betrachtete sichtlich enttäuscht den dunklen Dielenboden und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Keine Ahnung, welcher Teufel mich in diesem Augenblick ritt, als sich einer meiner Arme, ohne jegliches Zutun meinerseits, um seine Taille legte… erschrocken stellte ich einen Augenblick später fest, dass ich ihn küsste… Fast ebenso sanft wie Draco in der letzten Nacht, nur der Hauch einer Berührung… und doch vergaß ich augenblicklich alles um mich herum… meine Welt bestand nur noch aus dem Gefühl seiner Lippen auf meinen, seines warmen Atems auf meiner Haut, der Wärme seines Körpers in meinem Arm…

Er erwiderte meine Zärtlichkeit nicht, ließ mich einen Moment gewähren… ich spürte, wie er sich verspannte und zog mich langsam zurück, wollte ihm nicht zeigen, wie sehr mich diese erneute Abweisung traf… umso überraschter war ich, als Draco mir unvermittelt eine Hand in den Nacken schob… eine Gänsehaut überlief mich, ließ mich wie unter einem kühlen Wasserstrahl erschauern…

Und dann küsste er mich… nicht vorsichtig… nicht zurückhaltend… die Intensität seines Kusses übertraf jegliches Gefühl, zu dem ich bisher fähig war. Ich bekam im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes weiche Knie, zog ihn noch ein wenig fester an mich, auch um mir selbst Halt zu geben.

Dieser erste Kuss, nicht eine andere Erinnerung ist mir heute noch so nah, so deutlich und so fühlbar im Gedächtnis geblieben. Wie sich Dracos Atem auf meiner Haut anfühlte, der sanfte Druck seiner Lippen, seine kühlen Finger in meinem Nacken und der leichte Geschmack nach Menthol, als ich mich endlich traute seinen Kuss zu erwidern.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange dieser Kuss wirklich gedauert hat… nach meinem Empfinden mussten Jahrhunderte vergangen sein… und wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte es mindestens so lange noch einmal dauern können.

Draco löste den Kuss, brachte gerade genug Abstand zwischen unsere Gesichter, dass er mir in die Augen schauen konnte. Egal, wie gut ich ihn inzwischen zu kennen glaubte, der Ausdruck in seinem Blick war mir unbekannt und ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie ich ihn zu deuten hatte. Ein erstaunlich unverschämtes Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen, brachte das klare Grau seiner Augen zum Strahlen, bevor er mir leise zuraunte, dass hätte er schon lange tun wollen.

Mehr als ein zittriges Lächeln und ein trockenes Schlucken brachte ich nicht heraus. Und da war noch etwas. In seinem Blick lag eine Entschlossenheit… nein, Entschlossenheit war vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort… Stärke… Kraft… ja, das trifft es eher… eine Kraft, die mich an den alten Draco erinnerte. Jenen Draco der in Hogwarts regelmäßig von einem Fettnäpfchen ins nächste gestolpert war, jenen Draco, den ich mit Ron und Hermine oft als Feigling verspottet hatte… doch trotz dieser… nun ja… nennen wir es mal negativen Eigenschaften… hatte er immer die Kraft besessen sich mir wieder in den Weg zu stellen… mir wieder irgendwelche dummen Sprüche an den Kopf zu werfen… das war es, was den wahren Draco ausmachte… egal, was kam, egal, wie demütigend eine Situation für ihn auch war, er besaß immer die Kraft wieder aufzustehen und sich seinen Spöttern zu stellen. Eine Eigenschaft, die ich von mir nicht behaupten kann, Merlin, wie lange habe ich einen roten Kopf bekommen, wenn ich nur an den Kuss mit Cho Chang dachte? Mal ganz abgesehen davon, wie erniedrigend ich es empfand, wenn ich ihr tatsächlich über den Weg lief…

Dracos Grinsen vertiefte sich zu einem echten Lächeln, als er mich völlig zusammenhanglos fragte, ob ich Hunger hätte. Noch immer etwas neben mir stehend nickte ich, obwohl ich nicht behaupten könnte, dass ich mich wirklich an seine Frage erinnern konnte.

Er zog mich an der Hand zurück durch das Wohnzimmer auf die Terrasse. Aus dem nichts war ein Tisch erschienen, voll beladen mit allem, was zu einem wirklich dekadenten Frühstück gehörte.

Die Frage, wo dieses Arrangement plötzlich hergekommen war erübrigte sich. Neben dem Tisch stand die mit Sicherheit älteste Hauselfe, die ich jemals gesehen hatte. Unter einem wahren Wust an faltiger Haut blickten mich zwei große Elfenaugen neugierig an… das Gewackel der großen Ohren erinnerte mich schmerzlich an Dobby, der zusammen mit den anderen Hauselfen von Hogwarts ein unrühmliches Ende in einem Flammenbombardement der Todesser gefunden hatte.

Zu meinem Erstaunen sprach mich die kleine Elfe nicht direkt an, statt dessen verzog sich ihr faltiges Gesicht und ließ ein breites Lächeln erkennen, während sie eine Verbeugung vor Draco andeutete. Ich weiß noch genau, dass ich dachte, dass Hermine durchdrehen würde, wenn sie solch eine Szene jemals mit eigenen Augen sehen sollte… dann erst fiel mir auf, dass die kleine Elfe ein sauberes Kleidchen aus einem dunklen Stoff trug… es wirkte seltsam fehl am Platze, wie eine Babypuppe, welche man in Erwachsenenkleider steckte…

Draco stellte mir Twinkles vor. Überrascht wanderte mein Blick von der Elfe zu ihm. Er deutete mir mich zu setzen. Während des Frühstücks erfuhr ich dann, dass Twinkles ebenso wie Dobby für die Malfoys gearbeitet hatte… als ich Dobby befreite, warf Lucius alle Elfen in seinem Haus hinaus um sie durch ergebenere Diener zu ersetzen. Twinkles mochte Draco, das war nicht zu übersehen, sobald seine Tasse leer war, erschien sie lautlos, schenkte nach und verschwand ebenso lautlos.

Wir waren schon fast fertig mit Essen, ich hielt gerade die letzte Hälfte meines Marmeladenbrötchens in der Hand, als Draco es ein weiteres Mal schafft mich völlig aus der Fassung zu bringen.

Schlaf mit mir…

Mir fiel im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Kinnlade herunter. Und seien wir mal ganz ehrlich, in diesem Augenblick habe ich mit Sicherheit nicht sonderlich intelligent gewirkt, wie ich da saß, mit offenem Mund und der Marmelade, die mir von meinem Brötchen langsam auf die Jeans tropfte.

Ich starrte Draco eine geschlagene Minute nur an, mittlerweile hatte ich mehr Aufstrich auf meiner Jeans als auf meinem Brötchen, bevor ich es schaffte, den Mund wieder zu schließen. Tausend Gedanken rasten mir durch den Kopf, ohne, dass ich einen auch nur ansatzweise beenden konnte. Ich räusperte mich und brachte ein ziemlich quiekendes: Jetzt? heraus.

Draco besaß tatsächlich die Unverschämtheit mich unverfroren anzugrinsen und mir mitzuteilen, er wollte eigentlich erst fertig frühstücken.

Twinkles brachte mir eine Serviette und als ich nicht reagierte, begann sie mir die Marmelade von der Jeans zu wischen. Was die ganze Angelegenheit für mich noch peinlicher machte, schließlich war ich in Gedanken gerade damit beschäftigt mir vorzustellen, um was Draco mich da gerade gebeten hatte. Und da waren zwei Hände, die an meiner Jeans herumzupften nicht unbedingt hilfreich, wenn man einigermaßen zivilisiert bleiben wollte.

Ich spürte, wie mir die Hitze in die Wangen stieg und beseitigte den Fleck auf meiner Jeans so schnell wie meine zittrige Stimme es zuließ. Twinkles machte große Augen, als sie das Fehlen eines Zauberstabes bemerkte, doch ich hatte momentan wirklich andere Interessen, als einer Elfe zu erklären, dass ich keine magischen Hilfsmittel mehr bräuchte.

Dracos Blick ruhte noch immer auf mir, als ich meine Gesichtsfarbe endlich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und mich traute aufzusehen.

Das war mein Ernst, Harry.

Ich schluckte abermals und war froh, dass ich saß. Trotz meiner Verblüffung und der Aussicht, dass ich vielleicht endlich das bekommen sollte, wonach ich mich schon so ewig sehnte… irgendetwas stimmte nicht… ein dunkler Schatten, der sich über unseren Köpfen zusammenbraute…

Warum?

Draco ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort, trank statt dessen einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. Er hielt sie mit beiden Händen fest. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich seine Hände hätte zittern sehen, wenn dem nicht so gewesen wäre.

Es ist Zeit…

Diese Antwort verwirrte mich mehr, als dass sie meine Frage klärte. Er muss meine Verwirrung gesehen haben, denn er warf mir ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es anders sagen soll, Harry. Wie lange soll ich dich noch hinhalten? Ich sehe doch, wie schwer es dir fällt…

Ich unterbrach ihn. Meine Gefühle waren mein alleiniges Problem. Das Letzte, was ich wollte war, dass er sich zu irgendetwas verpflichtet fühlte. Himmel, er war es mir doch nicht schuldig etwas zu tun, dass er nicht ebenso wollte…

Wer sagt denn, dass ich es nicht will?

Draco hatte diesen kleinen Satz so leise gewispert, dass ich ihn kaum verstand. Wieder war es an mir verblüfft zu schweigen. Sollte ich mich tatsächlich so getäuscht haben? Hatte ich wirklich nicht gemerkt…? Nun offensichtlich nicht.

Es war eine merkwürdige Situation. Da saßen wir im hellen Sonnenschein, bis obenhin abgefüllt mit allerlei Leckereien und versuchten unsere intimsten Gefühle in Worte zu fassen… und das, wo wir beide nicht unbedingt zu der Gattung Zauberer gehörten, die ihr Herz auf der Zunge trugen.

Ich denke, an jenem Tag lernte ich Draco wirklich kennen.

Wir brauchten lange um einen wirklichen Einstieg in eine Unterhaltung zu finden und doch wussten wir beide, dass diese Unterhaltung notwendig war, wenn wir weiterhin zusammen sein wollten. Und das wollten wir. Zumindest das war uns relativ schnell klar.

Er kam auf die Zeit der Gefangennahme in Hogwarts zurück und sofort war das brennende Gefühl der Schuld in meinem Magen wieder da. Mit einem Handzeichen hielt er mich davon ab, ihn zu unterbrechen. Diese drei Tage in Hogwarts hatten ihm einmal mehr die Augen geöffnet. Es hatte ihn überrascht, wie sehr er mich vermisste und vielleicht sei ihm da erst wirklich klar geworden, dass er mir mehr Gefühle entgegenbrachte, als er sich einzugestehen bereit sei. Gleichzeitig begann er sich zu fragen, wie ausgerechnet ich mit jemandem wie ihm zusammen sein wollte. Wieso ich mich in den Feind, den Sohn des Mannes verlieben konnte, der ihn töten wollte.

Und endlich begriff ich auch, was er mit seiner Entschuldigung in Hogwarts gemeint hatte. Merlin, ich war beinahe erleichtert… wieder hielt er mich davon ab etwas zu sagen.

Draco versuchte seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen… und ich beneidete ihn um seinen Mut. Er sprach davon, welche Erfahrungen er mit Mädchen hatte… eigentlich nur gute, was mich doch ziemlich ernüchterte, und wie schwer es ihm gefallen war sich einzugestehen, dass er trotz allem, was ihm durch die Todesser angetan wurde, fähig war, einen Mann zu lieben. Ich konnte nur trocken schlucken… Er lächelte, als er meinen Gesichtsausdruck sah und ich könnte schwören, dass er ein ganz klein wenig rot wurde.

Ich erzählte von Cho und was soll ich sagen, ich musste einfach mitlachen, als er in Gelächter ausbrach… Bei Ginny wurden wir beide wieder ernst. Er hatte selbst in Hogwarts schon mitbekommen, wie viel sie mir bedeutete und er verstand, dass es noch immer schmerzte an sie zu denken.

Dann, ohne große Vorwarnung begann er zu erzählen, wie es für ihn war, wenn die Todesser über ihn herfielen…

Trotz des strahlenden Tages wurde mir plötzlich eiskalt… eine Kälte, die sich bis in mein Herz, meine Seele zog… ich wusste, er wollte kein Mitleid und so musste ich so verflucht hilflos mit ansehen, wie sich seine Finger um die Tasse verkrampften, wenn es ihm besonders schwer fiel sich zu erinnern… wie Schatten durch seinen Blick zogen, wenn die Dämonen der Vergangenheit sich erneut erhoben… und, Merlin ist mein Zeuge, nie habe ich ihn mehr vergöttert als in diesem Moment.

Der Krieg hatte ihm alles genommen, bis hin zu seinem letzten bisschen Würde und Selbstbestimmung, und doch war er aus dieser ungleichen Schlacht als Sieger hervorgegangen. Er war am Ende gewesen und darüber hinaus und trotz allem war er nie liegengeblieben… er war am Ende derjenige, der überlebte…

Natürlich ließe sich diese Erkenntnis auf alle von uns anwenden, die Askaban überlebt hatten, doch in meinen Augen war Draco immer etwas Besonderes unter den Besonderen. Er hatte nicht nur gegen den Krieg ankämpfen müssen… er hatte nicht nur die Grausamkeit der Todesser erdulden müssen… er hatte gegen seine Familie kämpfen müssen, gegen seine Erziehung, gegen sein ganzes Leben…

Wie gut, dass er das jetzt nicht hören kann, er hasst es wirklich, wenn ich solche Dinge über ihn sage, ich denke, es ist ihm peinlich. Nein, eigentlich weiß ich es sogar…

Die Sonne versank schon hinter dem Horizont, als wir beide verstummten. Twinkles brachte uns Abendessen.

Wir aßen schweigend.

Die Erinnerungen lasteten noch schwer auf uns und die Geister der Vergangenheit brauchten länger als sonst um sich in ihre dunklen Ecken zurückzuziehen.

Das letzte Licht der Sonne war gerade hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, erste Sterne funkelten am wolkenlosen Nachthimmel, als Draco mich abermals fragte, wie mir das Haus gefiele. Verwundert wurde mir klar, dass wir schon den ganzen Tag hier verbracht hatten, ohne dass ich mir Gedanken darüber machen konnte, was es mit dem Haus auf sich hatte… Ich erwiderte dasselbe, was ich ihm schon am Vormittag gesagt hatte. Gut.

Dann ziehen wir also ein.

Es war keine Frage im eigentlichen Sinne und er erwartete auch keine Antwort von mir, also grinste ich nur und blickte wieder in den Sternenhimmel. Warum eigentlich nicht? Es war so friedlich hier… viel besser als in der Stadt.

An fast jede Einzelheit dieses Tages kann ich mich erinnern, aber nicht daran, wie wir wieder ins Wohnzimmer gingen… doch irgendwie mussten wir dort hingelangt sein, denn das nächste, woran ich mich in aller Deutlichkeit erinnere ist, dass ich auf der bordeuxfarbenen Couch saß und Draco küsste.

Mir schwirrte der Kopf von all den Geschehnissen in den letzten Stunden… eigentlich viel zu viel, was an einem Tag passiert war und so kam es eigentlich auch, wie es kommen musste. Unsere erste Nacht, in der wir wirklich zusammen sein wollten, wurde ein einziges Desaster…

Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich mehr als genug damit beschäftigt war, mich im Zaum zu halten, versuchte Draco mit der aufsteigenden Panik fertig zu werden. Es klappte nicht… natürlich, wie hätte es auch bei diesem plötzlichen Eiltempo? Jedenfalls schaffte ich es eben nicht mich lange genug zu beherrschen, dass es Draco ebenfalls Spaß gemacht hätte – bei Merlins Bart, ich werde wirklich rot – und beim zweiten Versuch war ich dermaßen angespannt, weil ich diesmal unbedingt alles richtig machen wollte, dass sich schlichtweg überhaupt nichts bei mir tat. Kurz gesagt, es war eine recht ernüchternde Erfahrung, welche damit endete, dass wir um kurz vor 3 in der Küche saßen und uns von Twinkles zwei riesige Portionen Eis servieren ließen.

Doch etwas Gutes hatte dieses Dilemma. Draco wusste nun endgültig, dass er mir vertrauen konnte… dass ich mit dieser neuen Situation ebenso überfordert war wie er und dass wir definitiv noch Zeit brauchen würden.

Heute stehe ich im Schlafzimmer und sehe nach unten in den beleuchteten Garten. Wie lange ist unsere erste Nacht nun her? Ziemlich genau zwei Jahre…

Seitdem hat sich vieles geändert. Wir sind in das Häuschen eingezogen und es war das Beste, was wir hatten machen können. Nirgendwo hatte ich mich jemals so zuhause gefühlt wie hier, selbst in Hogwarts nicht. Hier konnten Draco und ich einfach wir sein… hier gab es niemanden, der uns bewertete… der uns auslachte, weil wir sämtliche Schutzzauber heraufbeschworen hatten um unser kleines Häuschen in eine Festung zu verwandeln…

Und in eben jenem Garten, auf den ich gerade hinunterschaue haben wir schon so manchen lustigen Abend verbracht. Ron und Hermine sind sowieso regelmäßig hier, was meistens daran liegt, dass ihre Kinder von unserem neuen Pool überhaupt nicht genug bekommen können. Ich muss lachen, als ich daran denke, wie die zwei Lausbuben die arme Twinkles regelmäßig an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruches treiben, wenn sie wie die Derwische durch den Garten fegen.

Aber auch alle anderen, die mit uns aus Askaban geflohen sind, kommen regelmäßig hierher. Noch immer sind wir eine kleine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft, die zwar durch diverse Heiraten und diversen Kindersegen größer geworden ist, alles in allem habe ich aber noch immer das Gefühl, dass wir sozusagen eine Randgruppe der Zaubererschaft bilden. Die Überlebenden, wie furchtbar platt und wie furchtbar wahr.

Das ist auch der Grund, wieso sich alle grundsätzlich in unserem abgelegenen Häuschen treffen… Hier gibt es schlicht niemanden, der von unseren Alpträumen erfährt, die uns hin und wieder noch immer plagten… nein… hier können wir zur Ruhe kommen, uns die Zeit nehmen um so gut es eben geht über die Traumata des Krieges, über Askaban hinwegzukommen. Und mit jedem Tag den wir leben, wird es ein bisschen leichter.

Vergessen wird von uns wohl nie jemand… aber wir lernen damit zu leben… und wir kehren insofern in das Leben zurück, als dass wir wieder erfahren dürfen, dass es noch schöne Dinge gibt, für die es sich lohnt zu kämpfen… und heute ist so ein Tag der schönen Dinge, nicht wahr?

Die Tür geht auf. Draco steckt seinen Kopf hindurch und grinst mich unverschämt an.

„Was ist jetzt, Potter? Kommst du, oder hast du es dir anders überlegt?"

Ich grinse zurück und zupfe noch ein letztes Mal an meinem Festumhang. „Vergiss es, ich habe genau gesehen, wie du dem Kellner hinterhergeschaut hast!"

„He, noch darf ich das!" Draco hält mir die Tür auf.

Zugeben würde ich es nicht, doch ich bin tatsächlich aufgeregt, als er hinter mir die Treppe hinuntergeht. „Dann genieß die letzten Minuten deiner Freiheit!" kann ich mir nicht verkneifen zu sagen.

„Du hast Recht, meinst du, du kannst noch 10 Minuten warten, dann kann ich den Kellner…!"

Ich verpasse ihm einen recht unsanften Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen, bevor wir unten ankommen und besagter Kellner gerade an mir vorbeiläuft. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen werfe ich ihm einen misstrauischen Blick hinterher. Draco bricht in schallendes Gelächter aus, was zur Folge hat, dass sich die Blicke sämtlicher Anwesenden auf uns richten. Aber gut, damit war zu rechnen.

„Nun denn, meine Herren, sind Sie soweit?" Minerva McGonagall hat nach all den Jahren noch immer diesen strengen lehrmeisterhaften Blick drauf und weiß ihn einzusetzen, wie ich gerade feststelle. Draco wirft mir ein verschwörerisches Grinsen zu. Meine Güte, wir sind einfach albern heute…

Alle sind da. Alle, die mit uns Askaban überlebt haben und zu Freunden geworden sind. Und mit ihnen deren Freunde und Ehepartner. Die Zukunft unserer kleinen Gemeinschaft krabbelt zu unseren Füßen auf unbeholfenen Beinchen umher… wieder einmal fällt mir auf, wie viele Kinder in den letzten Jahren geboren worden sind. Fast, als hätten wir uns darauf geeinigt, die Vergangenheit allein dadurch zu verdrängen, dass wir so vehement an der Zukunft arbeiten…

Nun, da werden Draco und ich nicht mithalten können. Ich muss unwillkürlich lachen, als ich mir vorstelle, wie Draco eine volle Windel wechselt…

Nein, Kinder werden wir keine bekommen können… aber eine andere Tradition werden auch wir befolgen. Es ist mir peinlich, dass ich einen Kloß im Hals habe, als ich Draco und Minerva zu einem kleinen Altar mitten auf unserer Terrasse folge.

Die Zeremonie ist kurz und einfach, so wie wir es beide wollen. Ich danke dem Himmel dafür, ansonsten hätte es durchaus sein können, dass ich wirklich noch losheule und diese Blöße will ich mir dann doch nicht geben. Versonnen betrachte ich nach einigen Minuten unsere ineinander verschlungenen Hände, an jeder Hand ein schlichter goldener Ring.

Als Draco mich endlich küsst ist dieser Tag perfekt. Der Anfang eines neuen Lebens…

Ein neues Leben, welches wir damit beginnen, unsere alten Namen abzulegen. Ich will nicht länger Harry Potter, der Retter der Zaubererwelt sein und dass Draco den Namen Malfoy nicht länger tragen will ist wohl mehr als verständlich.

Wir haben uns entschieden dieses neue Leben gemeinsam zu begehen… ebenso wie wir einen gemeinsamen neuen Namen haben.

Black.

In Gedenken an Sirius und Narcissa .

The End

Anmerkung: Narcissas Mädchenname ist Black.

Read and Revi


End file.
